JuEgOs SeXuAlEs
by Karina Juliette
Summary: Shaoran Li, es conocido por ser el mayor Playboy del colegio Tomoeda, ha estado con cualquier chica que ha querido, pero para conseguir la chica que mas desea,debe conseguir seducir a la inocente Sakura Kinomoto y despues romperle su corazon.SS(et)R&R!
1. el ArTÍcUlO

N/A: HOLA A TODOS!! CÓMO VEN ESTE ES UN NUEVO FIC (ES LA TRAD) OK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!  
  
AHA.MANDEN REVIEWS Y SCC ES DE CLAMP!  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
"JuEgOs SeXuAlEs"  
Summary: Shaoran Li, es conocido como el playboy del colegio, ha estado con cualquier chica que ha querido, pero para conseguir la chica que él mas desea, debe conseguir seducir a la inocente Sakura Kinomoto, y después romperle su corazón...  
CáPiTuLo 1 _ "El ArTÍcUlO"  
Sakura se encontraba caminando sobre el inmenso gimnasio de su colegio, saludando alegremente a toda persona que se le cruzaba en su camino, la causa era que hoy era 1 de Abril, el día de su tan ansiado cumpleaños, estaba muy alegre porque ahora tenía 16 años, se encontraba tan feliz que había decidido llegar antes al colegio, y lo había logrado, ni siquiera Tomoyo había llegado todavía.  
  
Sakura era una chica definitivamente hermosa, tenía ojos color esmeralda que siempre brillaban cuando esta sonreía, cabello largo y lacio de color ámbar que olía a esencias de frutilla, un cuerpo moldeado, con curvas en los lugares precisos y una personalidad maravillosa que le conminaba perfectamente, eso la hacía una chica muy querida y popular. Diferente a otras chicas ella no se llenaba de maquillaje de variados y exagerados colores, para Sakura solo existía un poco de brillo en los labios y delineador en sus ojos, con eso ya se sentía bien, bueno a veces si se maquillaba, pero eso era solo en ocasiones especiales...  
Sakura hecho una mirada alrededor del gimnasio y vio a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko tres chicas que estaban es su grado, y se acercó a charlar con ellas.  
Hola chicas! Dijo contenta, Chiharu estaba tratando de arreglar el cabello de Rika, haciéndole un rodete, mientras Naoko se encontraba leyendo un libro.  
Chiharu coloco el ultimo ganchillo en el cabello de Rika y le respondió "hola Sakura!, Feliz cumple!  
  
Rika: Sí!!, Feliz cumple!..y ya sabes que harás por tu cumpleaños? Preguntó mientras se encontraba mirandoce en un pequeño espejo en su loker, fijandoce si lucía bien con su nuevo peinado.  
  
"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al shopping, ya saben para comprar algo de ropa y comer algo y después capaz que podemos ir al cine a ver alguna película, a ustedes que les parece?" dijo Sakura.  
  
Naoko despegó la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo, miró a Sakura y le sonrió "oh!, Salida de chicas?, Cuenten conmigo!"  
  
Rika cerró la puerta de su loker y contestó " conmigo también!"  
  
"lo mismo aquí" respondió Chiharu.  
  
" Genial!, Nos vemos en mi casa a las siete!" dijo una ya entusiasmada Sakura.  
  
" SAKURA" gritó alguien, Sakura se voltio y vio a su querida amiga Tomoyo corriendo hacia donde se encontraban, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko.  
  
Al llegar donde se encontraban las 4 amigas, se paro enfrente a Sakura y comenzó a respirar correctamente, antes de hablarle a Sakura. " y? Ya han hecho planes para la noche?"- preguntó.  
  
Sakura le sonrió a su amiga de cabellos negros" si, quedamos en encontrarnos en mi casa a eso de las siete de la noche, y luego iremos al shopping a ver una película, comer algo, en fin a pasarla bien!"  
  
" Genial!" Gritó Tomoyo, sus ojos color amatista brillaban de felicidad, " estoy taan contenta, ya que podrás usar el nuevo vestido que te he hecho! Se verá tan kawaii en ti!  
Sakura solo se rió.  
  
"Cambiando de tema, han escuchado que Shaoran, esta saliendo con esta chica Aika Ying?"- preguntó Chiharu.  
  
" Apuesto que no saldrán por mucho tiempo, estoy segura que él conseguirá lo que quiere de ella y la dejará como a todas las demás!" Le contestó Tomoyo.  
  
Las chicas ya sabían que era lo que Shaoran buscaba de las chicas, Rika y Chiharu lo sabían por experiencia propia.  
Shaoran Li, era un playboy, usaba sus encantos y belleza física, para engañar a las chicas haciéndoles creer que las ama, para así, poder acostarse con sus "víctimas" y luego dejarlas, romperles el corazón, y sin ningún remordimiento buscar a otra chica para hacerle lo mismo.  
Sakura abrió su pequeña mochila color rosa y sacó una muestra de la revista " teen weekly", " chicas tengo algo para mostrarles" dijo. Sakura busco la pagina y se la mostró a sus amigas, las chicas se quedaron atónitas, era un articulo que trataba del embarazo de adolescentes, pero lo que capto la atención de las cuatro fue que en el artículo hablaban de Sakura.  
"Por que elijo esperar"  
  
Por Charlotte Watson.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto es una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, que se ha hecho una promesa a sí misma, la promesa es mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio, o al menos hasta que encuentre el amor verdadero. " No quiero apresurarme siento que no voy a poder ser capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones si me apuro, no quiero terminar como algunas chicas, que perdieron la virginidad a temprana edad con alguien al quien no amaban, y ahora desean haber esperado" dice Sakura, quien es por el momento soltera, tiene 16 años y es estudiante del liceo Tomoeda, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Sakura también es capitana del equipo de porristas, su mensaje para las chicas que creen que su mensaje no vale la pena es "no es que me voy a quedar virgen para toda la vida, es solo que, voy a esperar hasta que sea el momento adecuado..."  
  
Tomoyo miró a Sakura y le dijo " pienso que esta perfecto que esperes hasta el momento adecuado!"  
  
Chiharu le sonrió " es verdad, ahora deseo haber esperado", la conversación fue cortada por el sonido del timbre que indicaba que los alumnos debían regresar a sus respectivos salones.  
  
" Bueno, andando, vamos a gimnasia, antes que nos pongan la llegada tarde!" Dijo Sakura, después de guardar la revista en su mochila, y comenzó a correr directamente hacía el gimnasio, Tomoyo y las demás corrían detrás de ella.  
  
-++-+-+-+-+-+--+-++--++-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-  
  
Shaoran se rió y se apoyo sobre su loker, con su libro de física entre su brazo izquierdo, Mientras que una chica rubia y de ojos celestes se dirigía hacia él.  
Hola Shaoran!, Sabes?, ayer la pasé muy bien,...que te parece si hoy vamos a ver una película? - dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja.  
  
"No"- dijo Shaoran.  
  
"Pero...Pero...yo pense"  
  
" Solo fue algo de una noche, ya sabes no tenía nada que hacer...nada mas..ya se termino, así que adiós.." Y comenzó a alejarse dejando a Aika con lagrimas en sus ojos. Ella dejó que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos al ver que el hombre que le había quitado su inocencia, desaprecia entre la muchedumbre....  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++--+-++-+-+-+-+--+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Shaoran se dirigió al laboratorio de física, esas chicas y sus sentimientos no significaban nada para él, la única chica que él quería era Meiling Rae, su media prima, él la deseaba tanto, pero todavía no la había conseguido.  
  
Cuando Shaoran doblo la esquina, vio a la persona que estaba pensando; Meiling, ahí estaba con una minifalda negra exponiendo sus largas piernas, un top color rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en dos altas trenzas, por unos broches color rojo, esta se encontraba mostrándoles un articulo de la revista "teen weekly" a algunas de sus amigas, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que le estaba echando Shaoran.  
  
La madre de Meiling se había casado con el tío de Shaoran hace un año atrás, la primera vez que Shaoran la había visto supo instantáneamente que la quería, no emocionalmente ni afectivamente, si no físicamente, él no la amaba, lo único que quería de ella era sexo. Pero para su mala suerte, Meiling siempre lo había rechazado, no es que ella fuera virgen, estaba lejos de ser una virgen.  
  
Meiling se había acostado con un sin fin de chicos, pero a Shaoran siempre lo había rechazado, el nunca supo el porque de esto. Probablemente lo necesitaría en el futuro para poder pedirle algún favor, lo único que él quería era tener sexo por lo menos solo una vez, para saciar sus necesidades.  
  
El timbre sonó y Shaoran trató de sacar aquellos pervertidos pensamientos de su mente, hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada del laboratorio de física y al entrar tomó asiento en el fondo de la clase.  
  
Los estudiantes de a poco comenzaron a entrar al salón y a tomar sus respectivos asientos, uno de los amigos de Shaoran, Yamazaki, se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado del de Shaoran " he oído que has roto con Aika, de cualquier manera, como era ella?  
  
Meling había entrado por al salón, seguida por Eriol, otro de los amigos de Shaoran. Meiling se sentó en el escritorio enfrente al de Shaoran; su minifalda se le subió un poquito, dejándole a Shaoran, ver un poco mas de sus piernas, si eso era posible. " oh si, ella era buena " contestó este, sin dejar de quitar la vista de la diosa que tenía en frente.  
  
Yamazaki no notó que Shaoran tenía la vista fija en las " piernas" de Meiling. " y cual es la próxima chica?" Preguntó.  
  
Shaoran estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando Meiling le pasó una nota, asegurandoce que nadie se encontraba mirándolo, Shaoran la abrió lentamente y comenzó a leerla para sus adentros.  
  
Shaoran,  
  
Nos encontramos en la cafetería de la escuela, tengo algo para mostrarte.  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Meiling.  
  
Shaoran arrugó la nota y la metió en su bolsillo, que era lo que Meiling quería mostrarle?  
  
++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Sakura tomó su almuerzo y cerro la puerta de su loker, antes de dirigirse a la cafetería. Estaba muy complacida por la reacción de la gente sobre el artículo, los profesores estaban contentos porque ella estaba haciendo algo que creía que era lo correcto, mientras que los alumnos estaban complacidos por como ella estaba actuando.  
  
Sakura abrió la puerta de la cafetería y la mayoría de la gente se volteo a verla pero pronto regresaron a sus respectivos asuntos al ver que esta se dirigía donde se encontraban sus amigas, lo que no notó fue dos pares de ojos observándola a lo lejos.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
" Solamente mírala" Rió Meiling, " actuando como si ella fuera muuy especial, solo porque quiere ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, alguien tiene que ponerla en su lugar".  
  
"Quién?" Preguntó Shaoran.  
  
" Ella, Sakura Kinomoto" dijo Meiling, echándole una mirada de odio hacia donde se encontraba esta.  
  
Shaoran hecho una mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Meiling y vio una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda, que se encontraba riendo y charlando con sus amigas, su cabello ámbar brillaba con el viento cuando hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al escuchar algo.  
  
"Sakura, la capitana del equipo de porristas, que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?  
  
" Ella, tiene tooodo que ver con esto" Meiling quitó su vista de Sakura y tomó algo de su bolso, y lo arrojo sobre la mesa; era la revista que se encontraba leyendo esta mañana, " teen weekly", paso algunas paginas de esta y le mostró a Shaoran, el artículo de Sakura.  
Shaoran lo leyó y miró a Meiling directamente a los ojos.  
  
"y?" preguntó  
  
Meiling sonrió " no me trates como idiota Shaoran, se que has querido tener sexo conmigo desde que me conociste" y subió su mano hacia su pecho " y haré todas tus fantasías realidad, si tu haces solo una cosa por mi"  
  
Shaoran suspiro, haría cualquier cosa por tener sexo con Meiling, " que es lo que tengo que hacer?"  
  
" Quiero que esa perra, se sienta corrompida, que le robes la inocencia, quiero que te la ganes, hagas que se enamore de ti, que confíe en ti" dijo Meiling " quiero que seduzcas a Sakura Kinomoto y luego..romperle el corazón dejándola"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
N/A: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.MEILING ES UNA PERRA! NO ES QUE LA ODIE NI NADA ES QUE ALGUIEN TENIA QUE SER EL MALO! PLS REVIEW!!! NO SE OLVIDEN ES MUCHO PARA MI! LES PARECE QUE TENDRÍA QUE SER R?.PORQUE VAN A VER ESCENAS PICANTES EN ESTE FIC! OK GRACIAS A SWEET-CHOCOLATE-ANGEL POR DEJARME HACER ESTO!! BYE Y REVIEWWWW!!!!!!! GOOD BLESS U ALL!! Es un au fic..o sea no tiene magia ni nada!! 


	2. eL TrAtO

"Juegos Sexuales"  
  
N/A: HOLA DEVUELTA..YA SE QUE TENÍA PLANEADO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO DENTRO DE 3 DÍAS..PERO COMO ESTOY ENFERMA NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE HACER (JEJE) Y COMO YA LO HE TERMINADO LO VOY A SUBIR!.ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.AHAAA SAKURA CARD CAPTORS ES DE CLAMP!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A :  
  
Kawaii-syaoran-gurl: gracias, loka! Me encanta que te haya gustado..!  
  
The Dark: Gracias por el review, mira el final no te lo puedo decir..Pero si queres saberlo..Seguí leyendo mi historia!  
  
iori_jestez : me pone muy contenta que pienses que es una idea fresca! Y que te guste el tema de las escenas picantes (habrán mas!) ok gracias por el review! Seguí leyéndola!!  
  
Mer: acá va el 2do capitulo...Espero que te guste!, y gracias por el review!  
  
KaAn: muchas gracias!!  
  
Genki-chan : y si.un poco dramático es.pero por eso es un romance/drama.me alegro que te haya gustado..Sigue leyéndola *-*!  
  
engel hope : Me encanto tu pequeño dialogo!!.si hacele caso a Syaoran.y seguí leyendo mi historia!!  
  
Angelmt: Gracias"!! Si Meiling de mala, que mala que soy!!  
  
Bueno en fin...Lean mi historia los que no la leyeron.y los que la leyeron sigan leyéndola -_-uu (lol) y ReViEw!!  
  
-++-+-+--+-+++--++--++-+-+-+--++--++--++--++-+--++-+--++--+-+  
  
Meiling sonrió " no me trates como idiota Shaoran, se que has querido tener sexo conmigo desde que me conociste" y subió su mano hacia su pecho " y haré todas tus fantasías realidad, si tu haces solo una cosa por mi"  
  
Shaoran suspiro, haría cualquier cosa por tener sexo con Meiling, " que es lo que tengo que hacer?"  
  
" Quiero que esa perra, se sienta corrompida, que le robes la inocencia, quiero que te la ganes, hagas que se enamore de ti, que confíe en ti" dijo Meiling " quiero que seduzcas a Sakura Kinomoto y luego..romperle el corazón dejándola"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Capítulo 2 _ "El trato"  
  
Shaoran comenzó a pensar... "Seducir a Kinomoto", eso va a ser fácil, "Que?, Exclamó.  
  
" Esta muy linda, no Shaoran?, Mírala, una muy buen firme trasero, piel blanca como la leche, senos del tamaño perfecto, te parece que no la deseas mi querido primo?" Meiling le suspiró seductoramente.  
  
Shaoran sintió una sensación de relajamiento en todo su cuerpo, y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Kinomoto, si, tenía que admitirlo, ella era sexy, con su forma inocente de ser " y que gano yo?" Preguntó.  
  
Meiling comenzó a rozar su mano sobre los pantalones de Shaoran, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzó a dibujar circulitos en esta " si tu destruyes a esa tonta, conseguirás lo que siempre has querido de mi, la mejor noche de tu vida"  
  
Syaoran apoyo su cabeza, mientras Meiling comenzaba a suspirarle en su oído, afortunadamente nadie les estaba prestando atención. Shaoran conseguiría lo que quería, estaría con dos de las chicas más sexys, una de ellas era a la que el había deseado desde que la había conocido, por eso pensó que no tendría problemas con aquel trato, ganaría mucho...y perdería?...No perdería nada!  
  
" Trato hecho"  
  
Meiling acarició con su mano el pecho de Shaoran, y emitió un leve suspiro " tienes todo el año" alejo su mano del pecho de Shaoran, y le susurro maliciosamente " Hasta entonces" dijo mirando la entrepierna de Shaoran, "abajo chico".  
  
Meiling tomó sus cosas de la mesa, pero antes de alejarse hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas miró a Shaoran " Solo para que sepas, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kinomoto" y continuó caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigas, dejando a un muy pensativo Shaoran.  
  
Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era que Kinomoto se acostara con él, y Meiling estaría es su cuarto, teniendo Sexo con él, nadie lo pararía, no podía ser mas fácil, nada lo pararía de tener a Meiling, pero lo que él no sabía era lo tan equivocado que estaba..  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-  
Meiling se sentó en una mesa entremedio de sus dos amigas, Shaycha y Cho, las dos chicas trataban con todo lo que podían parecerse a Meiling, y también se acostaban con el primero que se les aparecía como Meiling, las dos chicas tenían cabello color caoba, que obviamente estaba tenido y ojos color marrón, la mayoría de las veces se acostaban con los chicos que Meiling ya había terminado; en ese momento se encontraban ocupadas arreglando su maquillaje.  
  
" y como te fue?" Le preguntó Cho, mientras se colocaba lápiz labial de color ciruela en sus labios, las dos chicas ya estaban al tanto del plan de Meiling.  
  
" Me fue bien, la verdad, mejor de lo que esperaba, solo es cuestión de tiempo y Kinomoto será destruida" sonrió Meiling, tomando del bolso de Shaycha el delineador de esta y se lo aplicó en sus ojos.  
  
Shaycha y Cho no sabían exactamente que era lo que Meiling tenía en contra de Sakura, quizá era porque Sakura era popular, o quizá porque Sakura había conseguido el puesto de capitana de las porristas, ganándole a Meiling el puesto.  
  
" y que piensas hacer ahora?" Pregunto Shaycha que estaba leyendo un artículo de belleza en una revista.  
  
La sonrisa de Meiling se hizo todavía mas grande " esperaremos, y después pondremos en marcha el plan B"  
  
++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Shaoran cerró la puerta de su loker, lo que Meiling le había propuesto parecía fácil, demasiado fácil, ahora necesitaba acercarse a Kinomoto...Pero como?  
  
" Shaoran!" Se escuchó una voz gritando, que hizo que este volviera a la realidad, la voz pertenecía a Eriol, el mejor amigo de Shaoran.  
  
" Hola Eriol, que cuentas?"  
  
" Hola loco, hey los chicos y yo vamos a salir por ahí hoy a las 8:00, vienes?" Le preguntó Eriol.  
  
" De acuerdo" dijo Shaoran, su mente se encontraba todavía en el tema de Meiling y el trato.  
  
" Perfecto" dijo Eriol, arreglando sus anteojos, que se le resbalaban por la nariz.  
  
Shaoran metió sus libros en su mochila y la cargó sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Eriol caminaba a su lado.  
  
Eriol le estaba comentando acerca de Fútbol, mientras Shaoran se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sin mirar por donde estaba andando, lo que causó que se chocara con alguien haciéndolo/la que este cayera de cola. Shaoran miró para ver quien había sido el que había chocado con él y vio a Sakura Kinomoto, sus libros y su mochila estaban todos tirados en el suelo, ella se arrodilló y comenzó a recogerlos, " esta es mi oportunidad de actuar" pensó Shaoran, que al instante se agacho y empezó a ayudarla a recoger los libros, a Sakura esto la tomó por sorpresa, por que Shaoran Li la estaba ayudando?, debía de estar tramando algo..  
  
Shaoran se levantó y le ofreció su mano a esta para ayudarla a levantarse, Sakura estaba dudando en no aceptar o si, hasta que aceptó. Shaoran la ayudó a a levantarse y le devolvió sus libros. " Gra...Gracias, Li" dijo Sakura.  
  
Shaoran le dio una de sus sonrisas mas encantadoras " el placer es todo mío Sakura, y por favor llámame Shaoran."  
Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por el shock, por que la había llamado Sakura?, y porque estaba actuando tan encantador y sexy con ella?,. Sakura sintió sus cachetes ponerse rojos, cuando Shaoran le hizo una guiñada con el ojo, " y. feliz cumpleaños" dijo antes de darse vuelta y continuar su camino.  
  
Eriol que se encontraba observando toda la escena le dijo " oh, conque ella es tu nuevo objetivo?  
  
" Si, se me va a hacer muy fácil" dijo Shaoran.  
  
" Shaoran, amigo, no te sorprendas si termina siendo un poco difícil, uno nunca sabe.." Dijo Eriol.  
  
" Si, pero..no en este caso" Shaoran acarició su cabello, haciendo que muchas chicas que se encontraban cerca, comenzaran a reírse y a susurrar cosas señalándolo.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-  
  
Sakura sonrío, admirando el vestido que le había hecho su querida amiga Tomoyo, Sakura estaba luciendo una hermosa solerita blanca con pétalos rosas estampados en este, y una camperita de jean rosa. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y con pequeños reflejos rubios que Tomoyo le había hecho la noche anterior, diferente a Meiling, Sakura siempre tenía ese look de niña inocente.  
  
" Sakura te ves taaaan kawaii" le dijo Tomoyo.  
  
" Tu tampoco te ves nada mal" dijo Sakura, mirando el conjunto que llevaba Tomoyo, un pescador de jean oscuro localizado y una musculosa de color violeta pastel que decía con brillantina " super star".  
  
Tomoyo juntó sus manos haciendo que emitieran un aplauso " y ahora...tatan... El maquillaje" Sakura suspiró mientras Tomoyo la hacía sentar en una silla. " Sabes Tomoyo, hoy sin querer me choque con Shaoran Li en el pasillo" le dijo, también explicándole lo raro que actuó este con ella.  
  
Tomoyo le aplico delineador a Sakura en sus ojos, " eso no me suena nada bien, tal vez quiere que seas su próxima conquista".  
  
Sakura cerró sus ojos para que Tomoyo pudiera pasarle un brillito blanco sobre estos, " eso es exactamente lo que yo pensé, no se que es lo que él esta jugando, y tampoco como supo que hoy era mi cumpleaños.."  
  
Mientras Tomoyo le aplicaba un poco de rímel es sus pestañas, Sakura no pudo parar de pensar, en la forma en que Shaoran le había guiñado; Ella sabía que él era muy lindo, con su pelo color chocolate, sus ojos color ámbar, su cuerpo musculoso, no tenía ninguna duda acerca de que Shaoran Li, era uno de los chicos mas guapos de su colegio.  
  
" Bueno Sakura, tu eres popular, y el es capitán del equipo de Fútbol, lo debe de haber escuchado de alguien, bueno..Estas lista!" Dijo Tomoyo cuando termino de ponerle un labial color rosa en los labios de Sakura. " Bueno, uno nunca sabe, quizá puede enamorarse de ti, y yo estaré ahí con mi videocamara, lista para filmar todos sus románticos momentos!"  
  
Sakura se levantó de la silla y se miró al espejo " si, como si eso alguna vez pasara, el esta solo atrás mío porque quiere sexo, pero no conseguirá nada, yo también puedo jugar mi juego, lo dejaré que piense lo que quiera, y después le cortaré el rostro a ese idiota." Sakura le aclaró a su amiga, ella iba a mantenerse virgen y de ninguna manera Li Shaoran, se iba a entrometer en su decisión.  
  
" Bueno, eso si que esta bueno, ganarle a él en su propio juego!, Oh dios mío!, Dijo Tomoyo mirando su reloj, son las 6:45, "vamos Sakura, andando!" Gritó mientras agarraba su cartera. Sakura tomó su cartera y las dos se dirigieron hacía la puerta...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Shaoran hecho una mirada a su reloj, eran las 7:50, Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban en el Shopping, antes de dirigirse donde se encontrarían con sus amigos, en el camino pasaron delante de una pareja que se encontraba besando apasionadamente, Shaoran solo los miró sarcasticamente.  
  
Los chicos se encontraban pasando una tienda de joyas, cuándo Shaoran vio a Meiling, Meiling estaba vestida con una mini de jeans bien ajustada, unas botas negras altas, medias cancan negras (n/a: las que son como redes) y un corset de color rojo, exponiendo su muy buen trabajado estomago. Shaoran se estaba volviendo loco! La quería ahora mismo, pero la única manera de conseguirla era consiguiendo a Kinomoto primero.  
  
Shaoran trató de pelear contra sus necesidades y desvió su mirada. Eriol lo miró pero sin darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amigo hacia Meiling, " y dime como se supone que vas a conseguir a Sakura, ella no es como las demás chicas, estoy segura que ella verá atravez de ti" dijo Eriol.  
  
Shaoran caminó pasando a Meiling y le echo una pequeña mirada.  
  
" Puede ser que me tome un poco de tiempo, comparado con otras chicas, ganarme la confianza de Sakura, pero..Cuando lo consiga..Voy a tener sexo con ella, voy a arruinar a esa perra, le sacaré su inocencia y después de eso...La dejaré como a todas las demás...Su reputación va a estar tan arruinada" .  
  
" Bueno estas siendo un poco rudo, pero de cualquier manera te deseo lo mejor" Eriol se paró para observar su reloj " son casi las ocho, dale vamos yendo". Los dos pasaron devuelta por donde se encontraba la pareja y se dirigieron a donde un bar cerca del Shopping, donde se encontrarían con sus amigos.  
  
-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-  
" ahaaa estoy tan hambrienta" dijo Chiharu, golpeando su estomago con la mano que tenía libre, ya que con la otra estaba cargando bolsas con ropa, accesorios, etc.  
  
" Sin mencionar cansada" agregó Rika.  
  
Sakura tomó algunas bolsas, era obvio que ella también se encontraba cansada " bueno, vamos a comer!"  
  
" A donde podemos ir?" Preguntó Naoko.  
  
" Ya sé!, Podemos ir al bar que está cerca del Shopping!" Gritó Tomoyo.  
  
Las cinco chicas se dirigieron al bar, cuando se estaban acercando, Sakura vio a Shaoran con uno de sus amigos, como era su nombre, Eriol?  
  
Shaoran estaba apunto de entrar, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sakura, oh, se veía tan sexy, e inocente vestida, todo lo contrario a Meiling, Sakura se veía hermosa sin necesidad que mostrar todo su cuerpo. También observó que Sakura estaba con cuatro amigas mas, todas ellas con bolsas de ropa en sus manos. Shaoran sintió como Sakura lo estaba observando, y levantó la vista de la ropa de esta al rostro de esta, fue en ese momento que los ojos de ella se encontraron con los ojos de él..  
  
+-+-+-+-+-++-+--++-+-+--++--+-+-++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
En el próximo capitulo: se verá algo de un diario, Sakura y Shaoran se darán el primer beso, y Shaoran pondrá en marcha su plan...  
  
N:A/ BUENO CHICOS ESPERO POR LO MENOS 15 REVIEWS PARA SUBIR MI PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE ESTE LES HAYA GUSTADO, BUENO POR AHORA ESTO SE MANTENDRA PG-13 SUPONGO CREO QUE HASTA QUE APARESCA LA PARTE FUERTE, TENGO QUE ADMITIRLO MEILING PARECE UNA PUTA (JEJE).  
  
QUIERO ACLARARLES QUE MEILING ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAV PERO ERA LA QUE PAGABA MAS DE MALA EN LA HISTORIA ASI QUE NO HAY QUE OFENDERSE! Y SI QUIEREN QUE LES MANDE ReViEw A SU CUENTO O LO LEA, DÍGANMELO..PERO NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEER EL MÍO Y MANDARME ReViEw!  
  
PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI CAPITULO ANTERIOR,LEAN ESTE Y MÁNDENME ReViEw, Y DÍGANME SI QUIEREN QUE LES MANDE UN MAIL, LAS VECES QUE SUBA LOS CAPITULOS!  
  
OK...ReViEw!! & GOD BLESS U ALL (god made coke-god made pepsi-god made tom so damn sexy, tom felton rocks!)  
  
Lotsa xxxx!!  
  
Review! |  
  
|  
  
| \ / \ / \/ 


	3. eL bEsO

"JuEgOs sExUaLeS"  
  
N/A: SCC NO ME PARTENECE ES DE CLAMP, NI TAMPOCO LA PELICULA JUEGOS SEXUALES, LO ÚNICO QUE ME PARTENECE ES MI MUÑEQUITO DE DRACO MALFOY (JEJE).  
  
ESTOY RE CONTENTA POR LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ! EN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO! CHICOS SON LO MÁXIMO!, SI SIGUEN ASÍ VOY A LLEGAR A LOS 30! YAY! PERO NO VOY A SUPONER NADA HASTA QUE PASE!  
  
BUENO QUIERO AGRADECERLE A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS: jessy, lao, MGA FGA, Sakura Mary, Belén Urrutia Guevara, Nambel, engel hope, txellchan!  
  
Todos los que me mandaron reviews el capitulo pasado, mándenme a este también!  
  
Klaudia-de-Malfoy: gracias!, Si y es E+T, pero solo un poco ya que rueda en nuestra pareja favorita, si y es un S+S!, Ah y me encanta que como yo ames a Tom Felton, es lo máximo..Pero los d/g los odio porque no tienen nada que ver..es como si pusieras Oliver y Hermione.., Nada que ver! Aparte hr+d es la delgada línea entre el amor y el odio! Jeje! Bueno sigue mandando reviews!  
  
Tamao-chan: gracias y dio pila de gracia lo de S.G.A.C!! (LOL) si, es un UA fic!, y creo que por ahora no lo voy a hacer un R.!  
  
The Dark: mm.espera hasta al final..capaz que no termina como la peli!  
  
Megumi: como le dije a Dark..espera hasta el final.capaz que no termina como la película!.  
  
Ok, como ven estoy subiendo este fic muy seguido, y eso es porque estoy enferma, tengo llagas, pero cuando vuelva al liceo, no voy a poder subirlo tan seguido, capaz que demoro una o dos semanas en subir cada capítulo, o más, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible n_n!  
  
Ok, en este cap. habrá algo de E+T ( muy poquito..pero algo es Algo!)  
  
´+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++--++-+--+-++-+-+--++--++-+-+-+--++-+-+  
  
Shaoran estaba apunto de entrar, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sakura, oh, se veía tan sexy, e inocente vestida, todo lo contrario a Meiling, Sakura se veía hermosa sin necesidad que mostrar todo su cuerpo. También observó que Sakura estaba con cuatro amigas mas, todas ellas con bolsas de ropa en sus manos. Shaoran sintió como Sakura lo estaba observando, y levantó la vista de la ropa de esta al rostro de esta, fue en ese momento que los ojos de ella se encontraron con los ojos de él..  
  
+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Capítulo3- El Beso.  
  
Sakura fue la primera en despegar la vista de los ojos de él, sus cachetes estaban tomando ya un color rojo, Shaoran que noto esto sonrió, Sakura ya estaba cayendo por él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era jugar bien y conseguiría salir victorioso! Cuando las chicas se pararon cerca de la entrada del bar, Shaoran caballerosamente les abrió la puerta para que estas pasaran primero. Las chicas se miraron con cara de no entender nada, pero igualmente entraron. " Hey la chica de pelo castaño y ojos color amatista esta re linda!" Le susurró Eriol, cuando él y Shaoran entraron. Ya al entrar vieron a todos sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol y se dirigieron hacia una mesa en la esquina, que era donde estaban ellos; con la mente de Shaoran todavía en Sakura..  
  
" Por que me está mirando con esa cara" pregunto Sakura echándole una mirada a Shaoran que estaba comiendo papas fritas.  
  
" mm. creo que le gustas" dijo Naoko, mientras comenzaba a mirar el menú.  
  
Chiharu apoyo el menú sobre la mesa y miró a Sakura, " estoy de acuerdo con Naoko, puede ser que le gustes, nunca lo vi coquetear con una chica sin hacer algún movimiento para acostarse con ella"  
  
" O es eso o esta jugando sucio" Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
" Por eso Sakura, estate preparada" dijo Rika. Sakura solo asintió.  
  
" Están listas para pedir lo que quieren?" Las chicas miraron hacia arriba y vieron a la moza esperándolas..  
  
" Sakura, como eres la del cumpleaños, pide todo lo que quieras, que va de mi parte!" Dijo Tomoyo sacando su tarjeta de crédito.  
  
" Uh... Bueno, una pizza tamaño grande, dos porciones de papas fritas tamaño grande, y 5 bebidas pequeñas...Ah.. y para postre 5 sundaes" dijo Sakura, la moza escribió el pedido en su pequeña libreta, y escribió el tipo de bebidas que querían y de sundaes, y se dirigió a la cocina a dar su pedido.  
  
Sakura le echó otra mirada a Shaoran, este se estaba riendo acerca de lo que le había dicho un amigo, Sakura hizo un movimiento brusco con su cabeza para tratar de sacárselo de su mente. " y díganme, que película vamos a ir a ver?, Solo asegurémonos que sea una que ninguna vio" preguntó.  
  
" El señor de los anillos y las dos torres?" Preguntó Naoko, era típico de ella sugerir una película de fantasía.  
  
" ya la he visto, que les parece la nueva película de James Bond, otro día para morir?" Preguntó Chiharu.  
  
" Vi esa la semana pasada!" Exclamo Tomoyo, " que les parece una de chicas?"  
  
" Ya sé!" Gritó Rika, " No me olvides!"  
  
Sakura miró a las demás " mm.no suena mal, que les parece?"  
  
" No me molesta" Dijo Chiharu, Naoko también asintió.  
  
" Suena perfecto!, Entonces eso es lo que vamos a ir a ver!, No me olvides!" Tomoyo hizo una pausa cuando la moza trajo los pedidos " A comer" grito.  
  
-++-+-+--+-++-+--+-+-++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-++-+-+-  
  
Shaoran se tiró sobre su cama, ya eran las 11:30 de la noche y estaba exhausto, después de comer, los chicos fueron a una tienda de Vídeo juegos, a jugaron maquinitas, y ganarse chicas. Shaoran se levantó, se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó un libro, era su diario íntimo. Tomó la llave de este que estaba debajo de su colchón, y abrió el candado de este. Shaoran tomó una lapicera y comenzó a escribir.  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Por fin tengo la oportunidad de poder conseguir a Meiling, todo lo que tengo que hacer es seducir a Kinomoto, y sacarle su virginidad, lo que arruinara por completo su reputación, porque ella se ha hecho una promesa de mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio. Voy a actuar como que la amo, me voy a hacer el sentimental con ella, pero al mismo tiempo el confundido y enamorado.estoy seguro que se lo va a creer, es mas ya comencé a actuar bien con ella, solo en cuestión de tiempo ella confiara en mi, para poder tener sexo. Y luego le romperé el corazón, dejándola y Meiling será toda mía. La verdad es que no amo a Meiling, solo estoy sexualmente atraído por ella. Sakura es linda con su pelo color ámbar y sus ojos color esmeralda, pero definitivamente no es Meiling, eso creo, no espera, eso LO SÉ, sé que mi plan va a fusionar...  
  
Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran cerró su diario con llave, lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar, fue al baño y se aprontó para irse a acostar.  
  
-++--+-+-++-+-+--+-++-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++--+-++-+-  
  
Sakura con mucho cuidado se quitó el maquillaje de su rostro, y se cepilló su cabello. Cuando estuvo pronta, apagó la luz del baño y salió de este. Ella bostezó y se dirigió del pasillo a su cuarto.  
  
Sakura entró a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, tomó su diario que estaba debajo de su colchón, lo abrió con la llave, comenzó a buscar donde estaba la ultima pagina que había escrito, y a continuación de esta escribió..  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Estuvo genial!, Las chicas y yo fuimos al shopping a pasear, y después fuimos al bar que queda cerca de este, y también miramos la película No me Olvides!, Que estuvo muy buena!  
  
De cualquier forma, Shaoran Li, el es un chico que sale con chicas solo para acostarse con ellas, Bueno y creo que ahora esta detrás de mí; Él en una manera esta coqueteando conmigo, pero todavía no me ha dicho nada. Mis amigas dicen que quizá el guste de mi, pero no se!, Te digo la verdad, él es bastante lindo, puede ser que me guste, pero no tanto como para acostarme con él. Bueno me tengo que ir a dormir es casi media noche!.  
  
Besos,  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura cerró su diario y lo escondió debajo de su cama, se levantó y apagó la luz antes de meterse en la cama, en el momento que apoyó su cabeza en la almohada quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
-+-++-+-+--++-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++--++-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-  
  
Al otro día, Sakura llegó a clase 5 minutos tarde. Se había levantado bastante tarde y tubo que pegarse una ducha, vestirse y desayunar en menos de 15 minutos. Sakura se quedó parada en la puerta del salón, estaba nerviosa porque tendría que compartir esta clase con Shaoran, Sakura respiró bien hondo y entró.  
  
" Perdóneme que llegué tarde, es que me quede dormida" le explicó a la profesora.  
  
"Esta bien Srta. Kinomoto, solo que no se le haga una costumbre, bueno puede tomar asiento." Dijo la profesora. Sakura asintió y se dirigió a donde usualmente se sentaba, pasando por al lado de Meiling, que se sentaba enfrente a esta, y le estaba echando miradas malignas, pero Sakura no se dio cuenta.  
  
Sakura se sentó, al lado de ella se sentaba Tomoyo, y detrás Shaoran.  
  
El siempre se sentó detrás de ella, pero a ella nunca le había molestado, hasta ahora, Sakura podía sentir cómo sus ojos la estaban mirando.  
  
Shaoran miró a la chica sentada delante de él, se veía incómoda, quizá por su presencia. Esta mañana se había enterado por Eriol que Meiling estaba saliendo con Cederic Chang, un chico del equipo de fútbol que Shaoran no se llevaba para nada bien. En este momento Shaoran no podía sentir mas que celos por Chang, pero todo eso iba a cambiar cuando el terminara su trabajito con Kinomoto...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-  
  
El día de clases había terminado y Shaoran se encontraba sacando algunos libros de su loker, cuando vio una sombra en el piso, miró para ver a quien pertenecía y vio a Meiling, estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una buzo cuello de tortuga color violeta.  
  
Ella sé dirigió hacia Shaoran," hola, primito" le dijo.  
  
Shaoran cerró su loker " hola" contestó.  
  
" y.?." Dijo Meiling " estas cerca de arruinar a ese fenómeno?"  
  
" Estoy en eso" dijo Shaoran, mientras colocaba su mochila en sus hombros, " escuche que estas saliendo con Chang".  
  
" Si, lo estoy, a propósito supuestamente él me acompañará hasta casa, nos vemos!" Meiling continuó caminando hasta alejarse..  
  
Eriol y Yamazaki, no estaban por ningún lado, y Shaoran no estaba con el humor para estar esperándolos, así que decidió irse solo caminando hacia la casa. Cuando salió de los terrenos de la escuela, vio a Aika, la chica que él había terminado ayer mirándolo tristemente. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada fría, y ella desvió su vista.  
  
Shaoran siguió caminando, hasta que llegó al parque Pingüino, con la intención de acortar el camino hacia su casa. Cuando llegó a la zona de los juegos, vio una chica del liceo Tomoeda sentada en un banco, cuando se acercó vio que era Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura estaba observando el pasto, tenía que pensar en un plan, un plan para que Shaoran probara de su propia medicina. Sakura vio una figura caminando hacía donde se encontraba ella, cuando esta se acercó mas, vio que era el mismísimo Shaoran Li. El se le acercó y se sentó a su lado..  
  
" Hola" dijo. " No te molesta que me siente aquí no?" Pregunto.  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza, " no, para nada, que te trajo aquí?"  
  
" Nada, solo me gusta la paz que hay en este lugar" le contestó. Él miró sus ojos color esmeralda, esto era muy fácil, demasiado fácil, ya podía deducir que ella se estaba enamorando de él. " Es bueno para poder olvidarme todos los problemas que tengo".  
  
Sakura miró hacia donde estaba el árbol de flores de cerezo, que recién habían florecido, y se acercó un poco mas a Shaoran, nunca había imaginado que Shaoran podía ser tan..interesante..Por un momento sintió un raro sentimiento dentro de ella, " te comprendo, yo a veces me siento igual".  
  
Ellos continuaron charlando, Shaoran le contó acerca de su vida en Hong Kong, antes de que viniera a Japón, le contó acerca de sus cuatro hermanas y como se sintió la primera vez que llegó a Tomoeda. Shaoran descubrió mucho del pasado de Sakura, como su hermano grande la molestaba todo el tiempo, y que su madre, como su padre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña.  
Se estaba haciendo tarde, y los dos se encontraban sentados muy cerca del otro, Sakura no podía creerlo, Shaoran Li, tenía otra personalidad totalmente diferente, no era como la mayoría de las personas lo describían. " Tu no eres nada que ver como las personas dicen que eres, dicen que eres cruel, y sin corazón" le dijo. Shaoran solo le sonrío.  
  
" Supongo que siempre hay que conocer a una persona antes de juzgarla" Shaoran no podía creerlo, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento ajeno a él, podría ser culpabilidad?  
  
Sakura miró a Shaoran, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, y mas, hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un gentil pero apasionado beso...  
-++-+-+--+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+--++-+--+-++--++-+-+-+-  
  
Proximo cápitulo: sabremos de las reacciones de Sakura y Shaoran ante el beso y su relacion crecerá un poquito. Sakura esta confundida, y Shaoran puede ser que se ente enamorando de ella...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
N/A: AHÍ LO TIENEN EL BESO,AL FIN, ESA ESCENA FUE DEMASIADO CURSI?  
  
PUEDE SER QUE PONGA UN POQUITITO DE E/T PERO ESTA HISTORIA SE VA A TRATAR ACERCA DE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA!, SE QUE EL BESO FUE UN POCO APRESURADO, PERO ESPEREN HASTA EL PROX CÁPITULO Y AHÍ ENTENDERAN EL PORQUE!  
  
PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN VISTO LA PELÍCULA: TENGO QUE ADMITIRLES QUE EL FINAL ME DESILUCIONÓ MUCHO, POR ESO NO CREO QUE MI FIC, TENGA EL MISMO FINAL QUE LA PELI...SOLO PARA QUE SEPAN.  
  
PARA LOS QUE NO LEYERON MI HISTORIA LEEANLA, Y PARA LOS QUE LA LEYERON SIGANLA LEYENDO Y PLS MANDENME REVIEW...ME HACE SENTIR TAAAN BIEN!, ESPERO POR LO MENOS TENER 20 REVIEWS MAS n_n!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
| | | |  
  
| | | | \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	4. La ReAcCióN

N/A: HOLA A TODOS!!! POR EL PEDIDO DE MUCHA GENTE QUE CHATEO CON MIGO EN MSN SOBRE MI HISTORIA, HE DECISDIDO LEVANTAR EL 4TO CAPITULO!!!! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!, Y RECIBIR MUUUCHOS REVIEWS, XRA LEVANTAR EL PROXIMO!!!! (Y VA EN SERIO n_n)!  
  
Gracias para los que me mandaron reviews, los amo!!!, Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior!!  
  
Gracias a: Sakura Kat; *Sango_Kirara*; belen; The Dark; mer; MGA FGA; Angelment y Jessy.  
  
Xra los que no leyeron mi historia, leeanlaaa!!! Y xra los que la leyeron, sigan leyéndola!!! Y r&r!!!  
  
Ah...y SCC es de clamp!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-  
  
Sakura miró a Shaoran, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, y mas, hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un gentil pero apasionado beso...  
-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Capítulo 4 - La reacción.  
  
Sakura lo empujó, se podía observar el shock en que se encontraba por la mirada en sus ojos, " lo..lo siento, no puedo!, Nosotros...Nosotros ni siquiera nos conocemos...solo nos pusimos a hablar... No puedo!" Lagrimas se le estaban formando en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, Sakura no podía creer que acababa de besar a Shaoran Li, después de haberse hecho la promesa de que no se enamoraría de él.  
  
" Mierda!" Shaoran pensó, había actuado muy pronto, pero no pudo negarse que había disfrutado la sensación de sus labios suaves y color rosa único sobre los suyos, Sakura se levantó de donde estaba sentada y trato de irse, pero Shaoran la tomó del brazo.  
  
" No, soy yo el que debe disculparse, No debí haberte besado, la verdad es que, hay algo en ti...Que te hace diferente de las otras chicas que he estado saliendo, algo que...Me gusta, pero no puedo deducir exactamente que es..." Dijo Shaoran, no era exactamente una mentira; el ni siquiera había planeado besarla tan rápido. " Por lo menos..podemos ser amigos? Dijo, manteniendo su brazo firmemente, agarrando el brazo de esta. Sakura se quedó helada, Shaoran realmente sentía eso? No, todo era parte del juego que estaba planeando para con ella.  
  
" Suelta mi brazo" dijo Sakura fríamente; Shaoran inmediatamente lo soltó, " La verdad no se a que diablos crees que estas jugando, si realmente eres sincero acerca de lo que has dicho, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza, y quizá ahí, podáramos ser amigos, y capaz que después algo mas, si tu no haces ningún movimiento hacía mi como el que has hecho. Pero en este momento, ya no sé lo que pensar de ti." Dijo Sakura, antes de darse media vuelta e irse corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen, y alejarse lo mas que pudiese de aquel parque.  
  
Shaoran estaba a punto de ir corriendo detrás de ella pero pensó que sería mejor que no, podría empeorar todo. Shaoran observó a Sakura doblar una esquina corriendo a toda velocidad, se sintió un poco mal por lo que había sucedido con Sakura hacia unos minutos, pero un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer. Bueno, hizo un mal movimiento con ella, pero eso no lo iba a parar de conseguir lo que quería, de ninguna manera....  
  
-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+--++-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Sakura secó las lagrimas que estaban cayendo en abundancia de su rostro, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró.  
  
" Hermano, papá?" Comenzó a llamar, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, Touya que era su hermano, debía de estar todavía trabajando, al igual que su padre. Sakura respiró aliviada, su hermano le ordenaría que le cuente que era lo que le había sucedido, y Sakura no se atrevía a contarle la verdad.  
  
Sakura se dirigió hacia el comedor y se recostó sobre un sillón blanco, pensando acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. No sabía si lo que Shaoran le había dicho era verdad, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Shaoran lo hacía para poder acostarse con ella.  
  
Sakura sabía que tenía que mantenerse preparada, decidió seguirle el juego a Shaoran, pretender que ella no sospechaba nada, y entonces quizá él entendiese porque ella había decidido mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio. Y si el no lo entendía, y trataba de llevarla a la cama, lo dejaría y seguiría con su vida como siempre.  
  
Sip, perfecto, si Shaoran realmente había cambiado, quizá Sakura podría estar con él, y si no, ella dejaría que él jugase su juego, y lo haría cambiar, si!, Eso era lo que iba a hacer. " Por que diablos quiero estar con él? Es por que lo amo, o algo parecido?" Pensó Sakura, se sentía confundida, sabía que le gustaba Shaoran, pero... lo amaba?.  
  
Sakura miró el reloj, eran las 7:00 de la noche, se dirigió a la cocina, y tomó el teléfono. Marco el numero de Tomoyo, para contarle todo lo que había pasado esta tarde en el parque pingüino y también acerca del nuevo plan que tenía..  
  
++-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Shaoran puso su diario intimo devuelta en su lugar, había estado escribiendo todo lo que había sucedido en el Parque pingüino esta tarde. Shaoran se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la cocina para preparase un aperitivo, cuando sonó el timbre. Shaoran abrió la puerta, encontrando a Meiling luciendo tan sexy como siempre.  
  
Estaba usando unas calzas hasta las rodillas color añil bien ajustadas, y un pequeño top blanco que solo le cubría el pecho dejando ver su abdomen. " Hola primo, llegue!" dijo pasando su mano sobre su largo cabello y sonriendo.  
  
Los ojos de Shaoran se desviaron a donde estaba su pecho.  
  
Meiling caminó hacia el comedor balanceando sus caderas muy sensualmente, " y como anda la operación "arruina Kinomoto" eh?" " Ya has hecho algún movimiento?" .  
  
" Bueno si, la besé, pero ella salió corriendo. Dijo que tenía que ganar su confianza antes de ser amigos o algo más". Dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera.  
  
Meiling se sentó a su lado. " Típico de niña buena y estúpida, no deberías haberla besado tan temprano".  
  
" Lo sé, pero todavía no me he dado por vencido" dijo Shaoran, sus ojos todavía estaban sobre el pecho de esta.  
  
Meiling se acercó a Shaoran y comenzó a acariciarse los senos. " Que te parece un poco de inspiración" y comenzó a besarlo fuertemente, y este le respondió con mas fuerza todavía obligándola a dejar entrar su lengua en su boca, Mientras Meiling comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de este, justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno para Shaoran, Meiling se detuvo.  
  
" ahí tienes una prueba de lo que te espera si arruinas a Kinomoto" Dijo, " hay mucho mas, créeme. Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con Cederic, nos vemos..Primito." Meiling se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue, dejando a un muy alzado Shaoran.  
  
-++-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-++-+-+-  
  
Shaoran estaba besando a Sakura, sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas estaban aferradas sobre la cintura de este, La espalda de Sakura estaba contra la pared, Shaoran comenzó a darle besos de mariposa sobre su cuello, moviendo su mano hacia su blusa y comenzando a desembotonarsela. (N/a: eso es una palabra?)  
  
De repente, Meiling apareció y empujo a Shaoran lejos de Sakura, haciendo que esta cayera al piso, Shaoran miró sarcásticamente a Sakura y comenzó a besar a Meiling. Cuándo dejaron de besarse, Meiling le sonrío a Sakura " él es mío arrastrada, nunca fue tuyo" lagrimas comenzaron a fluir del rostro de Sakura, " es verdad, Shaoran? DÍMELO!!.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a reírse " obviamente que es verdad, porque alguien como YO, se enamoraría de alguien como TU? Tu fuiste una chica cualquiera que se me apareció en el camino, no eres NADA, me escuchaste...NADA para mí.  
  
Meiling tomó a Shaoran de la mano y los dos comenzaron a alejarse " adiós Sakura!".  
"NOOOOOOO! "  
  
Sakura abrió sus ojos y se sentó, todavía se encontraba en la cama. Todo había sido un sueño, pero porque estaba Meiling en el sueño?, y porque le dolió tanto a Sakura verla con Shaoran. Sakura limpió las gotas de sudor de su frente a causa del mal sueño, y miró el reloj, la luz parpadeante que emitía este le indicaba que eran las 3:00 de la mañana.  
  
Sakura se recostó sobre su cama, quería ese sueño decirle algo?, Sakura no pudo dejar de pensar que había algún tipo de conexión entre Meiling y Shaoran.  
  
Sakura bostezó y se volvió a dormir, su mente se encontraba en un cierto chico de cabellos color marrón y ojos ámbar...  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..++.+-+--+-++-+--++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+  
  
Al otro día antes del primer período de clases, Shaoran se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio tratando de encontrar a Sakura, pero esta no se encontraba por ningún lado, debía de haber faltado o estaba retrasada.  
  
Shaoran suspiró, no podría ver a Sakura hasta el próximo recreo, y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella acerca de lo que había sucedido el otro día. Dándose por vencido, Shaoran se dirigió a la clase de matemática porque el timbre sonaría en cualquier momento.  
  
Cuando Shaoran estaba por entrar a la clase, vio a Eriol coqueteando con la chica de ojos amatista y cabellos negros, amiga de Sakura. Era obvio que a ella le gustaba Eriol, porque estaba sonrojada y estaba coqueteando también. Shaoran iba a preguntarle dónde se encontraba Sakura, pero vio que esta ya tenía cara de preocupada.  
  
Shaoran entró a la clase, y vio a una hermosa chica de cabello ámbar sentada, era Sakura y estaba hablando con Yamazaki, que diablos hacía ÉL hablando con Sakura? Shaoran se resistió a la urgencia de pegarle a su amigo, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Sakura.  
  
" Sabias que.." Yamazaki comenzó a decir " el oro comenzó a llamarse oro, cuando el imperio oromius, que fueron los primeros en usar oro, comenzaron a rec-"  
  
"Mentiras, todas mentiras, ya te lo he dicho!" Una chica de cabellos marrones cortó el relato de Yamazaki, y lo jaló de la oreja alejándolo de Sakura. Shaoran se acordaba de ella, ella era Chiria o Chihara algo por el estilo, había salido con Shaoran el año pasado, antes de que él la dejara, obviamente.  
  
Sakura levantó la ceja, "que, no era verdad? Bueno...De acuerdo" pensó, Sakura tomó sus libros de Inglés y cerró su loker. El día de hoy había llegado al liceo 3 minutos antes que suene el timbre, Sakura se dio vuelta y se encontró a Shaoran parado a muy poca distancia de ella.  
  
Shaoran se acerco a Sakura " mm..Sakura, podemos hablar?  
  
Sakura lo miró abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa " mm, de acuerdo" dijo, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a sonar el timbre. " Pero no podré hasta el almuerzo, de acuerdo?"  
  
Shaoran asintió con la cabeza " de acuerdo, adiós".  
  
" Adiós" dijo Sakura caminando hacía la clase de Inglés. En el camino se encontró con Tomoyo, que SEGUÍA coqueteando con Eriol. Él era amigo de Shaoran, pero actuaba totalmente diferente a este; a diferencia de Shaoran, Eriol solo había tenido 2 novias, en cambio Shaoran, ciento y pico?...  
  
Sakura tomó a Tomoyo del brazo, " adiós Eriol!" Gritó Tomoyo. Sakura hizo un movimiento con los ojos.  
  
" Escucha" le dijo a Tomoyo " no me sentaré contigo en el almuerzo, porque Shaoran y yo tenemos que hablar de acuerdo?".  
  
" ohh con que ahora es Shaoran eh?, Que ha pasado con Li? Tomoyo le guiño a Sakura, " de cualquier manera Sakura, ten cuidado".  
  
" Ya lo se Tomoyo, pero siento que el esta cambiando.." dijo Sakura.  
  
" Bueno, pero podría ser parte del nuevo juego que esta jugando..." Dijo Tomoyo, al mismo tiempo que entraban a la clase de Inglés.  
  
Las dos chicas se apuraron a tomar sus asientos, cuando la profesora les comenzó a echar miradas de desagrado.  
  
Sakura le echo una mirada a su reloj, eran las 8:45 y el almuerzo no era hasta las 12. Ufa, estas si que serían las 3 horas y 15 minutos más largos de su vida...  
  
-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Próximo capítulo: Shaoran plantea una pregunta, sabremos un poquito mas acerca del plan de Meiling; y habrán mas sentimientos confusos!  
  
+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
A/N: Y CUAL CREEN QUE SERÁ LA PREGUNTA DE SHAORAN?  
  
DE CUALQUIER FORMA REVIEWWWWW!!! USTEDES SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO MUY SEGUIDO..HASTA HOY (porque mañana es lunes y me reintegro al liceo y se vienen los primeros exámenes!!!).  
  
IMPORTANTE: para la gente que ha visto la película, ustedes creen que MEILING TIENE QUE TERMINAR IGUAL QUE KATHERIN?, DÍGANME SI, SI O NO! PERO IGUAL NO LES DIRE MI DECISION.  
  
Y USTEDES CREEN QUE MEILING TENDRÍA QUE HACERSE BUENA AL FINAL?? ENTONCES SI NO QUIEREN QUE MEILING SEA MALA O SE MUERA AL FINAL MÁNDENME UN REVIEW CON SU RESPUESTA! 0_0!!  
  
SOLO ME ESTABA PREGUNTANDO.HAY ALGUNA URUGUAYA O ARGENTINA LEYENDO MI FIC?? -_-UUU.  
  
PLS VAYAN AL BOTON DE REVIEW Y MÁNDENME UNO!! (JEJE PARESCO UNA DESESPERADA!).  
  
SABEN QUE ESTE FIC ME TOMA BASTANTE TIEMPO PARA PENSARLO...PERO COMO USTEDES SON GENIALES TRATO DE LEVANTARLO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDO! POR ESO LES PIDO POR LO MENOS 10 REVIEWS PARA LEVANTAR EL OTRO CAPITULO ( Y EN SERIO!)!  
  
(SONROJADA) LO SIENTO SI LES PIDO QUE ME MANDEN MUCHO REVIEWS..SI USTEDES QUIEREN NO ME TIENEN QUE MANDAR ( ESO LO DIJE PARA QUE NO ME MANDEN REVIEWS DICIENDO QUE YO SOLO BUSCO REVIEWS n_n UUU!)  
  
| | | | | \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
| | | | |  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
| | | | | \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
| | | | | \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
| | | | |  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
| | | | | \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	5. La PrEgUnTa

N/A: HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTAN?, PERDON QUE TARDE.PERO COMO SABEN SON VACACIONES Y NO ESTUBE EN MI CASA..Y TAMBIÉN CON ESTO DEL LICEO.VOY A TARDAR BASTANTE..PERO VA A VALER LA PENA!, SCC ES DE CLAMP! (LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA, PLS!)  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Engel hope; Lao; Angelment; txellchan; kawaii_syaoran- gurl; Jorge Contreras; María Hotaru; Haru Nekoi.  
  
SIII PASE MAS DE LOS 50 REVIEWS!!! Y SOLO CON 5 CAPÍTULOS!!! ESPERO LLEGAR A LOS 100!!! n_n**  
  
Windy Wolf: Gracias x el review!, Tomoyo de MALA?? o_O! Eso si que sería raro!! Jaja! Me alegro que te halla gustado! Si y me encantaría leer tus fic..decime como se llaman!! Y ni bien pueda los leo!  
  
Jessi: hola!, Gracias!, y si...Quién no quiere que pase eso!, Pero todo a su tiempo...*jeje* bueno ya verás y si queres enterarte te digo solo 1 cosa: Seguí leyendo!! n_n!  
  
yesbeel paloma Oviedo reyes: si la peli esta de +!!! Lastima el final..Aunque honestamente no se si no va a terminar como la peli..Capaz que Shaoran se muere..mm no se, tenes que seguir leyendo xra averiguarlo!! Jeje!! Y acerca de lo de Meiling...mm pues el tiempo dirá.. Salu2 a rep.Dominicana!! Hace 4 años fui y me encanto!! y gracias..Yo también espero que me valla bien en los exams! -_-uuu!  
  
Tomoe Himura: Gracias x el review..y supongo que es así como piensa todo el mundo que puede llegar a pasar, pero...El fic puede tener giros inesperados!... Mm...Si queres averiguar te digo lo mismo q a los demás seguí leyendo y VIVA S+S!!! y r&r ( jeje me salió del alma...Que tonta que soy o//_//o!)..  
  
Cindy Merette: Gracias x el review.y estoy bien! y vos?... Bueno me alegra que te divierta mucho, esa es la gracia!, ah y si no viste la peli te recomiendo verla esta alucinante.pero la 1 pq la dos es un desastre!, y...mira con eso de Shaoran..supongo que no lo voy a matar...mm no se...Que tenes que hacer??...Que??? A ver díganme todos juntos!! SEGUIR LEYENDO!!.Jeje! ah y acá tenes el cap. 5 espero q lo disfrutes!  
  
Seiyuru Hiko: Gracias!, Me alegro que te parezca buena la idea!, y tmb que te parezca original!, Bueno sobre el final..mm no te puedo decir...Pero estoy segura que te va a gustar.aunque todavía no lo tengo muy decidido...O sea falta bastante xra el final.jeje..y como que a mí las malas no me gustan pero puede ser que Meiling gane como puede ser que no.a mí me gustan también las películas de giros inesperados!, Y S+S 4 EVA TOO!, mm..Para las escenas..Me parece que eso no es lo taaan importante del fic..O lo es?...Pero van a ver escenas que para mi criterio son subiditas pero no se si para el tuyo..Igual espero que te guste!  
  
Crystal23: ahaaayy me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia!!! Pq tu historia me reeee gusto..una de mis favoritas!! Así q mas te vale subir rápido él capitulo y que Saku se quede con Shaoran! Bueno..respecto con quien le va a dar la lección a quien...y ... Vas a tener que averiguarlo vos sola leyéndola!! Jeje!  
  
Mer: gracias!..Hoy te vas a enterar de la pregunta!! Ta..ta.ta..ta..tan!! Bueno esta bien pénsalo tranqui! Bye! Sigue leyendo!  
  
The Dark: Jeje!! Gracias!!..Meiling x corrupción de menores!!! Jaja!! Acuérdate que ella es una menor también...Todos tienen 16!, Que mentes podridas la de los adolescentes estos días ( como dice mi profesora de Biología una vieja gorda y taponsita!) -_-uuu en serio parezco una desesperada?? O///_////O Y bueno es que me gustan los reviews!! QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 100 jejeje! Y acá esta la continuación o sea que léela y manda r&r!! Ahaa...Y el final.mmmmm...Solo yo lo sé ( bueno..como que + o -..) Me alegro que el review mas largo de tu vida me lo dediques a mi...Voy a llorar...BUAHHHHHH...jeje n_-!!.  
  
+-+-+-+-+--+-++--++--++-+--++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
" Bueno, pero podría ser parte del nuevo juego que esta jugando..." Dijo Tomoyo, al mismo tiempo que entraban a la clase de Inglés.  
  
Las dos chicas se apuraron a tomar sus asientos, cuando la profesora les comenzó a echar miradas de desagrado.  
  
Sakura le echo una mirada a su reloj, eran las 8:45 y el almuerzo no era hasta las 12. Ufa, estas si que serían las 3 horas y 15 minutos más largos de su vida...  
  
-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Capítulo 5 - La pregunta.  
  
Shaoran abrió la puerta de la cafetería de la escuela e ingresó a esta. Echo una mirada alrededor y vio a Sakura ubicada en una mesa, esperando por él. Lentamente se dirigió donde se encontraba ella y al llegar tomó asiento. Shaoran sabía que si llegaba a dar un mal movimiento otra vez perdería todas sus oportunidades de poder lograr algo con ella.  
  
" Bueno..." Comenzó a hablar Shaoran " acerca de lo de ayer, me gustaría explicarte...". Sakura lo miró preguntando que excusa iba a decir " dime." Dijo esta.  
  
" Quiero decirte que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice, no fue mi intención besarte, es que..No pude evitarlo. Quizá no podamos ser lo que yo quería que seamos..Pero podemos...Podemos ser..Amigos?" Dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura alzó una ceja, Wow, no sonaba para nada una mentira, pero devuelta, él es un experto para engañar a las chicas. De acuerdo, debería darle una oportunidad. " Esta bien, pero como te dije ayer, primero tienes que ganarte mi confianza, si quieres llegar a tener algo mas que amistad conmigo." Ella le dijo.  
  
Shaoran asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, perfecto, se estaba creyendo todo, que chica fácil de convencer.." Y dime.." Dijo " que es lo que tengo que hacer?".  
  
" Por un mes empezando por hoy, tienes que dejar de salir con chicas, y acostarte con ellas, esto es como una prueba para ti, si la pasas vamos a poder llegar a ser algo mas que amigos.." Dijo Sakura.  
  
" Un mes???..Sería capaz él de estar un mes sin acostarse con una chica??, "Preferible unos pocos días" dijo la parte mala de su mente, " de acuerdo, lo haré!" Dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura sonrió " y cuando pases, si llegas a pasar la prueba, no quiere decir que voy a tener sexo contigo, solo quiere decir que vamos a ser novios, de acuerdo?"  
  
Shaoran hizo un movimiento con los ojos " si lo que sea".  
  
" Bien" dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su lonchera y se ponía de pie. " esta charla no duró tanto como yo había estimado, así que si no-té molesta me iré a comer con mis amigas, y estoy segura que tu querrás ir a comer con los tuyos"  
  
" Si, claro, adiós Sakura" Dijo Shaoran.  
  
"Adiós Shaoran" dijo, y se dirigió donde se encontraban sus amigas.  
  
Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar de tener sexo durante 1 mes, y Sakura sería suya. Cuando Shaoran se levantó para dirigirse donde se encontraban sus amigos, sintió a alguien que lo tomó del hombro, al principio pensó que era Sakura, pero cuándo se volteo, se encontró con Meiling, estaba usando unos jeans negros bien ajustados, y una musculosa color azul pastel con solo una manga.  
  
" Entonces, dime...¿Cómo estuvo la pequeña charla con Kinomoto?" Dijo " Las chicas y yo te vimos hablando con ella, entonces dime..., Acerca dé que fue lo que hablaron? " Cuándo Meiling se refería a las chicas estaba hablando de Shaycha y Cho.  
  
" Bueno, me perdono fácilmente, pero solo somos amigos por ahora, y me dijo que si quería mas que amistad, tendría que dejar de acostarme con chicas durante un mes entero..." Le explicó Shaoran.  
  
" Un mes?..Estas seguro que lo lograras?, Hay miles de chicas con las cuales puedes acostarte que estoy segura, no le dirán nada a Kinomoto" Dijo Meiling.  
  
" No, no pienso arriesgarme, de ninguna manera voy a arruinar la oportunidad que me ha dado." Dijo Shaoran. El perfectamente podría acostarse con cualquiera sin que Sakura se enterase, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía algo raro hacia ella, no quería herirla. "Pero obviamente, la vas a herir, romperás su corazón en mil pedazos" dijo la vos mala en su mente.  
  
" De cualquier forma, manténme informada respecto a todo lo que hagas" dijo Meiling, antes de dirigierse donde se encontraban sus amigas Shaycha y Cho.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+--++-+--++-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+--++-+-  
  
Meiling se sentó, Shaycha y Cho levantaron la vista de las revistas que estaban leyendo.  
  
" Y Shaoran esta cerca de poder desvirgar a la perra de Kinomoto? Preguntó Cho.  
  
" Se ha hecho amigo de ella, es muy obvio que esta comenzando a tener sentimientos hacia esa imbécil, pero la estúpida no sabe" contestó Meiling.  
  
" Y que harás cuando Shaoran se acueste con Kinomoto? Preguntó Shaycha.  
  
" Y..Le va a doler mucho dejar a Kinomoto, pero lo hará, porque Shaoran piensa que yo me voy a acostar con él, pero el muy tonto no sabe que yo, ni en sueños voy a acostarme con él, y eso lo va a herir todavía mas, Shaoran se va a quedar sin el pan y sin la torta, después de todo lo que ha hecho no conseguirá nada a cambio." Les explicó Meiling " es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro" .  
  
" Puedo quedarme con Shaoran después que tu termines con él?" Preguntó Cho.  
  
" No!, No es justo tu te quedaste con Tai la última vez" se quejó Shaycha.  
  
Meiling sonrió maliciosamente, ese no era ni siquiera el comienzo de su plan...Oh no...había mucho mas por venir..  
  
-+-++-+-+--+-++-+--++--+-++-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+  
  
" Hola chicas!" Dijo Sakura al sentarse al lado de Tomoyo.  
  
" Sakura dinos, que diablos estabas haciendo sentada con Li? " Preguntó Chiharu.  
  
" Bueno..Yo..." Sakura estaba a punto de explicar cuándo fue interrumpida por Tomoyo.  
  
" Y dime...Ya son pareja?"  
  
" Déjame explicar!" Gritó Sakura " sólo somos amigos!".  
  
" si, amigos, de acuerdo..te veías tan embobada hablando con Li " le guiño Rika.  
  
Sakura se sonrojó " no, sinceramente, somos sólo amigos, pero quizá podamos ser algo mas si Shaoran pasa la prueba..."  
  
" Prueba, que prueba?" Preguntó Naoko. Sakura les explicó acerca de la prueba que consistía en un mes sin sexo y de cómo Shaoran había aceptado. Cuando Sakura concluyó, las chicas quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta.  
  
" Realmente debes gustarle Sakura, ese no es el Shaoran Li, con el cual yo salí" dijo Chiharu.  
  
" Grande loka!, Tienes al pobre chico bajo tu manga! " Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
" Tu crees que será capaz de lograrlo?, Y que pasa si duerme con una chica, que harás? Preguntó Rika.  
  
" Bueno en esa caso no pierdo nada, dejo a Shaoran y el único herido será él, no yo" en su corazón Sakura deseaba que Shaoran pasara la prueba, pero ella no amaba a Shaoran, o sí?  
  
-++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+--++-+--++-+-  
  
" No, no quiero salir contigo Yoko" le dijo Shaoran a una chica que se le había lanzado, tratando de lograr salir con él. Yoko era la 4ta chica que se le había lanzado desde el almuerzo, con la intención de salir con él, pero Shaoran obviamente había rechazado a todas. Rumores habían empezado a correr ( empezados por Meiling) acerca de la pequeña prueba de Shaoran, y las chicas que no querían que Shaoran terminara con Sakura, comenzaron a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para terminar con aquella prueba.  
  
Yoko retiró su cabello de sobre su hombro y se alejo con la nariz alzada.  
  
" Que enferma" murmuró Shaoran para sus adentros, y se dirigió al salón de matemáticas.  
  
" Shaoran espera!" Gritó una voz. Era Eriol. Que corrió para alcanzar a Shaoran, " y como te está yendo?" Le preguntó. Shaoran le había comentado a él y algunos amigos mas acerca de la prueba.  
  
" Por ahora hubieron cuatro chicas tratando de salir conmigo, pero no pienso ni tantarme, no quiere decir que alguna de esas chicas me tiente..."  
  
Eriol se acomodó los lentes, " y dime...Te gusta Sakura o algo por el estilo? A Shaoran aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba aquella pregunta, penso durante unos segundos y contestó " No".  
  
" Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, sientes algo por ella no? Dijo Eriol.  
  
Shaoran desvió su mirada al piso, podría ser que le gustase Sakura?, Pero, no le gustaba Meiling?, Shaoran miró hacia delante y murmuró " no se..Puede ser, pero también quiero a Meiling".  
  
" Entonces creo que debes tomar una decisión, o dejas a Meiling y al trato, o sigues con él " Dijo Eriol. Shaoran sacudió su cabeza, " he llegado muy lejos y no voy a dejar que unos insignificantes sentimientos, se me interpongan en el camino" .  
  
Los dos chicos llegaron al salón de matemáticas y entraron. Tenían esta clase con Sakura y Tomoyo, pero ninguna de las dos había llegado todavía. Shaoran se sentó donde usualmente se sentaba, dos asientos detrás de Meiling, que se encontraba pintando sus uñas, y Eriol se sentó al lado de este. El timbre había sonado hacía ya unos minutos y una cantidad de alumnos entraban a clase. Shaoran se encontraba observando a Meiling y como su cabello graciosamente se movía por el viento, que se colaba por la pequeña ventana sobre la pared. Cuando de repente alguien se sentó en la silla que estaba entre medio de Shaoran y Meiling. Era Sakura, que le sonrió a Shaoran, " y, que cuentas?" Le preguntó. Shaoran estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la profesora ingresó al aula. En vez de esto, Shaoran comenzó a observar a Sakura y en como su cabello graciosamente se movía por el pequeño viento, que se colaba por la pequeña ventana sobre la pared....  
  
-+-++--+-+-++-+--++--++-+--+-++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-  
  
Shaoran tomó su bolso, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la escuela tratando de encontrar a Sakura, El día había terminado, y Shaoran quería acompañarla hacia la casa, para hacer una buena impresión. Cuando estaba doblando la esquina una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia el salón de matemática que se encontraba vacío. Shaoran miró a la persona, era Meiling.  
  
Meiling le sonrió a Shaoran y puso sus manos sobre el cuello de este " Solo para tentarte" Dijo. Meiling estaba tratando de hacer que Shaoran perdiera la prueba. Besó fuertemente los labios de Shaoran, y él la besó también. Meiling cortó el beso y quitó sus manos del cuello de este.  
  
" Shaoran, que estas haciendo?" Se escucho una dulce voz preguntando.  
  
Shaoran se volteo y se encontró con nada menos que Sakura..y ella..había visto todo...  
  
+-+--++--+-+-++--+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
N/A: BUENO ESO ES TODO!!! EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SALDRA DENTRO DE..NI YO SE CUANDO...CUANDO PUEDA..SOLO LES PIDO...SI MANDAN MUUUUCHOS REVIEWS CAPÁZ QUE LO LEVANTO PRONTO..PERO ESO ES SOLO SI MANDAN REVIEWS..PORQUE QUIERO VER CUANTA GENTE ESTA LLEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y SI LES GUSTA!....BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO..MMMMM QUE PASARÁ DESPUES..???? MUÉRANSE DE LA CURIOSIDAD..JAJAJAJA!!! NO, YA SE VAN A ENTERAR...SOLO TIENEN QUE SEGUIR LEYENDO ( LOS QUE YA LEEN MI HISTORIA) Y LOS QUE NO...LÉANLA YA! ( AHAA Y TAMBIÉN LEAN LA OTRA!!! PLS,PLS!! ESTA BUENA AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO ESTA...JEJE, MENTIRALAS DOS ESTAN BUENAS!! n_n! BUENO GOD BLESS U ALL Y R&R!! BYE!! PD: QUIERO SABER SI HAY ALGUNA URUGUAYA LEYENDO MI FIC!!!  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	6. La ExCuSa

N/A: HOLA A TODOS!!! DESPUES DE CASI 3 SEMANAS!!!! SCC NO ES MIO ES DE CLAMP!  
  
RECIBÍ PILA DE REVIEWS!!! WOW!! ESTOY RE CONTENTA!!! SON UNOS GENIOS!! SABEN, ALQUILE LA PELI JUEGOS SEXUALES Y LA MIRE, ME SENTÍ TAN ESATUPIDA..LA ESTABAN DANDO POR TV Y YO MIRE PARTES Y NI SIQUIERA ME DI CUENTA QUE ERA JUEGOS SEXUALES!!! n_nUUU!  
  
También alquilé LA DOS PERO NO ES LO MISMO SIN RYAN PHILLIPE!!  
  
ESTOY SORPRENDIDA..UN POCO TRISTE, NO HAY NINGUNA URUGUAYA QUE LE GUSTE SCC Y ESCRIBA EN FF.NET!!! QUE VERGUIENZA!! (LOL).  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A: Sakura, Manami-chan, LIn LiN ^^ , kaAn, Lucía Boggiano - Sakura, Bra, Long, belén, Mer.  
  
Tomoe Himura: Jaja!!...Gracias x el review...y si yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con shaoran muahahahaha!!! Soy mala!!!.Lol!!!  
  
Cindy M.: Mmmm..No lo se...Te prometo que habrá escenas de e+t pero no un cap. entero..O sea me gustan pero no puedo porque me altera la historia!! Pero te voy a hacer pequeñas escenas! Y a todos los que nos gustan e+t!! Gracias x el review!  
  
The Dark: Lol!!! Tus reviews son reee graciosos!!! JEEZ como que una huelga!! Menos mal que la dejaste!!!...y los capítulos son cortos para dejarte intrigada!!!...Me pone muy contenta que te guste mei de mala!!! Besos y seguí leyendo! Y r&r (quiero 100!!)  
  
Lady Kaoru: Gracias! Me pone contenta que te haya gustado la idea!  
  
Mmm.el final lo vas a tener que leer...!! Y no te preocupes..La película no es igual al fic!  
  
Crystal23: gracias!!.y si quedo en veremos..Pero acá esta el prox!! Me encantó como terminaste el fic!!! Te quedo espectacular!!  
  
Laura Li: y trataré pero son cortos por una razón!! Gracias x el fic y sigue leyendo!  
  
Ok tengo que admitir que un chico con un diario es un poco afeminado!!! ( Sin ofensas!) Por eso tendrá una agenda!  
  
Ah y para los que no leyeron LÉANLO y para los que si SÍGANLO LEYENDO!!  
  
--+-+-++-+-+-+-+----++--+-++-+-+--++--++-+-+-+--++--++-+--++-+-+-+-+--+-++-  
  
Meiling le sonrió a Shaoran y puso sus manos sobre el cuello de este " Solo para tentarte" Dijo. Meiling estaba tratando de hacer que Shaoran perdiera la prueba. Besó fuertemente los labios de Shaoran, y él la besó también. Meiling cortó el beso y quitó sus manos del cuello de este.  
  
" Shaoran, que estas haciendo?" Se escucho una dulce voz preguntando.  
  
Shaoran se volteo y se encontró con nada menos que Sakura..y ella..había visto todo...  
  
+-+--++--+-+-++--+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Capítulo 6_ la Excusa.  
  
" Sakura!" Gritó Shaoran. " Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada?!"  
  
" Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban los dos, mirandoce uno al otro. De cualquier forma ¿ porque estas tu aquí?" Dijo Sakura. Meiling sonrió, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Shaoran suspiró aliviado.  
  
" Uh..Solo vine a buscar mi cuaderno de matemáticas, y Meiling me siguió. Lo único que quería decirme es que mi madre me llamó ayer por la noche. Y que hay de ti?"  
  
" Estaba buscando a Tomoyo, bueno entonces los dejaré para que puedan continuar en lo que estaban..." Dijo Sakura. Y se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del salón cerrando la puerta.  
  
" Bueno eso estuvo cerca!" Dijo Shaoran.  
  
Meiling frunció el entrecejo " que distraída y estúpida que es, té creyó! De cualquier forma, Me voy, llámame si se da la posibilidad de que te la cojas" se dio media vuelta y salió del salón.  
  
Shaoran trató de calmarse, estaba muy complacido porque no había sido atrapado por Sakura en el primer día de la prueba, pero cuando Meiling lo beso, no fue nada parecido a cuando él besó a Sakura, le faltaba algo..  
  
Shaoran abrió la puerta del salón y salió de este. Sakura no se encontraba en ninguna parte; continuó caminando y vio a esta charlando con aquella chica, Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran se dirigió corriendo hacia ella,  
  
" Hola Sakura!" Dijo. Sakura y Tomoyo cortaron la conversación acerca de dios sabe que...  
  
" Los dejo solos" le susurró Tomoyo a Sakura antes de irse caminando hacia otra dirección.  
  
" Hola Shaoran!" Lo saludó Sakura.  
  
" Me estaba preguntando si te podría acompañar hasta tu casa, ya sabes como amigos" dijo Shaoran.  
  
" Claro!" Dijo Sakura y los dos salieron del colegio.  
" Y.." Dijo Sakura " como es que tu madre conoce a Meiling?"  
  
" Ella es mi prima, bueno prima política" le contesto Shaoran " Mi tío se casó con su madre.  
  
Sakura asintió " entonces..Ustedes viven juntos?" Preguntó Sakura.  
  
" No, de echo, no. Cada uno tiene su apartamento." Dijo mientras cruzaban el parque pingüino.  
  
" Extrañas a tu familia?" le pregunto Sakura.  
  
Shaoran pateó una piedra " bueno, es grandioso estar lejos de mis cuatro molestas hermanas, pero a veces las extraño"  
  
Sakura se echo a reír " desearía poder vivir sin mi hermano, es tan ruidoso!" Sakura hizo una pausa ya que se estaban acercando a su casa. " Hablando de roma..." Murmuró entre dientes. Touya se encontraba en el patio lavando su auto. Shaoran el cual no sabía nada acerca de la sobreproteccion de Touya sobre su hermana continuó caminando.  
  
Touya alzó su mirada y vio al kaiju con un chico..UN CHICO?? Que estaba haciendo Sakura, Su Sakura con un Chico???, Touya enseguida sintió como un sentimiento de enojo recorría sobre el cuándo los chicos se detuvieron enfrente a la casa. " kaiju, que estas haciendo con ese Gaki??" Gritó.  
  
" Oh no!" Murmuró Sakura, " solo se ofreció para acompañarme a casa, y no soy un Kaiju!"  
  
Sakura se volteo a Shaoran, " discúlpame por su comportamiento, quieres pasar?"  
  
" Lo siento, no puedo, debo irme a mi casa, nos vemos mañana." Dijo Shaoran, Touya seguía hechandole miradas asesinas.  
  
" Adiós" gritó Sakura.  
  
" Adiós" Dijo Shaoran, y se dirigió hacia su casa, ese hermano era un problema, era demasiado sobreporotector. Shaoran tembló con la idea de que sería lo que le haría Touya si él lastimaba a Sakura. Si, pero el se las arreglaría si intentaba algo.  
  
+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+----++-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-++-+-  
  
Sakura se arrojó sobre su cama, Meiling era solo su prima, no era así? Pero tenía un presentimiento que había algo mas que eso entre ellos. Sakura tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir lo que había transcurrido en estos últimos días.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy tuve una charla con Shaoran, él quiere ser mi amigo, y yo acepte, pero él quiere ser en realidad algo mas que eso. No sé si debería aceptar, ya sabes, por su reputación y todo lo demás, por lo que hice un trato con él, debe mantenerse 1 mes sin tener novia y acostarse con alguna. Él aceptó y ahora estamos esperando los resultados...  
  
También hay algo que me huele mal con esta Meiling, La prima de Shaoran. No lo sé pero siento que esta tramando algo. Estaba hoy buscando a Tomoyo, al finalizar las clases, y me encontré a Shaoran hablando con Meiling en el salón de matemáticas. Me dijeron que estaban hablando acerca del llamado que había recibido Shaoran de su madre, pero estoy segura que había algo que no me estaban diciendo. En realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Meiling, pero he escuchado un montón de cosas acerca de ella. Es como la versión femenina de Shaoran, chica de una sola noche, y también ha causado que algunas parejas corten su relación. Puede que este equivocada, pero para mí esta tramando algo. Bueno me despido porque tengo que ir a hacer té.  
  
Besos,  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura colocó su diario devuelta en su lugar, y se retiró de su cuarto cerrando la puerta.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
Shaoran salió del ascensor cuando este se detuvo en la puerta de su apartamento que se encontraba en el fondo de un largo y oscuro corredor.  
  
Shaoran enseguida distinguió por la pequeña cantidad de luz una figura de pie sobre la puerta de su apartamento. Cuando se acerco puedo notar que era Meiling.  
  
Shaoran colocó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta,  
  
" Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó.  
  
" Tengo algo que contarte" le contestó Meiling.  
  
" Bueno, pasa" dijo Shaoran mientras entraba a su apartamento, seguido por Meiling.  
  
Meiling tomó asiento mientras Shaoran se dirigió a buscar unas gaseosas.  
  
Meiling echo un vistazo alrededor y notó algo que sobresalía en un sillón, era la agenda de Shaoran, ella se acercó para agarrarla.  
  
" Te recomiendo que no toques eso..." Era Shaoran, estaba sosteniendo dos copas con coka-cola. Se sentó y apoyó estas en una pequeña mesita. " Que es lo que quieres decirme?" Le preguntó Shaoran.  
  
" Cederic cortó conmigo por esa perra de Naoko!" Dijo Meiling.  
  
" Chang cortó contigo por Naoko? Quien?...La amiga de Kinomoto? Dijo Shaoran.  
  
" Si, por ahora no le ha dicho nada, por lo cual ella no sabe que él anda detrás de ella, Shaoran la podrías seducir? Dijo Meiling tomandó un trago de coka.  
  
Shaoran estaba extrañado del comportamiento que estaba teniendo Meiling.  
  
" Ni a palos, todavía tengo las manos llenas con Kinomoto, estas sola en esta" dijo Shaoran.  
  
Meiling tomó otro sorbo, bueno al menos ayúdame con algunos de los detalles menos significativos. Estaba pesando en que si, no arruinas a Kinomoto, me quedo con tu agenda, por el simple echo de que yo no consigo nada si pierdes.  
  
Su agenda, mi agenda? ¿Dónde escribía todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos? No tendría otra opción.." de acuerdo" dijo Shaoran.  
  
Meiling apoyo su copa que ya se encontraba vacía.  
  
" Bueno me dirijo a la salida.."  
  
" Haz eso..." Murmuró Shaoran el cual no estaba contento con la idea de Meiling se quedara con su agenda.  
*-+-++-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban otra vez besandoce apasionadamente, Shaoran le besaba el cuello, suavemente saboreando su suave piel.  
  
" Te amo Shaoran" le susurró Sakura. Shaoran no le respondió. En vez de eso sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo, y la empujo hacia el suelo.  
  
" PERRA!" Le gritó " me amas?, Bueno, de ninguna manera yo podría amar a una chica tan patética como tu. Yo amo a Meiling!"  
  
Meiling se acercó caminando por detrás de Shaoran, y él la rodeó colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. " Púdrete Kinomoto, nosotros nos amamos y me temo que te estas poniendo sobre nuestro camino".  
  
" Que quieres decir?" preguntó Sakura.  
  
Shaoran la agarró de los pelos y la miró a la cara " no puedes ir por ahí amándome mientras Meiling y yo nos amamos. Los siento pero este es el fin."  
  
Meiling comenzó a reírse, Shaoran estaba a punto de pegarle a Sakura, cuando su puño se acercó a su cara, esta ultima gritó........  
  
+++ +++++  
  
Sakura se sentó, su ropa se encontraba empapada en sudor, era otro sueño acerca de Shaoran. Que era lo que esos sueños estaban tratando de decirle? Porque continuaban diciendo que había algo entre Meiling y Shaoran? Sakura se había sentido acalorada durante unos segundos, pero ahora sentía mucho frío. Se metió dentro de la cama devuelta, y trató de pensar en toda clase de conexiones existentes entre Shaoran y Meiling....  
  
-++-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++--+-++-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-  
  
"Sakura, SAKURA?" Le gritó Tomoyo.  
  
" Uh...Que?" Sakura levantó la cabeza de la mesa, donde se encontraba durmiendo. Rika, Chiharu y Naoko se encontraban allí también. Todas tenían cara de preocupación.  
  
" Sakura, dormiste como u lirón!" Le dijo Chiharu.  
  
Sakura se sonrojó " uh...Bueno, no pude dormir bien.." Era verdad, después de haberse levantado por sus pesadillas, Sakura solo se recostó sobre la cama pero sin volverse a dormir otra vez.  
  
Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteó, y vio a Derek Yoshi. Que era el capital del equipo de hockey. Derek tenía ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro y de acuerdo a muchas chicas, era bastante lindo. Derek, a diferencia de Shaoran era muy tímido alrededor de las chicas.  
  
" Hola Sakura!; me estaba preguntando si quisieras venir al cine conmigo mañana en la noche?" Le preguntó tímidamente.  
  
Sakura sonrió, esto haría que Shaoran se enojase, " estas pidiéndome que salga contigo a una cita?.  
  
Derek se sonrojó " bueno...Si, supongo..., no tienes que venir si no quieres, quiero decir -"  
  
" Me encantaría!" Dijo Sakura.  
  
" Que?" Preguntó Derek.  
  
" Dije que me encantaría!" Le aclaró Sakura.  
  
" Que te parece a las siete?"  
  
" Me parece perfecto!" Contestó Sakura.  
  
" Bueno entonces...Nos vemos mañana" dijo Derek.  
  
Sakura sonrió " Nos vemos!" Derek se alejó a donde se encontraban sus amigos listo para contarles su ultima noticia.  
  
" Buena Sakura!" le dijo Rika  
  
Naoko comenzó a reírse " tienes a dos de los chicos más lindos detrás de ti!"  
  
" Entonces dime..cual te gusta mas?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle, porque sintió otra mano en su hombro, se volteo y esta vez para su sorpresa era Shaoran.  
  
" Que estaba haciendo el aquí?" -_-## le preguntó Shaoran señalando a Derek.  
  
" Shaoran, es mala educación señalar, de cualquier forma me invito a una cita!"  
  
Shaoran comenzó a hacer un movimiento con su pie sobre el piso en forma de espera " y.?"  
  
" y...Acepte!" Dijo contenta.  
  
Shaoran solo la observó....  
  
-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-++--++--+-++--++--++--++-+--+-++-+-+-+-+-  
  
Próximo cap.: Sakura sale con Derek, Shaoran continua con su prueba, mientras que casi revienta de celos al ver a Sakura con Derek. ¿Cómo hará nuestro hermoso adolescente para controlar sus celos? Y veremos mas e/t!  
  
--+-+-++--++--+-++-+--++--+-+-++--++--+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+--+-++  
N/A: BUENO VALLAN YA Y ALQUILEN JUEGOS SEXUALES 1 Y2!!  
  
REVIEW ONEGAI!!! PLZ!!! NECESITO SABER QUE ES LO QUE LES PARECE...TMB NECESITO MAS INPIRACION Y QUE ME ALIENTEN!! LOL!  
  
SE QUE MEILING SE ESTA PONIENDO CADA VEZ MAS MALA, LES ACLARO QUE ELLA ES UNA DE MIS FAV, PERO NECESITO QUE SEA MAAALAA CADA VEZ MAS!! 0_0  
  
ESPERO LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS!!! HAGAN MI SUEÑO REALIDAD PLZ!! NO VOY A ESCRIBIR EL PROX HASTA MAS O MENOS LLEGAR A LOS 90- 95 ( Y SÍ ES 100 MEJOR!!!) n_n**  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ 


	7. LoS cELoS

N/A: KARINA NO ES DUEÑA DE SCC, KARINA ES UNA BUENA ELFA DOMESTICA.....  
  
HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN? ..... GRACIAS X TODA LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ!! LLEGUE A LOS 91!!! Y COMO LES PROMETÍ ACA ESTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP! QUIERO DISCULPARME Y DECIRLES QUE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAP VAN A DEMORAR EN SER SUBIDOS Y ESCRITOS, PORQUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR!, TARDARE UN MES O MAS EN SUBIR CADA CAP ( O SEA EL PRÓX) ME ENCANTA CCS PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESTUDIAR X FF.NET ( ESPERO QUE ME SEPAN DISCULPAR Y ME PERDONEN).  
  
-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+  
  
OK PARA LOS QUE QIERAN SACAR INFO DE JUEGOS SEXUALES:   
  
Y SI QUIEREN FOTOS DE EL HOTTIE DE RAN PHILLIPE: -   
  
TIENE 28 AÑOS PERO PARECE TAAAN JOVEN!! ( SIN OFENDER A LOS QUE TENGAN 28 O MAS!)  
  
GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS A: LADY KAORU, JESSY, MITCHY MITZU, CRYSTAL23, SAKKURI, TOMOE HIMURA, PINDY-DAIDOUJI, RENIALT & MER!  
  
SHIRIA-CHAN: ACA TIENES LA CONTINUACIÓN!!...... NO LLORES!!! LOL!, MUCHAS GRACIAS!, Y ESPERO Q DISFRUTES ESTE CAP!  
  
LI FANNY: AY, COMO ODIAN A MEILING!,..... GRACIAS X EL REVIEW, Y NO CREO Q MI FIC TERMINE COMO LA PELI, PERO NO SE........Y I TODO SEA X AMOR!! SUIGUE LEYENDO!  
  
THE DARK: SI!, ACA SE LE DICE ASÍ A LAS PIBAS QUE SOLO ESTAN PARA UNA SOLA NOCHE!, Y AHORA VAS A VER A SHAORAN Y SUS CELOS!, BUENO ESPERO Q O ME MATES YA QUE ACA ESTA EL CAP 7!  
  
TXELLCHAN: GRACIAS X TU REVIEW!!! ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP!, Y SI LOS PERSONAJES SON TOTALMENTE DIFERENES XQ LOS FICS SON TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES!, Y ESO LO HAGO A PROPOSITO PARA Q TENGAS CURIOSIDAD!; Y LEAS MI OTRO CAP!, SEGI LEYENDO Y R&r!  
  
SAKURA: Y AHORA TE ENTERARAS QUE PASARÁ CON SHAORAN Y SUS CELOS!, GRACIAS ME ALEGRO Q TE HAYA GUSTADO!; Y LOS SUEÑOS JUEGAN UN ROL MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA!, ESPERO Q TE GUSTE! LEELO Y R&R!  
  
MIRU: BUENO X FIN ALGUIEN QUE VIVIE CERCA!, ME ALEGRA NO SER LA ÚNICA RIO PLATENSE Q MIRA SCC!, ME COPA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC!!. SIUE LYENDOLO!  
  
LIME MARIONETTE: ME PONE SPER FELÍZ QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO! BUENO KAIJU= MOUNSTRO EN JAPONÉS Y GAKI= MOCOSO EN JAPONÉS!, ESPERO HABER ACLARADO TUS DUDAS!!, ESO DE LA CUCHARADA DE SU MISMO CHOCOLATE ESTÁ RE KOOL!!  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-++--+-++--++-  
  
SAKURA NO TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONTESTARLE, PORQUE SINTIÓ OTRA MANO EN SU HOMBRO, Y ESTA VEZ PARA SU SORPRESA ERA SHAORAN.  
  
"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EL AQUÍ?" -_-## LE PREGUNTÓ SHAORAN SEÑALANDO A DEREK.  
  
" SHAORAN ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN SEÑALAR, DE CALQIER FORMA ME INVITO A UNA CITA!"  
  
SHAORAN OMENZÓ A HACER UN MOVIIENTO CON SU PIE SOBRE EL PISO EN FORMA DE ESPERA, " Y....??"  
  
" Y ACEPTE!" DIJO CONTENTA.  
  
SHAORAN SOLO LA OBSERVÓ........  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-++--+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
CAPÍTULO 7_ LOS CELOS.  
  
" MIERDA TIENE UNA CITA!", PROBABLEMENTE SEA SOLO UNA SALIDA DE UNA NOCHE, Y DESPUÉS ELLA SALDRÁ CONMIGO, CUANDO TERMINE ESTE MES, PERO MIERDA!" PENSÓ SHAORAN. SU MIRADA TODAVÍA SE ENCONTRABA SOBRE SAKURA, YA QUE TODAVÍA SE ENCONTRABA SORPRENDIDO.  
  
SAKURA LE DIRIGIÓ UNA SONRISA INOCENTE, SABÍA MUY BIEN LO QUE ESTABA SUSCEDIENDO, Y DCIDIÓ HACERSE LA ESTÚIDA, " MMM...SHAORAN TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN??.......PTE NOTO UN POCO TENSO....." DIJO SAKURA.  
  
" N-NO!, ESTOY BIEN, ER.......DEBERÍA IRME A ALMORZAR, NOS VEMOS LUEGO......" TARTAMUDEÓ SHAORAN. ESTE CONTINUÓ CAMINANDO HACIA LA MESA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN SUS AMIGOS, SU CARA SE ENCONTRABA UN POCO SONROJADA POR IRA.  
  
SAKURA SONRIÓ, POBRE SHAORAN, SE ESTABA PONIENDO CELOSO, ESTA SE SINTIÓ UN POCO MAL POR USAR A DEREK, PERO ERA SOLO UNA CITA Y NADA MAS......  
  
" OH DIOS SAKURA, SI QUE ERES MALA!" EXCLAMÓ RIKA.  
  
" SHAORAN SE VEÍA TAN LASTIMADO CUANDO LE DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS UNA CITA CON DEREK?" LE DIJO CHIHARU.  
  
" TENGO EL VESTIDO PERFECTO PARA QUE USES MAÑANA " LE DIJO TOMOYO, SUS OJOS BRILLABAN COMO ESTRELLAS. " VEN A CASA MAÑANA Y YO TE MAUQILLARE, Y TODO LO DEMÁS!".  
  
"TRANQUILÍZATE TOMOYO, SOLO IREMOS A VER PELICULAS!" DIJO SAURA.  
  
" TAMBIEN NAOKO TIENE UNA CITA, CON CEDERIC CHNG EL SÁBADO!" LES COMENTÓ RIKA.  
  
" ENTONES TAMBIEN LA MAQUILLARÉ A ELLA!" DIJO TOMOYO.  
  
SAKURA HIZO UN MOVIMIENTO CON LOS OJOS........  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+--+-+-+--+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-++--+-+-+- +-++--+-+-+  
  
SHAORAN CERRÓ BRUSCAMENTE LA UERTA DE SU LOKER, SI, YOSHI PODÍA TENER SU DIVERSIÓN POR AHORA, PERO AL FINAL SERÍA ÉL, QUIEN SE QUEDARÍA CON SAKURA.  
  
" EN QUIEN PENSAS PRIMITO?" LE PREGUNTÓ MEILING " EN QUE KINOMOTO ESTÁ SALIENDO CON DEREK YOSHI?" LE PREGUNTÓ MEILING.  
  
" COMO MIERDA SUPISTE QUE KINOMOTO ESTABA SALIENDO CN YOSHI?" LE PREGUNTÓ SHAORAN.  
  
MEILING SE ACOMODÓ S CORSÉ COLOR AZUL. " ME RECHAZÓ DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO, ME DIJO QUE ESTABA SALIENDO CON KINOMOTO. Y LUEGO LE PREGUNTÉ A TAI LING, SI QUERÍA SALIR CONMIGO Y ME DIJO QE NO PORQUE ESTABA CON ESA CHICA MICHELLE O ALGO ASÍ, SIEMPRE SOY RECHAZADA POR ESTUPIDAS BUENITAS!, YA VERÁN MICHELLE Y KNOMOTO, NADIE PUEDE OSARCE DE ELEGIRLAS EN VEZ DE AMI!".  
  
" Y QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER?" LE PREGNTÓ SHAORAN.  
  
" BENO T TE ESTAS ENCARGANDO DE KINOMOTO, Y RESPECTO A MICHELLE, TENGO ALGO GUARDADO PARA ESE IMBESIL" DIJO MEILING.  
  
EL TIMBRE PARA ENTRAR A CLASE SONÓ Y MEILING COMENZÓ A DIRIGIRSE A LA SUYA." PRONTO TE ENTERARÁS" LE DIJO MIENTRAS DESAPARECÍA ENTRE LA MUCHEDUMBRE.  
  
SHAORAN COMENZÓ A DIRIGIRSE LENTAMENTE HACIA LA CLASE DE BILOGÍA, CUANDO CHOCÓ CON UN CHICO DE CABELLOS NEGROS AL CUAL ENCONTRÓ FAMILIA " ERIOL!".  
  
ERIOL SE ENCONTRABA CHARLANDO CON AQUELLA CHICA, TOMOYO, " NOS VEMOS LUEGO" LE DIJO.  
  
ERIOL Y SHAORAN COMENZARON A DIRIGIRSE HACIA LA CLASE, " HERMANO, QUE CUENTAS?".  
  
SHAORAN SUSPIRÓ " MUCHO......." Y COMENZÓ A CONTARLE A ERIOL TODO ACERCA DE SAKURA Y DEREK Y LA CITA DE AMBOS.  
  
" SHAORAN, ME PARECE A MI, O ESTAS CELOSO?" LE COMENTÓ ERIOL " TE GUSA, NO?".  
  
" NO ESTOY CELOSO!, Y NO, NO SIENTO NADA POR ELLA!, ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA COMO A UN HOMBRE LE PREOCUPA SU COMPUTADORA!, COMO NA POSEIÓN LA CAL TODAVÍA NO POSEEO." DIJO SHAORAN " QUE TE HIZO PREGUNTAR ESO?"  
  
" YO SLOLAMENTE ESTABA REMARCANDO LO OBVIO....." LOS DOS CHICOS ENTRARON AL SALÓN DE BIOLOGÍA Y TMARON SUS ASIENTOS, QUE SE ENCONTABAN UNO AL LADO DEL OTRO, EN EL FONDO DEL AULA.  
  
SHAORAN NO COMPARTÍA AQUELLA CLASE, NI CON SAKURA NI CON MEILING, PERO SI CON DEREK, AFORTUNADAMENTE, ESTE SE SENTABA DELANTE DE SHAORAN, POR L QUE LE ERA IMPOSIBLE VER LAS MIRADAS ASESINAS, QUE SHAORAN LE ECHABA.  
  
SHAORAN ALZÓ LA CEJA, AY COMO LE GUSTARÍA AGARRAR A ESE DEREK, Y ETRANGULARLE EL CUELLO. SHAORAN NO ENTENDÍA PORQUE LE MOLESTABA VER A SAKURA CON DEREK. LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE ESTOS FUERON CORTADOS, CUÁNDO LA PROFESORA INGRESÓ AL AULA.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++--+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
" TOMOYO ME PARECE QUE ES SUFIIENTE MAQUILLAJE!" GRITÓ SAKURA. ERA LA NOCHE DEL SÁBADO Y TOMOYO ESTABA AYUDANDO A APRONTARCE PARA SU CITA. SAKURA ESTABA VISTIENDO UNA POLLERA DE SEDA LARGA COLOR ROSA PÁLIDO QUE LE LLEGABA A LAS RODILLAS, UN BUSITO DE TELA BLANCA MANGAS ¾ TRANSPARENTE Y POR DEBAJO, UNA MUSCULOSA BLANCA DE LICRA. SU CABELLO SE ENCONTRABA LACIO, EXCEPTO POR ALGUNAS ONDULACIÓNES EN LAS PUNTAS.  
  
" OH SAKURA, DÉJAME PONERTE UN POQUITO MAS Y ESTARÁS LISTA!" GRITÓ TOMOYO, CAMBIAND DE TEMA, HÁBLAME DE SHAORAN LI, TE GUSTA NO?, SI NO TE GUSTA, ENTONCES PORQUE SALDRÁS CON DEREK, HOY? LE PREGUNTÓ TOMOYO, PERO INMEDIATAMENTE AGREGÓ " NO ES QUE ME MOLESTE ARREGLARTE EL PELO O MAQILLARTE...."  
  
" BUENO SI, ME GUSTA, PERO TENGO QUE ESPERAR, Y VER SI CUMPLE CON LO QUE ME PROMETIÓ, Y LA VERDAD SI QUE PARECE UN POCO CELOSO DE DEREK" DIJO SAKURA.  
  
" PERO LE HAS DICHO TUS SENTIMIENTOS?" LE PREGUNTÓ SHAORAN.  
  
" NO" LE CONTESTÓ SAKURA.  
  
TOMOYO LE COLOCÓ UN POCO DE LABIAL EN LOS LABIOS DE ESTA " TIENES QUE DECIRLE QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES E REALIDAD, AUNQUE TUS SENTIMIENTOS TODAÍA SEAN PEQUEÑOS."  
  
" OH TOMOYO, PRACTICA TU SERMÓN, DILE A ERIOL QUE TE GUSTA, TU COQUETEO SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO OBVIO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE TU TAMBIÉN LE GUSTAS!" DIJO SAKURA.  
  
TOMOYO SE RIÓ " ME ESTAS LLAMANDO HIPOCRITA?".  
  
SAKURA SONRIÓ " PUEDE SER......"  
  
" ESTAS LISTA!" DIJO TOMOYO JUSTO CUANDO SONÓ EL TIMBRE DE LA ENTRADA.  
  
" ES DEREK!" ESCLAMÓ SAKURA. TOMÓ SU CARTERA COLOR ROSA, Y CORRIÓ ESCALEAS ABAJO PARA ABRIRLE LA PUERTA.  
  
" HOLA SAKURA, TE VES MUY LINDA!" LE COMENTÓ DEREK QE ESTABA VESTIDO CON UN JEAN LOCALIZADO CARPINTERO Y UNA CAMISA NEGRA.  
  
" GRACIAS!, BUENO A DONDE TIENES PENSADO IR?" PREGUNTÓ SAKURA.  
  
" PRIMERO IREMOS A VER UNA MOVIE!" LE DJO DEREK.  
  
" QUE PELICULA?" PREGUNTÓ SAKURA.  
  
" ESTABA PENSANDO EN " ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES"??  
  
" DE ACUERDO" LE RESPONDIO SAKURA, MIENTRAS LOS DOS DE DIRIGÍAN AL AUTO DE ESTE. ( N/A: NO SE SI EN JAPON SE PUEDE MANEJAR A LOS 16, PERO SUPONGAMOS QE SI!).  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+---+-+-+-+--+-+--+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++- ++-++--++  
  
SHAORAN DEJÓ A UN LADO SU AGENDA Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LA COCINA. ERAN LAS 9:00 DE LA NOCHE Y TENÍA HAMBRE. NO SÓLO DE COMIDA SINO TAMBIÉN DE SEXO. SÓLO HABÍAN PASADO DOS SEMANAS DESDE LA PRUEBA QUE LE HABÍA PROPUESO SAKUA A SHAORAN, Y ESTE YA SENTÍA DARSE POR VENCIDO.  
  
PERO NO SE DARÍA TAN RÁPIDO, ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FERTE, PAA CNTROLAR SUS NECESIDADES " AH" DIJO UNA INMUNDA Y PEQUEÑA VOZ EN SU MENTE " SIEMPRE QUE DUEMES CON UNA CHICA, NADIE SE ENTERA, POR ESO DE NINGUNA MANERA SAKURA TIENE PORQUE ENTERARSE!" .  
  
PERO NO!, LE HABÍA COSTADO MUCHO ESFUERZO LLEGAR A DONDE ESTABA, Y NO PENSABA TIRARLO TODO A LA BASURA, PORQUE NO ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA AGUANTAR NO TENER SEXO.......  
  
+--+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-++--+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--++--+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-++-+- ++--+-+-+-+  
  
MEILING SE ARREGLÓ SU CABELLO. MICHELLE ERA UNA CHICA NUEVA, UNA MUY MOLESTA. TODO EL MUNDO ESTABA CONCIENTE DE QUE ERA MUY RICA., PERO ESTA NUNCA HABÍA BESADO A NINGÚN CHICO Y MENOS QUE MENOS ACOSTARSE CON ALGUNO.  
  
MEILING RECORDÓ EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES, EN QUE MICHELLE LE VOLCÓ SN QUERER COCA COLA SOBRE SUS NUEVOS SHORTS. DESTRUÍRIA A ESA PERRA Y AL FINAL DE CLASES SERÍA LA PUTA MAS GRANDE DEL COLEGIO.  
  
MEILING ERA POPULAR Y SABÍA QUE MICHELLE SE MORIRÍA POR SER SU AMIGA, Y SI MEILING QUERÍA ARRUINA A MICHELLE TENDRÍA QUE EMPEZAR EN ESTE INSTANTE.  
  
MEILING CESÓ DE ARREGLARSE EL CABELLO Y TOMÓ SU CELULAR, DIGITÓ UN NÚMERO DE TELEFONO, Y COMENZÓ A ESPERAR QUE LA ATENDIERAN.  
  
" HOLA!" DIJO UNA VOZ MUY ALEGRE PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO DEMASIADO CHILLONA.  
  
"HOLA MICHELLE ES MEILING, ME ESTABA PREGUNTANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA VENIR A MI CASA. ESTABA PENSANDO EN QUE PODÍAMOS IR A N PUB CERCA DE MI CASA......." LE DIJO MEILING.  
  
" TIPO EN SERIO???, UN PUB??? TIPO MI MAMÁ SE EOJARÁ MUCHÍSIMO, PERO OBIAMENTE QUE IRÉ!, VA A ESTAR TIPO RE GENIAL, IR CON ALGUIEN GENIAL COMO TU!.  
  
TODO ESTABA SALIENDO PERFECTO, MEILING PODRÍA USAR A MICHELLE EN CONTRA DE SHAORAN Y KINOMOTO.  
  
" BUENO VEN A MI CASA YA!"  
  
Y ASÍ COMENZÓ EL JUEGO............  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+---+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+- +-+-+-+---+-+  
  
PRÓXIMO CAP: MEILING COMIENZA SU PLAN PARA CAMBIAR A MICHELLE, CÓMO AFECTARÁ ESTO A SAKURA Y SHAORAN? Y HABLANDO DE SAKURA COMO LE HABRÁ IDO EN SU CITA CON DEREK?, EL MES DE SHAORAN CONTINÚA...... QUE HAY DEL PLAN DE MEILING??.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+---+-+-+-+-+--+--+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+--+--+--+-+--+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+  
  
N/A: BUENO ESTO ES TODO X HOY!, SE QUE FUE DEMACIADO CORTO, PERO EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ MAS LARGO ( SE LOS PROMETO!).  
  
MICHELLE ES UNA CHICA TIPO CECILE PERO UN POCO DIFERENTE A COMO ACTÚA ESTÁ ULTIMA EN LA PELICULA.  
  
ESPERO LLEGAR A LOS 105 REVIEWS!!!, MANDENM IDEAS, CRITICAS LO QUE QUIERAN!! ( N/A: TOM FELTON ME VENDRÍABIEN, SI ALGUIEN LO TIENE!, LOL!).  
  
( TU FUISTE LA 1RA EN LEER EL FIC......JEJE TE GUSTÓ?)  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	8. El PuB

JuEgOs sExUaLeS.  
  
A/N: HOLA A TODOS!!!.....DESPUES DE 1 MES ACA ESTA EL CAP 8 DE JUEGOS SEXUALES!..... PERDONENMEN QUE NO LO PUDE LEVANTAR ANTES..PERO COMO YO YA LES DIJE NO HE PODIDO POR LOS ESTUDIOS! Y COMO HAN ESTADO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO???, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LO LEA MUUUCHA GENTE... USTEDES QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN AHÍ Y LO LEEN CAP POR CAP, Y LOS QUE LEERAN MI HISTORIA POR PRIMERA VEZ...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!  
  
ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA.. TSUBASA-RESRVOIR!!.....PREGUNTENLE A CAOZ COMO ME PUSE CUANDO ME ENTERE!! u_uUU  
  
TAMBIEN ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA PQ CUENTO LOS DÌAS XRA QUE SALGA HP OOTP!! QUE ME LO VOY A COMPRAR EN ENGLISH!  
  
BUENO Y AHORA LOS SALUDOS ( *EJEM* KERO ESTA EN EL BAÑO..ASI QUE ESTA VEZ LOS TENDRE QUE DECIR YO, EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE, TENDREMOS COMO INVITADO A ERIOL-KUN XRA QUE AGRADESCA X MI Y POR TODO CCS!)  
  
GRACIAS A: Anto, Miru, Keiko12, Crystal23, Lilika, Belen, Saya Li, Amagon, Mer, Sailor60.  
  
Rurouni: jeje!! tu review me gusto mucho!!, gracias por mandármelo, y si, me parece que la mayoría de los que leemos fics de SCC somos adolescentes y esta bueno hacer un cambio de historia y representarlos mas adultos, y no como niños. si no con picardía. y si la verdad no he recibido, creo que ningún mail que diga Adelante Mailing!!, la verdad que también para mi Mei esta hecha una perra, pero como dije antes..tiene que haber algún malo! con respecto a Saku... Mmm el fic trae muchas sorpresas..ah y no te preocupes, Eriol no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.  
  
Bra: y si como tu has dicho a veces las apariencias engañan, pero en este caso habrá que verlo!.... y si Shaoran parece que no aguanta mas! lol!.... gracias x el review!, sigue leyendo!  
  
Ysabel: Nunca dije que iba a matarlo, simplemente dije que lo pensaría, (hehehe), te pido que me dejes review siempre, no solo si no mato a Shaoran!... jeje! son amigas??? Que bien ( dile que me mande review y que lea el chappie, que no lo leyó!) y si en los exámenes me fue bastante bien, pero siempre que termino alguno, me mandan otro! por eso demore tanto! bueno besitos y sigue leyendo!  
  
The Dark: a.k.a Caoz!!.... jeje!! Aquí esta el tan deseado chappie, espero que te guste y que lo leas. y no te olvides de mandar review!.... Lo de Eriol y Tomo-chan??... todo a su tiempo!!....y dime quien es el maaas hermoso ahora??????? jeje!! sigue leyendo y thanx!  
  
Jessy: como te he prometido aquí esta el Cáp. 8!, y bueno eso que se enamoraran...lo tendrás que ver tu, leyendo mi story! ya van muchas personas que me dicen lo de Tomoyo & Eriol.. todo a su tiempo, recuerden que Eriol no es apresurado para nada!.  
  
PARA LOS QUE ME DICEN QUE SAKU ES MUY DENSA, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EN MI HISTORIA TRATE DE MANTENER EL CARÁCTER DE LOS PERSONAJES LO MAS QUE PUDE, RECUERDEN QUE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERMITE UNA MEILING BUENITA, PERO COMO SABEN MEILING ES MUY IMPULSIVA AL IGUAL QUE EN MI FIC, LO MISMO CON LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES!  
  
LES AVISO QUE EL PROXIMO FIC, LO LEVANTARE DENTRO DE 1 MES O 2 MESES, Y NO ME MATEN, TENGO LA FIESTA DE 13 DE MI HERMANO Y ESTOY SUPER ULTRA OCUPADA!, LA VERDAD QUE ESTE CHAPPIE LO TENIA PLANEADO LEVANTAR DENTRO DE 3 SEMANAS, PERO COMO VEN ME APURE Y LO LEVANTE, ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA!!  
  
SCC ES DE CLAMP! SOLO MICHELLE, DEREK, Y LOS QUE NO SON PARTE DEL PROGRAMA ME PARTENECEN.  
  
+--+-+-+-+-+-++-+--+-+-++--+-++--+-++-+--+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-  
  
MEILING CESÓ DE ARREGLARSE EL CABELLO Y TOMÓ SU CELULAR, DIGITÓ UN NÚMERO DE TELEFONO, Y COMENZÓ A ESPERAR QUE LA ATENDIERAN.  
  
" HOLA!" DIJO UNA VOZ MUY ALEGRE PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO DEMASIADO CHILLONA.  
  
"HOLA MICHELLE ES MEILING, ME ESTABA PREGUNTANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA VENIR A MI CASA. ESTABA PENSANDO EN QUE PODÍAMOS IR A N PUB CERCA DE MI CASA......." LE DIJO MEILING.  
  
" TIPO EN SERIO???, UN PUB??? TIPO MI MAMÁ SE EOJARÁ MUCHÍSIMO, PERO OBIAMENTE QUE IRÉ!, VA A ESTAR TIPO RE GENIAL, IR CON ALGUIEN GENIAL COMO TU!.  
  
TODO ESTABA SALIENDO PERFECTO, MEILING PODRÍA USAR A MICHELLE EN CONTRA DE SHAORAN Y KINOMOTO.  
  
" BUENO VEN A MI CASA YA!"  
  
Y ASÍ COMENZÓ EL JUEGO............  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+---+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+--+-  
  
Capítulo 8_ El Púb.  
  
" Sakura, tienes frío?" Le pregunto Derek. Los dos se encontraban caminando sobre la pequeña vereda que bordeaba el hermoso lago del parque Pingüino, luego de la cita, se habían dirigido allí, pero hacia mucho frío. Sakura sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, y suspiro cuando el hermoso lago se le hizo totalmente visible, le pareció maravilloso como se reflejaba la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto tenebroso pero al mismo tiempo calmo y pacifico.  
  
" es hermoso, no es cierto?" comentó Derek. Sakura asintió. El viento formaba livianas olas sobre la superficie del mar, Sakura se arrodillo cerca de la orilla del lago y comenzó a observar su reflejo en este; Se veía perfectamente claro, aunque un poco deformado a causa de las pequeñas olas.  
  
"Me da tanta paz" murmuro Sakura.  
  
"Si, a mi también" Le contesto Derek, acercándose a Sakura.  
  
Sakura sonrió, la cita con Derek había sido de su agrado, primero habían ido a cenar a un restaurante y luego se dirigieron a ver una película. Derek se había portado maravillosamente, no trato de besarla ni nada por el estilo, ni intento algo que pudiera hacer sentir a Sakura incomoda.  
  
Sakura hundió sus manos en el agua del lago para refrescarlas, estaba refrescante pero muy frío, Derek se acerco más hacia Sakura y se sentó cerca de esta, observando la libertad que descansaba en el rostro de la joven, también como jugaba libremente con el agua. Sakura saco sus manos del agua y las seco con su ropa. Le gustaba Derek pero no de esa forma, sabia que no lo amaba.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento envolvió a los 2 jóvenes, lo que ocasiono que Sakura sintiera un molesto escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus manos se encontraban casi blancas por el frío, pronto se puso de pie y se volteo hacia Derek, "creo que deberíamos regresar".  
  
"OK, te acompaño hasta tu casa". Le contesto Derek, rápidamente se puso de pie, y acogió la mano de Sakura entre la suya, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa de esta.  
  
"gracias por la fantástica salida" le dijo Sakura cuando llegaron hacia la puerta de la casa de esta. "pero" continuo "no creo que volveré a salir contigo".  
  
" por que no?" pregunto Derek obviamente lastimado.  
  
"Es que no creo que seas el indicado" le dijo Sakura muy honestamente.  
  
"de acuerdo, te veré el lunes en el colegio" le dijo Derek suavemente. Sakura se volteo para abrir la puerta de su casa.  
  
"..eh...Sakura" la llamo Derek tímidamente, " podría darte un beso?".  
  
Sakura sonrió, un pequeño beso no dañaría a nadie "De acuerdo".  
  
Derek lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de Sakura y la besó.  
  
Sakura se encontraba si aire cuando el beso acabo, tenía un raro sentimiento, no como el que había sentido cuando había besado a Shaoran, tampoco era amor ni deseo, "adiós Derek".  
  
" Adiós Sakura." Dijo Derek, dirigiéndose hacia su coche para irse a su casa. Sakura sonrió y entro a su casa, cerrando la puerta de la entrada.  
  
-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
La música sonaba a todo volumen y las luces brillaban con todos los colores imaginables, era suficiente para hacer que una persona se sintiera mareada, pero Meiling diferente a Michelle, estaba acostumbrada. Michelle que no dejaba de parpadear y de sacudir su cabeza se encontraba con Meiling, sentadas en los bancos del bar, bebiendo.  
  
"tenemos que bailar" dijo Meiling, apoyando su botella de licor que se encontraba vacía sobre la mesa.  
  
Michelle que seguía bebiendo, no notaba los desagradables ruidos que emitía mientras bebía lo que le faltaba, que no era mucho. " Que?".  
  
Meiling hizo un movimiento de ojos, que chica inmadura! "DIJE QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A BAILAR" le grito.  
  
" de acuerdo, andando!" le contestó Michelle mientras acomodaba su cabello. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta strapless color rosa, y una minifalda color negra de lycra que le había prestado Meiling, porque esta no tenía ninguna falda "adecuada" para un Púb. Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la pista de baile.  
  
Meiling observo a Michelle desagradablemente, Michelle parecía una borracha!, pero Meiling sabía que no podía abandonarla ahora, ella era una ficha muy importante en su juego.  
  
" AMO esta canción!" grito Michelle cuando Mary J. Blige`s " family affair" comenzó a sonar. Michelle tomo a Meiling de la mano y comenzó a bailar.  
  
"Meiling" gritó alguien. Gracias a dios, pensó Meiling, se encontraba a salvo de los ridículos pasos de baile de Michelle.  
  
Meiling se volteo, era Kyori del colegio, un chico que se encontraba en el ultimo curso, y se encontraba con su hermano, Liu que era nuevo en el colegio.  
  
"Michelle tu baila con Liu por allí, mientras, yo bailaré con Kyori" Le dijo Meiling.  
  
" de acuerdo!" le contestó mientras comenzaba a bailar con Lui, este ultimo tratando de que Michelle no le pisara sus pies por la borrachera que tenía.  
  
Kyori se dirigió junto a Meiling a la pista de baile " Por que estabas con ella?" le pregunto, echando una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Michelle.  
  
" OH, somos amigas, y decidí enseñarle el Púb., ya que ella es nueva en la ciudad, y mañana pienso mostrarle todos los lugares mas interesantes de Tomoeda!" le contestó Meiling.  
  
Kyori observo a Meiling sospechosamente, había escuchado muchísimos rumores acerca de Meiling, pero eran solo rumores, por lo cual no podía hacer nada ya que no tenía pruebas de que esta hubiese hecho algo de lo tanto que se comentaba. "OH".  
  
Meiling le sonrió inocentemente, tan inocentemente, que nadie nunca hubiera imaginado los horribles planes que tenía en mente.....  
  
+-+--+-+-++------------+-+-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-++-+--+++--++--+-+-+-+-++-  
  
Sakura se encontraba tirada en su cama, pensando muchas cosas. Acerca de Shaoran, Derek, y por una extraña razón acerca de Meiling. Sakura no sabía por que pero esto la asustaba un poco, era como que su conciencia le estaba diciendo algo, pero que?.  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.  
  
"SAKURA, ES PARA TI" le grito su padre. Sakura se sentó en su cama y tomo su teléfono que se encontraba en la repisa de luz.  
  
" Hola?" dijo.  
  
"Hola" dijo una voz que sonaba familiar. Era Shaoran.  
  
" como supiste mi numero de teléfono, Shaoran?" le pregunto.  
  
"Se muchas cosas de ti, Sakura" le respondió.  
  
Sakura comenzó a jugar con el cable del teléfono "y por que me llamas tan tarde, son casi las once de la noche".  
  
"quería saber como te fue en la cita"  
  
Sakura suspiro, porque quería el saber como le había ido en la cita, ni siquiera Tomoyo la había llamado, aunque Sakura sabia que la llamaría mañana por la mañana. "estuvo maravillosa, mejor de lo que esperaba" .  
  
"Oh, OK" Dijo Shaoran. "solo quería saber, bueno adiós..".  
  
" Shaoran espera!......." dijo Sakura, pero Shaoran ya había cortado, Sakura quería decirle que había dejado todo en claro con Derek, y también quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Meiling. " Diablos!" maldijo. Tendría que hacer las preguntas luego, por ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir.  
  
++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+  
  
" WOW Meiling, eso si que fue lo mejor!" exclamó Michelle.  
  
"Bueno ese solo es uno de los lugares mas calientes de Tomoeda" le dijo Meiling. Eran casi la una y Michelle y ella se encontraban en su casa después de las 4 horas de fiesta.  
  
" es tan amable de ti mostrarme toda la ciudad!" dijo Michelle.  
  
Meiling sonrió falsamente " para que están los amigos?, quiero decir, somos amigas o no?  
  
" Mejores amigas!" dijo Michelle, y abrazó a Meiling, estaba muy contenta que se había hecho amiga de una de las chicas mas populares del colegio. Meiling hizo un movimiento de ojos, de repente un olor horrible llego hasta la nariz de esta. "estupida, ni siquiera sabe usar desodorante" pensó.  
  
Michelle finalmente dejo de abrazar a Meiling, esta ultima contenta de no tener que seguir tocando a esa sudorosa chica.  
  
"he escuchado que le gustas a Tai Ling" le dijo Meiling.  
  
" Que?, no puede ser!, me ha gustado desde que empecé el año!." dijo Michelle.  
  
" oh, en serio?, bueno en ese caso tienes que conseguirlo!".  
  
" como?" le pregunto Michelle.  
  
"déjamelo a mi" le contesto Meiling.  
  
--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--++-+--++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Así de rápido como el fin de semana comenzó, termino, y la semana había comenzado.  
  
Sakura tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la clase de Matemática.  
  
"Sakura!" gritó alguien. Sakura se volteo y se encontró con Shaoran que se dirigía hacia ella.  
  
"Hola" dijo Sakura.  
  
Ya al lado de ella, Shaoran comenzó a caminar más despacio "holitas".  
  
" Como has estado?" le preguntó Sakura, jugando con un mechón de cabello.  
  
Shaoran sonrió, se veía tan linda, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sea suya.  
  
" Estoy bien, y tu?"  
  
"estoy bien, supongo, he terminado con Derek" dijo Sakura.  
  
Shaoran se heló cuando escucho la reciente noticia, quería gritar de la alegría pero mantuvo la compostura. " Como fue que no me dijiste cuando te llame?".  
  
"Estaba a punto de decirte, pero tu ya habías cortado.." le contestó Sakura, mientras ingresaron al salón de matemáticas. Nadie había llegado todavía.  
  
Shaoran se acerco a Sakura, haciendo que su pecho se amoldara perfectamente contra el suyo. Sakura tembló cuando el acerco su rostro hacia su oreja " eso quiere decir que estas soltera?" Shaoran beso el lóbulo de la oreja de esta. Todavía seguía con la prueba impuesta por Sakura, pero jugar un poco con Sakura no haría que fallara, al menos que se acostara con ella, pero todavía no había conseguido ganársela del todo.  
  
Shaoran poso su mano sobre el firme estomago de Sakura y comenzó a acariciarla, ella quiso suspirar pero no pudo.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió, Shaoran inmediatamente soltó a Sakura cuando un estudiante ingreso al salón.  
  
" Maldito bastardo!" murmuró Shaoran, en voz baja, sin que Sakura pudiera oírlo. Sin que supiera dos pares de ojos se encontraban observándolo.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+  
  
Meiling sonrió al ver la cara de traste que tenía Derek.  
  
" Me mintió, porque diablos salio conmigo si ni siquiera quería estar con migo?, acaso me tiene lastima?" dijo Derek. Para el, toda esa mierda de no ser el indicado eran tonterías, pero el la quería devuelta y siempre conseguía lo que quería.  
  
"bueno yo se una manera para que la puedas conquistar" dijo Meiling "pero, te anotas?".  
  
Derek apretó sus puños "si, cuenta conmigo".  
  
-++-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Próximo capitulo: Meiling continúa su plan diabólico, y Shaoran continúa con el suyo. Acaso se esta enamorando de Sakura?, y Sakura de él? y que es lo que hará Meiling con Michelle & Derek?  
  
-+-++-+-+-+--++-----------++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
N/A: UFF!, ESTOY RE CANSADA! SON COMO LAS 12:20 AM! ESPERO TENER MUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS!!! ESPERO X LO MENOS 12 0 15 MAS!,  
  
HEHEHE, MEILING ESTA TRATANDO DE TENER A TAI Y A DEREK..QUE CHICA!  
  
AHH Y SI QUIEREN LEER UN FIC BUENO LEAN " LA PRINCESA DE CEREZO Y LOBO REBELDE" DE CRYSTAL23..AUNQUE ESTA TERMINADO ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS!.  
  
DE CUALQUIER MANERA..ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA!!!..... HP, HP!!, LA PELICULA ( MUERO X VER A TOM FELTON INTERPRETANDO A MI DRACOOOOO!!) AYY ESPERO QUE EN EL LIBRO OOTP, DRACO Y HERMIONE SE ACERQUEN!, PORQUE RON Y HERMIONE ME DAN NAUCEAS!.  
  
ME ESTABA PREGUNTANDO... ME PODIAN HACER ALGUNOS DIBUJOS DEL FIC Y MANDARMELOS X MAIL?..... ME ENCANTARÌA! BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS A LO LAGO DE LA HISTORIA, SIGAN MANDANDO Y LOS QUE NO LA LEYERON...¡ LEANLA YA!  
  
GOD BLESS YA ALL!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
| | | |  
  
| |  
  
\/ \/ 


	9. TeNtAcIoNeS

N/A: YAY!! Por fin estoy escribiendo este chappie!!!, bueno tengo una excusa excelente de por que demore..adivinaron ya??.... LICEO!!!, pero como ven estoy en vacaciones de Invierno, me puse las pilas y aquí tienen su Cáp. 9 de JUEGOS SEXUALES!.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS! a todos aquellos que me mandaron review!!!LOS RE QUIERO!!, aunque hubieron "muchos" que no me mandaron ( eso quiere decir que no les intereso leer mi Cáp. anterior..MUY MAL!).  
  
bueno como saben, ando desesperada, porque me gustaría que alguien dibujase o sea haga un fanart de mi fic!!!.... cualquiera que este interesado que se comunique conmigo a mi mail!.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Andrea, Lilika, Lime Marionette, Padme, Puchiko-chan, Sailor60, Cindy Merette, jessy!!!  
  
The Dark: hola!!, si soy muy cruel!; y me encanta!; la gracia no es hacerlos largos, los hago cortos porque sino después empiezo a divagar y la historia no me queda buena, ahh y una cosa, sabes cuanto me lleva cada Cáp., 10 hojas!, así que no te quejes ( mis pobres dedos!!) bueno gracias, por el review y sigue leyendo!.  
  
aleirbag potter: me alegro que te este gustando!, también es un a de mis pelis fav!, che me doy cuenta por tu nick que te gusta harry potter no?, o me equivoco?, si te gusta la pareja d+hr estoy traduciendo una historia de una amiga que si no sos fana de ellos seguro que con esta historia te convertís! ( se llama siempre tendremos a París) bueno la verdad son muy pocos los que le gustan Meiling, pero sabes que?, la otra vez me puse a leer el fic, y la verdad que me encanta como esta quedando su personaje!! hehe!!, bien perra, no te preocupes, va a ser mas perra todavía!!.  
  
Ai: acá tenes el Cáp. 9!, hehe, no, no soy de BA soy de Uruguay, acá hablamos igual! hehe, alguna vez viniste a Uru??, che de onda no, pero para mi el articulo no es una estupidez, hay montones de chicas que piensan asi ( es mas, yo no se si seria virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero hasta no estar segura no tendría sexo.ok nos fuimos a la m***** hehe!)..bueno me alegro que te haya gustado, ahh si queres lee mis otras dos historias! bye!.  
  
Laura Li: y si como tu dijiste, PRIMERO ESTAN LOS MALDITOS ESTUDIOS!!, arghhhh que bronca!, cambiando de tema, me alegra muchito que te guste la historia, y si S+S es lo +!!!, cuales son los planes de Meiling??, y eso no te lo puedo decir, lo tenes que averiguar vos, leyendo la historia!! Hehe, me encanta dejar a la gente intrigada!! Gracias por el review!.  
  
Seinko: se nota que amas a Meiling no?, hehe, tanto te gusto??, tampoco es para tanto!, me parece que me están diciendo demasiadas cosas lindas y esto no se merece TAAAANTO!.... bueno espero que este Cáp., valga la pena!, es un Cáp. muy importante!, lo que va a hacer Mei?? y como dije antes, eso lo vas a tener q averiguar vocÊ!  
  
Renialt Shirou: mmm... Dejar de ser un playboy==?? esta difícil, y eso solo lo se yo..hehe ( no te lo puedo decir, lo vas a ir viendo de apoco!).. el amor puede hacer muchas cosas, pero el deseo también... conquistar a Sakura?, y como que no te parece que ya la conquisto?? te dejo para que lo pienses! gracias x el review!! seguí leyendo!! n_n!  
  
Megumi: los capítulos NO SON cortos a ustedes les parecen cortos porque los leen con muchas ansias, pero a mi me llevan como 10 hojas en Word!!!!, Gracias x el review, me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado!!, mmm lo tengo que pensar, porque no me gusta el slash.. voy a ver... capaz que la meto.pero si no la llego a meter no te enojes si?, hehe!. Bueno primero Shaoran no es Sebastián, o sea yo me estoy basando en la peli pero este fic no es una copia de la peli, solo es una base, o sea el fic se trata de lo mismo que la peli, pero los personajes no sienten, piensan y hablan como los de la peli! ok?! Mi Shaoran del fic es un Shaoran inventado por mi, con algunas actitudes de Sebastián, pero no es Sebastián, si no la historia no tendría sentido! gracias! y seguí leyendo!!!  
  
BUENO alguien sabe como hacer para avisar x mail cuando subo los capítulos???  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Meiling sonrió al ver la cara de traste que tenía Derek.  
  
" Me mintió, porque diablos salio conmigo si ni siquiera quería estar con migo?, acaso me tiene lastima?" dijo Derek. Para el, toda esa mierda de no ser el indicado eran tonterías, pero el la quería devuelta y siempre conseguía lo que quería.  
  
"bueno yo se una manera para que la puedas conquistar" dijo Meiling "pero, te anotas?".  
  
Derek apretó sus puños "si, cuenta conmigo".  
  
-++-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Capítulo 9_ Tentaciones.  
  
Sakura sentía un par de ojos que se le clavaban en la espalda, podía sentir la mirada de alguien observándola en cada movimiento que hacia, Shaoran estaba sentado detrás de Sakura, sus ojos no cesaban de mirarla. Era como si la estuviese desnudando con la mirada.  
  
Shaoran se encontraba cerca de poder conseguir a Sakura, y estaba conciente de aquello, la forma de actuar de la chica lo decía todo, ella lo deseaba. Sakura no tenia idea acerca del trato entablado entre Meiling y Shaoran, lo único que sabia era que Shaoran la deseaba, y lo que mas le daba rabia, era que odiaba admitir que ella lo deseaba también.  
  
El timbre de salida sonó, indicando la finalización del modulo de dos horas de matemáticas. Sakura recogió sus cosas y salio del salón, con Shaoran siguiéndola muy cerca de ella. Sakura continuo su camino hacia el corredor donde se encontró a Tomoyo charlando lo mas animadamente con Eriol. Sonrió al ver a una muy colorada Tomoyo, y al chico de ojos amatistas con tonos rosados en su rostro.  
  
" hola Tomoyo!, hola Eriol," Dijo Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo se volteo hacia Sakura " Hola Sakura-chan, como veo, recuerdas a Eriol!".  
  
Sakura asintió " entonces, ustedes dos, están saliendo?".  
  
Ambos, rostros de Eriol y Tomoyo adoptaron un color escarlata "bueno..emmm..." dijo Eriol.  
  
Sakura se echo a reír, " bueno, los dejo solos". Se dio media vuelta y se alejo de la sonrojada pareja. "bueno futura pareja" se dijo.  
  
Sakura volvió a sentir aquella rara sensación, la misma que sentía cada vez que Shaoran la estaba observando, Sakura alzo la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos color Ruby observándola, pertenecían a Meiling, y a su lado estaban Shaycha y Cho.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es Sakura Kinomoto" dijo Meiling en tono burlón.  
  
A Sakura nunca le agrado esta chica en particular, y en este momento sintió que mas que desagrado, la odiaba. " Si soy yo!".  
  
"Bueno quiero felicitarte por el articulo" le contesto Meiling " pero dime?, quien eres tu para criticar, aquello que nunca experimentaste?, tu solo eres una patética chiquita que nunca le interesaste a nadie, y pones el voto de castidad como una excusa" las amigas de Meiling asintieron.  
  
Sakura primero se sintió como que no tenia palabras, luego se sintió enojada. Finalmente cansada de escuchar estupideces, comenzó a hablar desembolcando toda la furia acumulada para contra Meiling.  
  
"Bueno por lo menos no soy una puta que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que tenga dos patas y que se les pare. Quiero decir, mírate, la única forma que tienes de llamar la atención de los chicos es regalándoles tu cuerpo o usando esos disfraces diminutos a los que llamas ropa!" Sakura se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.  
  
"nadie quiere salir contigo, la única razón por la que lo hacen, es para tener sexo. en la realidad, tu eres nada menos que una pobre alma, que no puede conseguir un chico que no la quiera solo por su cuerpo" continuo.  
  
Meiling apretó bien sus puños, Kinomoto las iba a pagar por abrir esa bocota.  
  
"si fuera tu Kinomoto, me cuidaría" Meiling alzo su nariz y con paso firme seguida por Shaycha i Cho se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.  
  
"que quiso decir con eso" Sakura le dijo a nadie en particular.  
  
( n/a: lo que viene ahora es un poquito " caliente" yo solo les advierto que conviene que sean mayores de 13 años).  
  
" que quiso decir con eso?" dijo una voz muy masculina. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de voltearse porque dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura, y la atrajeron hacia el salón vació de Biología.  
  
Sakura se voltio, y se encontró con un muy bien trabajado pecho, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con dos grandes ojos color ámbar devolviéndole la mirada. Rápidamente esta alejo su mirada.  
  
" bueno?" pregunto Shaoran, sonriendo por la reacción de Sakura.  
  
"Meiling, ella se burlo de mi articulo"  
  
Shaoran acerco su boca hacia el oído de esta, " realmente no es importante lo que piense, esta celosa, que chica no lo estaría?. Tu eres inteligente, hermosa, sexy, talentosa, y sabes que la lista continua".  
  
Sakura se atraganto al sentir los labios de Shaoran rozar su cuello, y comenzar a besarlo.  
  
"Shaoran" se las arreglo para soltarse "si haces esto, fallaras la prueba"  
  
"lo se, pero al menos la perderé contigo" Shaoran tomo a Sakura y la atrajo hacia un apasionado beso, Sakura poso sus manos sobre el cuello de este, y le devolvió el beso. Se sintió como que estaba en el cielo, y deseaba sintiese así, después de esto no necesitaba nada mas.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente, y luego le beso el hombro derecho. "Shaoran" suspiro Sakura.  
  
Shaoran se excitaba más cada vez que escuchaba a Sakura suspirar su nombre, con deseo y pasión. la deseaba ahora mismo y en este mismo lugar sobre el escritorio del profesor. Shaoran cuidadosamente tomo a Sakura y esta envolvió con sus piernas el torso de este. Shaoran volvió a besarla, mientras esta acariciaba su cabello color chocolate.  
  
Shaoran volvió a besarla más profundamente, cuando Sakura lo devolvió a la realidad cacheteándolo.  
  
"no..no puedo" tartamudeo " no aquí, no de esta forma, por favor".  
  
Shaoran echo una última mirada a sus ojos color esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, y dio media vuelta alejándose del salón, dejando a Sakura con lágrimas cayéndole lentamente.  
  
-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+--++--+--+-+-+-+  
  
Estaba tan cerca, gruño Shaoran. pero debía entender que Sakura no quería que su primera vez fuera en un salón, sobre el escritorio de un profesor. Pero su " gran amigo" necesitaba jugar. Shaoran camino muy tranquilo para asegurarse que su problema no fuera expuesto al publico.  
  
Shaoran vio a Derek observándolo fríamente desde un costado.  
  
Shaoran trato de ignorarlo tratando de pasar sobre el sin prestarle atención, pero sintió una mano sosteniendo su hombro.  
  
"Shaoran Li" dijo Derek.  
  
"Yoshi" lo observo Shaoran.  
  
" veo que te estas poniendo de lo mas acaramelado con Sakura, no es así?".  
  
Shaoran hizo un movimiento de ojos, a que mierda pensaba Derek que estaba jugando?, los habrá visto en el salón de Biología?.  
  
" que quieres decir?"  
  
"No hagas tus jugadas conmigo Li, te vi esta mañana en la clase de matemáticas, estabas sobre ella como un maldito perro guardián. que es lo que estas tratando de hacer?, seducirla y luego dejarla tirada como has hecho con todas las demás?, Bueno no puedes, porque Sakura es mía."  
  
Shaoran sonrió, y se suponía que Derek era un chico tímido? Bueno parecía como que estaba mostrando sus verdaderos colores, y no precisamente el rojo.  
  
" bueno, se nota que no te llegaron las noticias, Sakura me quiere, tu viste como actuó en la clase de matemáticas, porque no tan solo te las tomas?".  
  
Derek le contesto "disfruta tu tiempo con Sakura, mientras dure, porque estará devuelta en mis brazos, antes que te des cuenta."  
  
"si, claro" le dijo Shaoran mientras continuaba su camino.  
  
Las uñas de Derek se hundieron en sus propias palmas, mientras Shaoran pasaba muy tranquilamente por delante de el "ten cuidado Shaoran Li, porque Sakura va a ser mía".  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+--++-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-++-+-  
  
Meiling necesitaba olvidarse de Kinomoto por ahora, debía de ocuparse de otras cosas en ese momento, primero debía de juntar a Tai Ling con Michelle.  
  
" y Meiling, que es lo próximo que harás?" le pregunto Cho.  
  
Meiling arreglo el bretel de su corpiño, y bajo sus shorts un poco mas para mostrar mas abdomen de lo que ya mostraba, era tan justo y corto que no debería de estar permitido.  
  
"haré de Michelle una chica feliz, pero no durara mucho".  
  
"como?, que pasara?" pregunto Shaycha.  
  
"esperen, y verán" cuando pasaron por enfrente de un grupo de chicos, uno de ellos era Tai Ling.  
  
Ella les echo una mirada de aviso a Shaycha y Cho y enseguida estas se alejaron. Meiling se dirigió hacia Tai, balanceando seductoramente sus caderas.  
  
" Tai, no vas a poder creer lo que tengo para contarte, me entere que Michelle Chang, siente algo especial por vos!"  
  
Tai alzo la ceja, estaba Meiling diciéndole la verdad, o era ella quien estaba detrás de el, pero igualmente contesto " en serio?".  
  
"si" le dijo Meiling. Estoy totalmente segura que aceptaría se le pidieras para salir contigo.  
  
" en serio?, ok..eh, gracias!" dijo Tai.  
  
Meiling se alejo, su plan estaba marchando perfectamente.  
  
+-+--+-+-+-++-+-+--++--+-++--+-++-+-+--++-+-+-  
  
Sakura cuidadosamente llego al apartamento de Shaoran. Golpeo la puerta y espero tranquilamente a que el la atendiera. Estaba helado y había olvidado su abrigo en la casa.  
  
Vio movimiento a través del vidrio, y oyó a alguien desatrancando la puerta.  
  
Shaoran abrió la puerta para encontrase con Sakura, temblando del frió, "Sakura", son las 10 de la noche, que haces a estas horas aquí?" le reprocho.  
  
"vine para hablar y para disculparme" le contesto Sakura, mientras Shaoran le hacia un movimiento para que entrase. Sakura se detuvo en la entrada del apartamento, la estufa eléctrica estaba encendida por lo que hacia calentar el ambiente.  
  
Sakura se sentó "Shaoran, siento haberte provocado, es solo que todavía no estoy enamorada".  
  
" no estas enamorada?" le pregunto Shaoran " no llamas a esto amor?, admítelo me deseas y me amas!".  
  
" si te amo, y si te deseo, pero es que no se!" le contesto Sakura.  
  
" que quieres decir con que no sabes?" le pregunto.  
  
" no se si estoy preparada!" le grito Sakura.  
  
Shaoran se dirigió hacia Sakura " y ahí estas, siempre esperando el amor, bueno aquí lo tienes!, aquí esta!, que tienes para perder?".  
  
"que quieres decir, a diferencia de ti, yo perderé mi virginidad" le dijo Sakura.  
  
"Bueno, pero la perderás con la persona a la cual amas. piensa en eso, si me rechazas, un día estarás enfrentando una vida sin amor, sabiendo que una vez tuviste la oportunidad con el amor, pero le diste la espalda".  
  
Sakura miro hacia abajo "es que, no puedo.."  
  
"bueno, entonces si no tienes mas que decir, vete" dijo Shaoran fríamente.  
  
" Shaoran!, no me hagas esto!" lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.  
  
Shaoran la ignoro y se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla de dijo "solo vete". Entro a su alcoba y cerro la puerta de esta.  
  
Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Sakura, cada vez mas espesas, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Shaoran. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Shaoran sentado en su cama " que quieres?" le pregunto al verla entrar.  
  
Sakura no le dijo nada, en vez de eso, se dirigió hacia Shaoran, lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro, se sentó sobre la falda de Shaoran, enredo sus piernas sobre el, lo miro, y comenzó a besarlo.  
  
"de..de acuerdo..puedes tenerme" dijo e con voz temblorosa, mientras comenzó a desembotonar su blusa.  
  
" estas segura?" le pregunto Shaoran.  
  
Sakura asintió, y este la apoyo sobre la cama, se subio encima de ella, y la observo. Se veía tan vulnerable, con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.  
  
"No" le dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura estaba confundida " que?".  
  
Shaoran se alejo de la cama "no puedo hacerlo, lo siento".  
  
" porque?" le pregunto Sakura, mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, se le había entregado completamente, y ahora el la rechazaba?.  
  
" solo, vete!" le dijo Shaoran.  
  
"Pero.." comenzó Sakura, pero fue cortada por Shaoran.  
  
"Ahora".  
  
Sakura se levanto de la cama, comenzó a abrocharse la blusa nuevamente, echándole una ultima mirada a Shaoran, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se fue hacia su casa.  
  
El frió de la noche le dio a Sakura en la cara, sentía su nariz congelada, lentamente se dirigió hacia el ascensor, porque Shaoran la había rechazado?, esto era parte de algún plan suyo?.  
  
Sakura apretó el botón de planta baja, Touya y su padre se estarían preguntando en donde se encontraba. Sakura se seco las lágrimas de su rostro, pero enseguida comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba a Shaoran por lo que le estaba haciendo!, era esto atracción física?, o era algo mas?, Sakura pronto lo descubriría.  
  
--++-+--++--+--+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-++-  
  
Próximo Capitulo: las reacciones de Sakura y Shaoran por lo sucedido, mas perreadas de Meiling, mas dulzura de Tomoyo, Shaoran cada vez mas sexy, y el rostro de Eriol cada vez mas rojo!!.  
  
-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-++--+-++--++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+  
  
Este fue uno de los Cáp. Mas largos!; creo que el mas largo, ay estoy re triste termino Dawson`s Creek!!! Estoy también re contenta porque Pacey termino con Joey!!!!!!!!!!!!! Siiii!!! Era lo que la mayoría queríamos!! they belong to eachother!!  
  
También gilmore girls termino!, pero saben que JESS vuelve!!!!!! rory and jess 4 eva!!  
  
Bueno quiero decirles que si quieren pueden leer mis otras dos historias. Sakura y un regreso inesperado ( empieza media tranqui pero de apoco se pone cada vez maaaaaaas picante!) esta muy buena, no es un au!  
  
y Siempre tendremos París ( la traducción del mejor fic que haya existido!) es de harry potter! léanlo, se trata de Draco y Hermione van de intercambio a Beauxbeatons, y hacen un pacto para pasar las asignaturas, ninguno de los dos se imagino que enamorarse seria parte del pacto... Es muuuyyyy picante!!  
  
Bueno, estoy esperando mi libro de HP!!!! YA LO VOY A TENER!!  
  
bueno, espero que les haya gustado!, el próximo voy a demorar para que muchas personas lean el Cáp., ya que creo que es uno de los mas interesantes!, si alguien lo quiere analizar, yo con gusto!! acuerdesnde de los fanarts!!  
  
BUENO BESITOS!!  
  
Y REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! NO SE OLVIDEN!! REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!  
  
||| ||| ||| ||| \ / \ / \/ 


	10. ConFrOnTaCiOnEs

N/a: Helloooo a todos!! Gomen- nasai por la tardanza!!! U_U, ustedes saben que no fue intencional! Si no es que tengo los últimos exámenes del cole, y necesito salvar todos para poder ser una alumna excelente! Jajajaja! J/k! Bueno ahora un agradecimiento a los reviews....les voy a agradecer a toooodos en especial por esperar tanto!!.  
  
Beautiful- night: ahhh estoy aquí, perdóname si te parece injusto, pero recorda que yo aparte de escribir tengo una vida, y le tengo que dedicar tiempo!.....bueno aquí tienes la continuación, y si demoro....bueno hay que saber esperar, y el tema de lo largo de los cap., ya lo explique, a mi personalmente no me gusta escribir cap. muy largos, y por el tema del lenguaje, por eso esta historia es pg-13 porque el lenguaje así, es como hablan los adolescentes de ahora, entonces es muy importante para el fic usar ese lenguaje, pido perdón si ofende a alguien!!! Gracias x el review! Y sigue leyendo!  
  
Isa: Gracias x los reviews!! Y como ves, aquí subí el prox cap!! Que espero que te guste!, bye!  
  
Crystal23: aquí esta la continuación, y si como vos, no tengo mucho tiempo de leer fics, por eso les quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que me pidieron que lea sus fics, porque no he tenido tiempo, pero ni bien tenga, los leeloo! Muchas gracias x tu review!, y lee tooda la historia!! Jajaj!  
  
Camila: Muchas gracias, aunque no entiendo lo que queres decir con que esta la raja?  
  
MelissaHigurashi: ayyyy que hermosaaa!!, muchas gracias, pero te parece tanto como excelente?? Lol!.....y si....ya me han pedido que la alargué, pero me gusta escribir cap. completos y cortos...para así como te pasa, te quedas con mas ganas de seguir leyendo!! Sigue leyendo, y r&r!  
  
Itzel: mmm....gracias x el review!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, mmmm no se si va a terminar como la peli, eso lo tendrás que ver tu, leyendo!.  
  
Mitzi: Gracias x el review, me encanta que te haya gustado!, eso de que ya sabes como termina, lo dudo.....por lo menos yo como escritora, me caracterizo por ser una escritora impredecible....pero por ahí tu te imaginas algo, y no esta mal para nada!, me encanta que los lectores imaginen, yo tambien hago lo mismo!! Un besito y reviewww!  
  
Keiko12: y claro, claro que Meiling, no es asi en la serie, pero recuerda que este es un fic ua= universo alternativo o sea que la historia esta alterada, y solo utilizo los personajes de SCC. Gracias x el reviewww y no dejes de leer!  
  
The Dark: Ahhh bueno me olvide de decirle feliz cumpleaños!! Lovl! Heehe, y si yo ya se como va a ser el final, y no le voy a decir a nadie, tendrán que leerlooooo!! Muhahahaha!! Si, Meiling es re perversa, y no hay mejor cosa que insultar a alguien desagradable, y se puede decir que Sakura exploto! Un beso muyyy grande, y sigue leyendo y como siempre Reviewwwwwww!  
  
Txell-chan: Bueno y si eso se lo preguntaran muchas, porque Shaoran rechazo a Sakura, mmmm nos c si es tan evidente......hehe, bueno, mmm puede ser que le haya contestado de otra manera, pero ya sabes a alguien que no entiende mejor que le cantes la justa!. Bueno muchas gracias x el reviewww y sigue leyendoooo!  
  
Kayla: el desenlace?? Que el final? Mmm...si algo he pensado, pero tengo que pulirlo!! Heheh, igual falta bastante, ahh si tienes 12 1/2 queda a criterio tuyo, si pensas que podes leerlo. Muchas gracias x el review! Y si lo sigues leyendo, manda mas!! Hehe!  
  
Sailor60: Acá esta el prox capppp disfrútalo, y leelo solita y tranquila!!, ahh y me encanta que te haya parecido super cool! Bueno un besito y manda r&r!!  
  
AI8: No se si vuelve, son rumores por lo de la 4ta temporada, mmm si la verdad quedo como un imbécil, pero ya vas a ver por que, bueno sigue leyendo y r&r!  
  
Tomoe Himura: y si, hay que ver que pasa, en este cap vas a ver que pasa!! Hehehe!! Bueno puede ser que quiera a Sakura, como puede ser que no!, para enterarte tienes que leerlo, y para que yo me quede contenta, tieness que mandar un review! Cya!  
  
Aleirbag Potter: Gracias!!, me alegro q te haya gustado, que onda con Tomoyo y Eriol?? Mmm hay que ver, en que harán esos dos, y si Shaoran es super sexy!! Mmm la escena del beso? Mmm no lo se, porque me suena a femaleslash, y no soy muy partidaria de esas cosas, sii hp y scc son las mías también, mmm Daniel Radcliffe? No esta mal, pero prefiero a Rupert y Tom Felton!, Por sobre todo el ultimo! Porque mi personaje fav es Draco Malfoy!! Continua leyendo y review!!  
  
Sakura100: I can do it!!! I did it!! Aquí esta la continuación!! Que pasara con Eriol?? Eso lo veras tu!! Hehe! R&r!!  
  
Bueno termine de agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandaron review!, a los que leen esta historia sin mandarme un r&r, que les cuesta mandarme uno? Me pone muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir con la historia!. Pero gracias igual porque ya pase los 150 reviews!! Y eso es re valioso!! Con solo 9 capítulos!  
  
Bueno y antes de continuar muchas disculpas si este cap. les parece corto!!  
  
Sakura Card Captors es de Clamp, al igual que todos sus personajes  
  
Leean y Disfruten!  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Sakura se levanto de la cama, comenzó a abrocharse la blusa nuevamente, echándole una ultima mirada a Shaoran, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se fue hacia su casa.  
  
El frió de la noche le dio a Sakura en la cara, sentía su nariz congelada, lentamente se dirigió hacia el ascensor, porque Shaoran la había rechazado?, esto era parte de algún plan suyo?.  
  
Sakura apretó el botón de planta baja, Touya y su padre se estarían preguntando en donde se encontraba. Sakura se seco las lágrimas de su rostro, pero enseguida comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba a Shaoran por lo que le estaba haciendo!, era esto atracción física?, o era algo mas?, Sakura pronto lo descubriría.  
  
-++-+--++--++-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+- +  
  
Juegos Sexuales.  
  
Cap10_ Confrontaciones.  
  
Sakura se levanto con el calor del sol, pero con sus molestos rayos sobre su rostro. De apoco se sentó cuidadosamente sobre su cama, y le echo una mirada al espejo que estaba colocado en la puerta de su armario. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia pequeños círculos oscuros alrededor de estos.  
  
Había llorado mucho, al llegar a su casa, y cuando finalmente pudo dormirse, Horribles pesadillas de Shaoran y Meiling juntos la invadieron. Sakura queriendo librarse de esto, se levanto de su cama, y se dirigió para tomar una larga y buena ducha.  
  
Sakura sé vistió con una simple camiseta color rosa, y unos jeans anchos. Tuvo que usar una cantidad de maquillaje para poder tapar los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos. Cómo sé suponía que iba a poder enfrentar a Shaoran en el colegio, hoy? Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un temblor en su cuerpo, tendría matemática en la primera hora. Sakura tomo su bolso, y sé dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un buen desayuno, pero el rostro de Shaoran y aquella noche, no se quitaban de su mente.  
  
+-+--+-+-++--+-++-+--+-+-++--+-++--++--+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-++-  
  
Shaoran casualmente, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del liceo, dirigiendoce a la clase de matemáticas, Todavía estaba analizando los sucesos previos de la noche anterior. Se encontraba tan cerca, porque diablos la había rechazado?, Podía ser porque sé veía tan frágil e inocente, o era simplemente porque quería dirigirla a pensar que ella estaba desentendiendo las cosas?.  
  
De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltearse vio a Meiling apoyada sobre su locker, luciendo extremadamente sexy, con un strapless color celeste, y unos mini shorts de jean.  
  
Ella le sonrío, " y te la has cogido?"  
  
"No" dijo Shaoran, escondiendo toda emoción alguna de su voz.  
  
"Oh, que mal, acaso te ha rechazado?, Ah supongo que seré la afortunada en tener tu agenda personal." Dijo Meiling burlando con tono de lastima.  
  
"En realidad, es lo opuesto, YO la rechace. Pero no le des mucha importancia a eso, No estoy completo con ella, por eso en vez de al final del año, me puedo acostar con ella el mes que viene.  
  
Meiling río "Aw......tu la rechazaste, se esta Shaoran convirtiendo en un buenito, amoroso, hombrecillo?"  
  
"Muérdeme" Le dijo Shaoran.  
  
Meiling negó con la cabeza "Quizás luego"  
  
Shaoran sonrío, "Llámame".  
  
"De acuerdo" Y con eso, Meiling se marcho.  
  
Shaoran corrió su mano sobre su cabello, matemática era la primera clase del día, y eso significaba que vería a Sakura. El juego no estaba concluido todavía. Por lo menos ahora, el sabia que ella lo deseaba, y ahora el juego era de espera, cuestión de tiempo.  
  
+--+-++--++-+--+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+++++++++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+  
  
Sakura cuidadosamente sé dirigió hacia el salón de Matemáticas. Tratando realmente de no chocarse con Shaoran, pero eventualmente él la vería.  
  
Sakura salto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo para encontrarse con Tomoyo parada frente suyo, con una ceja alzada.  
  
"De acuerdo". Dijo Tomoyo "¿Porque estas actuando como una paranoica?".  
  
Sakura se mantuvo en silencio.  
  
Sakura suspiro lentamente y comenzó a contarle a Tomoyo acerca de la noche anterior, y los sucesos que habían ocurrido en esta, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.  
  
"Y-y el solo me dijo que me fuera!" Dijo Sakura, apunto de llorar.  
  
"Oh Sakura, lo siento tanto" le murmuro Tomoyo.  
  
"Que se supone que debo hacer?" Le pregunto Sakura.  
  
"Haz lo que tu corazón te diga, actualmente me encuentro sorprendida en que el te haya rechazado, no parece ser ese tipo de chico." Le contesto Tomoyo, Sus ojos dirigiendoce a un cierto chico de cabellos negros azulados, que se dirigía a su locker.  
  
Sakura no pudo evitar notar esto, "Tomoyo, ve hacia él, sé que te gusta!".  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó.  
  
"Oh por dios" Dijo Sakura, olvidando todos sus problemas, y arrastrando a Tomoyo hacia su amado.  
  
Sakura sonrío al ver la dulce escena cuando a Eriol se le cayeron los libros, al ver a Tomoyo, y luego su rostro como un tomate, cuando esta se agacho a ayudarlo. Sakura suspiro, alguna vez podría a ella pasarle eso?, Sakura observo a Eriol decirle algo a Tomoyo, luego Tomoyo asintió fuertemente, con su rostro adoptando un color rosa.  
  
El timbre para marcar el comienzo del primer periodo sonó, Los estudiantes comenzaron a dirigirse velozmente a sus respectivas clases. Eriol finalmente (y contra su voluntad) dejo ir a Tomoyo, porque el tenia Ingles, y ella Matemáticas con Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo le grita a Sakura "adivina que?" Le dijo en tono de canción.  
  
Las dos amigas, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el salón.  
  
"Que?" Le pregunto Sakura, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.  
  
"Eriol me invito a salir!!!, Obviamente que le dije que si!" Le dijo Tomoyo, sus ojos brillando de emoción.  
  
"Genial Tomoyo!" Dijo Sakura, sintiendo un poco de celos de su amiga.  
  
"Si, lo sé, y me va a llevar a un restaurante Francés muy fino." Le comento Tomoyo cuando ingresaron al salón.  
  
Se estaban acomodando en sus respectivos asientos cuando Shaoran entro al salón. Sakura no lo noto, hasta que Tomoyo lo hizo una pequeña seña para que lo mirara. Sakura lentamente alzo la vista para encontrarse a un par de intensos ojos color chocolate, clavados en su mirada. No pudo leer los sentimientos que escondían estos, era enojo?, Arrepentimiento?, Amor?.  
  
Shaoran tomo asiento detrás de Sakura. Y aunque sabia que ella no lo estaba observando, podía sentirlo a él observándola. La profesora ingreso al salón, y la clase comenzó.  
  
+--+-++--+-+-+-++--+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Meiling corrió hacia el hall de estudio, donde diablos se encontraba Michelle?, Sé suponía que se encontrarían en la Cafetería al principio del almuerzo. Malhumorada Meiling decidió que seria mejor si la esperaba en la cafetería.  
  
"Oh eso es, tipo, tan genial!" Meiling escucho una voz gritar. Meiling sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz, y cuando doblo una esquina vio que estaba en lo cierto. Era Michelle, Con el brazo de Tai alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Michelle reposaron en Meiling, cuando sé acordó los planes arreglados con esta.  
  
"Oh Meiling!" Grito Michelle nuevamente, "Yo, tipo, que lo siento, tipo que me olvide totalmente!" Y se volteo a Tai "Oh, tipo que me tengo que reunir con Meiling, por eso, tipo que nos vemos luego".  
  
"De acuerdo, nos vemos" le dijo Tai, y se marcho.  
  
"Meiling, como que no lo vas a poder creer, Tai me invito a salir!" dijo Michelle.  
  
"Wow, enserio?" Dijo Meiling fingiendo estar sorprendida.  
  
Michelle asintió, "Si él me pidió, yo estaba, tipo Por dios, obvio que SÍ!"  
  
Meiling sé sentó sobre un banco fuera del aula. "Eso es tan genial".  
  
Michelle también tomo asiento, "Si lo se, de cualquier manera, de que querías hablarme?"  
  
"Bueno, si te gustaría ir a otra fiesta en la noche. Veras Michelle, Xi-Hu esta en 6to grado de liceo, y sus padres se fueron de viaje por una semana, y el tiene toda su casa para el solo durante esa semana, Pero sus padres regresan el Viernes, por eso la fiesta es hoy de noche." Le dijo Meiling.  
  
"Oh, creo que iré a la fiesta, seria mi primera fiesta aquí, y es una gran oportunidad para conocer gente nueva. Pero Tai, puede venir con nosotras?" Le pregunto Michelle.  
  
"Claro que puede, de todas maneras lo iban a invitar." Le dijo Meiling.  
  
"Entonces, puedes ayudarme a elegir la ropa?, tipo, que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea que voy a usar."  
  
Meiling asintió, esto iba a ser tan fácil.....  
  
++-+--+--+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-++--++---++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Sakura cerro la puerta de su locker, desde matemática en la mañana que no había visto a Shaoran, lo cual era una buena cosa, ya que se encontraba extremadamente desilusionada. Sakura coloco sus libros dentro de su bolso, cuando pudo ver una sombra cerca de ella en el piso. Rezo que no perteneciera a Shaoran, y sus plegarias fueron contestadas, cuando alzo la vista y se encontró con Derek.  
  
"Hola Sakura" la saludo sin ese tono de vergüenza en su voz, en ves de este había un tono frió y duro.  
  
"Hola Derek" le contesto.  
  
"Donde esta este chico, Shaoranny? Acaso ya se acostó contigo y esta tras otra ramera?" le dijo Derek.  
  
"Qu-que quieres de-" Comenzó a decirle Sakura pero fue cortada por la risa de Derek.  
  
"Crees que no se acerca de los 'pequeños' jueguitos junto a tu juguete? Eh? Tendría que haberme imaginado que no eras mas que una jodida".  
  
Sakura apretó sus puños, casi clavando sus uñas sobre las palmas de sus manos, como se atreve? Primero le insinúa que es una ramera; y luego la llama jodida?.  
  
"Cómprate una vida, Derek, porque te deje, no te da el derecho de decirme todo lo que me acabas de decir. Por lo que ve a buscar otra chica, dudo que alguna dure mucho tiempo contigo y esa bocota. Y por favor no hables de cosas que ni siquiera sabes, tu tendrías que saber muy bien que no he hecho nada con Shaoran."  
  
"Lo se, pero dudo que te mantengas 'inocente' durante mucho tiempo" le sonrió Derek.  
  
Sakura le echo una mirada de desagrado "No te ilusiones" y se marcho, dirigiéndose hacia la clase de Francés.  
  
Derek la observo mientras esta se marchaba, "Espera Sakura, solo espera, que serás mía".  
  
+-+-+-+-+--++--++-+-+-+-+--++-++--++--++-+--++-+--+-++--+-+-+-++-+-+-+-  
  
Sakura tapo su lapicera, y a su lado Tomoyo se encontraba dibujando bosquejos de el vestido que se encontraba armando. Francés era usualmente una clase muy interesante, pero en estos días se encontraban revisando lo que habían aprendido en los primeros años.  
  
Sakura suspiro, porque se había puesto tan agresiva con Derek?, si, el la insulto, pero normalmente no se ponía tan a la defensiva, será entonces porque no solo la insulto a ella si no que a Shaoran también?. Porque Derek había cambiado de ser el chico dulce y tímido que era, a ser alguien tan frio y sin sentimientos? Podía ser que el rechazo lo había afectado tanto?.  
  
El timbre sonó, indicando que el día había concluido.  
  
"Au revoir, á demain." Dijo la profesora, "y por favor, no se olviden de hacer las paginas 32 y 33 de deberes".  
  
Los alumnos gruñeron, cuando comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en sus bolsos, Sakura coloco su bolso sobre sus hombros, y espero a que Tomoyo estuviese pronta. Cuando esta termino de guardar sus cosas, las dos se dirigieron por el corredor hacia a salida.  
  
"Oh ahí esta Eriol, tengo que preguntarle a que hora me pasara a buscar, nos vemos mañana!"  
  
"Adiós!" le dijo Sakura, observando como Tomoyo, se dirigía hacia Eriol, y a este nuevamente se le caían los libros, al ver que esta se acercaba.  
  
Sakura se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio, y cuando doblo en un pasillo, se choco contra una persona, y cuando alzo la vista se encontró con un par de ojos color Ámbar.  
  
"Sakura, necesitamos hablar."  
  
+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+--++--+-++-+-+--++-+--++-+-+--++--+  
  
N/A: BIENNNN X FIN TERMINE ESTE CAP XRA TODAS USTEDES!!!  
  
SI QUERES QUE AVISEN CUANDO SUBO MIS CAPITULOS ANDA A CREO UE AUTOR ALERT...O DEJAME TU MAIL, QUE SI PUEDO TE MANDARE UN MAIL AVISANDOTE QUE SUBI EL CAP.  
  
Bueno quiero aprovechar para hacerle un poco de propaganda a mis otros 2 fics, 1 de hp y el otro de scc.  
  
Sakura Y Un Regreso Inesperado: este fic trata de Sakura a sus 16 años, se va con todo su grupo de amigos ( Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, y un nuevo amigo que se sumara al grupo Chao)....los chicos se van al barrio mas "TOP" de Tomoeda " Loli beach Turist", lo que no sabe Sakura es que a la semana de estar alli, se encontrara con una persona, acompañada de su misteriosa novia, y su simpática prima....despertando toda clase de problemas amorosos!.....S+S all da way!  
  
SIEMPRE TENDREMOS A PARIS: Un intercambio surge en Hogwarts, y Hermione y Draco al ser los alumnos mas brillantes son los elegidos para ir dos meses a la Academia de Beauxbatons, los dos chicos con su acostumbrado odio por el otro deciden hacer un pacto, para poder salvar las asignaturas sin ningún problema, ninguno imagino que enamorarse seria parte del trato....y menos los líos que les traería.....  
  
Bueno manden muuuuuuchooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos rviewwws!!! Y no se olviden que si quieren pueden leer mis otras historias.  
  
Ahh quiero contarles que ya estoy pensando en una nueva historia de scc cuando termine Sakura y un regreso inesperado que ya le quedan 3 Cáp. mas....va a a estar muy buena, y espero que todos los lectores de mis fics la lean!!  
  
Un beso!!  
  
Le parsseux!  
  
Karu!  
  
PS: ya voy por el Cáp. 12 de Hp & topo!!! Es un éxito!!! 


	11. La DeSePcIÓn

N/A: Hola a todas/os!! Como estan?? Espero que bien!, perdon por demorar taaaanto tiempo en subir el capitulo n° 11 de J.S!!! gomen! Estoy super a FULL con el liceo, no tengo tiempo de nada, estoy con los ultimos escritos, y los ultimos preparativos para mi viaje de 4to a Brasil!...lo siento, recuerden que yo aparte de escribir tengo una vida, que le TENGO QUE PRESTAR ATENCION!!! Aparte mi bf me ocupa pila de tiempo!! Jaja!! Bueno, les cuento que estoy escuchando la mejor cancion de el mundo "My inmmortal" de evanescence!! Me hace acordar tanto a Draco and Hermione, mi pareja de libros Favorita!! Por eso les cuento que pueden leer la traduccion que estoy haciendo a un fic de ellos, si les gusta HP!, Tambien les cuento, que si les gusta esta historia, pueden leer la otra que es mia, que tambien es bien interesante, pero tiene magia. Y que nada es lo que vos imaginanste en un principio.  
  
Ok?, ahora los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me mandaron r&r, sii pase los 180, dentro de poco voy a llegar a los 200! Que espectacular, jamas lo pense!!! Gracias a: Undine, Lilika Yanagisawa, ^_^LiNA_K], keiko 12, Sakura 16, Txell-chan, Thuringwethil, Lilith, Isa, yukino, miramar, crystal23, sailor60, angel-yanu, mitzi, ceci Black Yashimoto, MelissaHigurashi, Ran!!!!!!!  
  
The Dark: jaja!! Si, la repite todo el tiempo, como una hueca, es que es la típica chica, que es tan tonta que no sabe ni hablar!! Jaja, aunque en el futuro va a ver un cambio!. Aca actualice!, acordate que si me matas, nunca mas lo vas a poder leer!! Muahahaha! Gracias x el review!!!  
  
Brass Mikayame: ayy me encanta tu review porque es super largo, aparte de mandar 1 mandaste 2!! Grande loca!!! En serio que no pudiste parar de leerlo?? Jaja que espectacular, me encanta causar ese efecto en las lectoras de mis fics!! n_n!! NO ESTO NO ES UNA TRADUCCION!!!! Es un tradial, una amiga me ayuda con las ideas!!!!! Cuando me quedo corta, aparte me ayudo a crearlo!! Entre las dos creamos la idea del fic, pero ta ahora esoty sola!! Jeje...no, ella me sigue ayudando en algunas cosas!. Estoy traduciendo uno de HP, ME GUSTARIA QUE LO LEYERAS, VOS Y TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC!!.  
  
Seinko: te tengo en mi lista?? Ahh no lo sabia!!! Gomen!!!!!!, jaja me gusta la nueva expresion! "raja??" jajaa!! Re cool!, bueno gracias por el review, segui leyendo y manda r&r!!  
  
Kass.Kassandra L.K: JAJA!! No tires la pc que si no después no vas a poder seguir leyendo el fic!!!!! Si, me encanta desarrollar esa actitud de arrogante a Shaoran, al igual que a Draco Malfoy, es algo que los hace irresistibles!!!!!!! Porque en el fondo algo de bueno tienen que tener no?? Jaja!! Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo 11, espero que te guste, y r&r!!!!!!!  
  
Lucy: ESTE CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO A VOS!!!, por toooodos los r&r que me mandaste!! Jajajaja!!, yo me preguntaba, a esta chica le gusta mucho mi historia!! Jaja, aquí te dejo el cap 11 que esta dedicado a ti!!. Leelo y r&r! Y no, mi fic esta solo exclusivamente en Fanfiction. Net!! Así que ustedes, las que entran aquí, son las únicas con el privilegio!! Jaja!!. Me encanta que te haya gustado!!! Muack!!!!!  
  
Aiko-chan: jaja en serio Meiling parece Cruella?? Ajaja...entonces mas adelante te va a parecer el diablo en persona!! Jaja!. Y si en este fic, era necesario cambiarle la personalidad!, Para adecuarla con el fic!! Sigue leyéndola y r&r!  
  
Meyumi: en serio la leíste?? Y te gusto?? Jaja, espero que si!!! Seguí leyendo esta historia, Y LA OTRA TAMBIEN! Y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic!!!  
  
Beautiful-night: Bueno, honestamente, este capitulo no-tenia pensado subirlo hasta dentro de 2 semanas o 3, hasta terminar el colegio, así tenia tiempo para escribirlo tranquilamente, pero por la cantidad de r&r, me apresure!! Espero que quede tan bien como esperaban!, y bueh tu no sabias que los hombres piensan mas en SEXO que en todo lo demás?? Jaja!! Lo que yo tenia que estudiar era funciones exponenciales, logaritmo, y funciones radicales!! Duack!!!!!! Desastre, x suerte me fue 7! ( acá es del 1 al 12), y también tuve física, química, biología, filosofía, literatura y dibujo!!!!! Ahhh me tienen atrofiada!! Jaja! Bueno este fic se demoro, pero aquí lo tienes para leerlo y DISFRUTARLO K?? Bueno no te olvides del r&r!!!  
  
Bueno a Todos los demás, saben lo que tienen que hacer??? LEER MIS FICS!! TODOS MIS FICS!! QUE LOS ESCRIBO NO SOLO POR PLACER PERSONAL SI NO PARA CRECER COMO ESCRITORA, Y USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME AYUDAN EN ESE TRAMO!!!!  
  
Gracias a todos!! Y espero que disfruten esta historia como yo haciéndola, y que manden mucho review!!!!!! Jajajaja!!!!!!!! Los quiero mucho!!!!  
  
Este capitulo es un poco R!! ASÍ QUE cuidado, yo ya les advertí!  
  
Ccs es de Clam, no me pertenece!  
  
+--++--+-++--++-+--+-++-+-+-+--+-+-+-++-+--+-++--++-+-+-+-+--++--++-+-+-+-  
  
"Adiós!" Le dijo Sakura, observando como Tomoyo, se dirigía hacia Eriol, y a este nuevamente se le caían los libros, al ver que esta se acercaba.  
  
Sakura se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio, y cuando doblo en un pasillo, se choco contra una persona, y cuando alzo la vista se encontró con un par de ojos color Ámbar.  
  
"Sakura, necesitamos hablar."  
  
-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Capítulo 11_ La decepción.  
  
Sakura se hecho hacia atrás y fijo su vista en el piso, como podría mirarlo a los ojos después de lo ocurrido el día anterior? Se que solo has estado jugando conmigo" Le dijo casi susurrando.  
  
"Necesito hablar de todo lo que paso, por favor déjame solo que te explique!" Le respondió Shaoran, sus ojos como rogándole a esta.  
  
Shaoran tomo a Sakura por el mentón, y la obligó sutilmente a mirarle a los ojos, Sakura casi saltó del susto, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Shaoran sobre su piel. "Por favor" dijo Shaoran "por favor, déjame arreglar este malentendido."  
  
Sakura se esforzó para poder mirarlo directamente hacia los ojos, "De acuerdo, vamos al parque."  
  
+--+-+-+-++--++-+--+-++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+  
  
Sakura tomó asiento sobre la banca del hermoso parque, tratando a toda costa de esquivar la mirada de Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran se sentó a su lado, hubo un momento de silencio en el cual nadie de los dos habló, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones. Hasta que finalmente Shaoran habló "Perdóname, por lo de ayer, por todo. No fue mi intención presionarte. Y cuando finalmente aceptaste, no pude hacerlo." Shaoran se detuvo para observar el rostro de Sakura antes de continuar.  
  
"No podía forzarte a hacer algo, solamente no pude, hubiera estado moralmente mal de mi parte forzarte".  
  
Sakura miró los ojos de este, buscando algún tipo de culpabilidad. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, que esta sintió como que hubiese podido estar una eternidad mirando aquellos charcos color chocolate.  
  
"Te entiendo," Le dijo Sakura, "Pero eso no quiere decir que te he perdonado."  
  
Shaoran mentalmente sonrío satisfecho, esto era demasiado fácil, hubiera sido mucho más divertido si esta hubiera puesto un poco de resistencia. "Entonces perdóname" Le brindó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.  
  
"De acuerdo." Sakura quiso patearse a ella misma por haber dicho aquellas palabras. Había caído en creer sus explicaciones, solo por aquella sonrisa- super-sexy de él. Maldito!. "Pero" continuó, "No cuentes con que dormiré contigo."  
  
Shaoran le brindó otra sonrisa, pero esta vez, genuina, " Tu no cuentas con que duerma contigo, pero nunca dijiste que no cuentas con que no te bese." Antes de que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de responderle, Shaoran bajo su mentón, y capturó los labios de Sakura con los suyos.  
  
La mente de Sakura estaba casi explotando. Él, Ella estaba besando a Shaoran NUEVAMNETE! Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Shaoran se separó de Sakura, aunque no era exactamente lo que quería en aquel momento. Luego de haber recuperado el aliento, habló en un tono enronquecido, "Tu tienes tus expectativas, yo tengo mis expectativas, que son esperar que tu salgas conmigo."  
  
Sakura estaba shockeada, era obvio para ella que Shaoran quería salir en una cita, pero estaba siendo demasiado abierto. Pero luego de la noche pasada, como podría volver, esta, a intentar algo con él?. Pero bueno el amor tiene sus subidas y bajadas, y las personas siempre sobreviven a estas.  
  
Decidida a hacer un poco de seducción, Sakura se acerco sutilmente hacia el oído de este, y le susurro "mm......eso pienso, pero obviamente que van a haber ciertos límites." Sakura gentilmente mordisqueo la oreja de Shaoran, antes de deslizar sus labios por sobre su mandíbula. Shaoran lucho contra la necesidad de tomarla por la cintura y tener sexo ahí mismo sobre aquella banqueta.  
  
Sakura envolvió sus brazos sobre el cuello de este, y lo beso tentativamente, Shaoran colocó sus manos sobre la camisa de esta, pero esta las quitó y se puso de pie. "Como te he dicho, con ciertos límites." Y con esto, se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia su casa, dejando a un boquiabierto Shaoran.  
  
-++--+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+--+-++--+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+--+- +  
  
Meiling observó los alrededores, estaba repleto de bailarines adolescentes con enfurecidas hormonas, tomando refrescos, y pasándola un buen rato. La música estaba alta, pero no tan alta como en el pub. Algunos chicos la estaban observando, y ella les guiñó. Había también, obviamente, las rechazadas sociales, pero estaban hablando acerca de solo dios sabe que.  
  
Meiling busco por entre la muchedumbre; No había signos de Michelle o Tai. Shaycha y Cho se encontraban bailando con algunos chicos, Meiling capturó los ojos de estas, y estas asintieron. Le sonrieron maliciosamente, ya que sabían lo que Meiling tenía en mente.  
  
"Oh dios, esto es tipo una fiesta tipo super genial!" Dijo una vos chillona. Meiling había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando.  
  
"Hola Meiling!" Gritó Michelle, sujetando con fuerza a Tai.  
  
"Hola Michelle y Tai!" Le dirigió a Tai una sonrisa seductora; Michelle siendo lo densa que era, no lo noto. "Quieren un trago?, Déjenme traerles uno!".  
  
"Tomaré este coso.....como era que se llamaba.....uhmm.....licor de frutas, si así se llamaba" Le dijo Michelle.  
  
"A mi otra cerveza" Dijo Tai.  
  
"De acuerdo, iré a buscarlas." Meiling le dio una sonrisa coqueta a Tai.  
  
Meiling se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos los tragos. Tomó una botella de cerveza, y otra de licor de Frutas. Fijándose cuidadosamente que nadie la estuviera observado, abrió la botella de cerveza y arrojó dentro de esta, dos tabletas, antes de volver a cerrarla.  
  
Meiling se dirigió nuevamente donde se encontraban Michelle y Tai, y les alcanzó sus tragos.  
  
"Gracias Meiling!" Dijo Michelle, antes de coger la botella y devorar todo el liquido que esta contenía, algo de este, derramado por entre su ropa. Tai, cogió la suya y tomó un trago, sabía un poco diferente. Quizá era una nueva mezcla; la mezcló un poco, y tomó otro sorbo.  
  
Meiling observó a Tai con satisfacción, el éxtasis, vendría dentro de un rato.  
  
"Meiling" Dijo una voz. Meiling se volteó para encontrarse a Derek parado casualmente, "Me pediste que te encuentre en esta fiesta, para que necesitas mi ayuda?" Le preguntó.  
  
"Verás......"ronroneo Meiling, "Necesito, que......he, verás, que le muestres a Michelle que su novio esta teniendo sexo conmigo, y obviamente que le inventes alguna historia, como fue que se me acerco, el que parecía inocente, y comenzó a coquetear conmigo...."  
  
Derek alzó una ceja, había entendido lo que Meiling no había dicho, que era que había drogado a Tai. "Y yo que gano?"  
  
Meiling se acerco hacia Derek y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de este. "Te ayudo a vengarte de Li......"  
  
"Y que más?" Pregunto Derek.  
  
"Tu y yo, al cuarto YA!" Dijo Meiling, tomándole la mano, y dirigiendoce hacia el cuarto más cercano. Derek aceptó, a quien no le gustaría llegar a la cima junto a Meiling Rae?.  
  
Meiling sonrió burlonamente, aveces es necesario usar tu sex appeal y tener sexo para conseguir lo que uno quiere, como dicen algunos, ninguna nena monja llega jamas a la lista primera.  
  
+--++--+-+-++--+-+-+-++--+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+--++--++--+-+-+-+-+  
  
Derek se dio vuelta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Meiling se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a vestirse, que solo consistían en una cadena en forma de G, y un strapless corto hasta por debajo de la pelvis. Meiling se arregló el cabello, y comenzó a maquillarse nuevamente. Derek se estaba todavía reponiendo de aquel sexo, bastante intenso para él, Para Meiling, bastante rapidito.  
  
Meiling se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, El Ecstasy estaba seguramente en efecto a esta altura, abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse, se volteó a Derek y le dijo "Estate pronto para hacer tu parte."  
  
Meiling cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia el corazón de la fiesta, que se encontraba en el swing total. Había muchísimos adolescentes ebrios, algunos besándose, otros haciendo cosas un poco mas subidas de tono, y otros estaban simplemente salvajes. Meiling estaba satisfecha de ver a Michelle muy ebria por haber tomado en grandes cantidades, Y Tai se encontraba muy salvaje. Estaba tratando de tomar cerveza por su nariz.  
  
"Hey......Tai" Lo llamó Meiling, mientras se dirigía hacia este, balanceando sus caderas. Tai arrojó lejos su botella, Cuando Meiling se arrimó.  
  
"Hey Meiling!, Te ves tan rica hoy!," Tai estando muy intoxicado, tomó las manos de esta, " A bailar!" Le dijo. Meiling rió maliciosamente cuando Tai comenzó a guiarla.  
  
"Diríamos...." las manos de Meiling se 'resbalaron', hacia el cinturón de este. "Que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado?" le dijo Meiling. Tai asintió. "De acuerdo!, Vamos." Tomó los brazos de Meiling, y la jaló hacia el cuarto que se encontraba mas cerca, Meiling lo abrió, y se encontró con un par de chicos teniendo relaciones, y los dos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para observar a Meiling, quien reconoció a uno de ellos.  
  
"Sabes James, eras un buen macho, es una lastima que resultaste ser un g-" Meiling fue cortada por Tai, cuando este cerró la puerta. Tomó la mano de Meiling y comenzó a jalarla hacia un cuarto desocupado.  
  
Una vez que encontraron un cuarto desocupado, Tai se dirigió directamente hacia la cama, Rápidamente le quitó el vestido a Meiling y su cadena en forma de G. Meiling sonrió, oh si, Michelle estaría desbastada, y todo esto jugaba un papel muy importante para destruir a Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.  
  
+--+-+-+-++--++--++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+-  
  
Próximo Capítulo: Nos enteraremos un poco del esquema que tiene Meiling planeado. Sakura toma el control sobre Shaoran por primera vez, mostrándole que no es tan inocente como aparentaba. Problemas se acercan cuando Meiling esta decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Tomoyo sale en su cita con Eriol. Y obviamente Eriol consigue un poco de acción. Cómo podemos olvidarnos de nuestro querido Eriol? No que sea mas importante que Shaoran, porque no lo es....pero.....  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
N/A: Bueno quiero pedirles perdón antes que me manden muuuuchos reviews, si, lo acepto, este fue el capitulo mas corto de la historia, pero bueno, por algo lo hice así de corto!!! Les admito que no-tenia ninguna intención de agregar t+e, pero me vinieron las Ganas, así que ahora lo hice!!!! Jajaja!.  
  
Si quieres que te avise cuando subo los capítulos, no te olvides en decírmelo, y mandarme tu mail!!!!  
  
Bueno chicos, lean la historia y manden review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
\ / \ / \/ \/ 


	12. El LoGrO

N/A: Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo! (Gomen por eso), bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerle por lo paciente que fueron al esperar este capitulo, y disculparme porque el capitulo anterior fue demasiado corto, pero ya me conocen, ODIO hacer capítulos muy largos, jeje.

Bueno antes que nada, ya saben que SCC no me pertenece, si, lo se, es una pena! Porque haria cosas maravillosas con ellos!... T-T

Pero bueno, lifes like this!...

**IMPORTANTE EL RATING DE J.S AHORA ES R**

después de este capituló, estoy pensando subir un poco el rating de la historia. Por que? Porque no quiero recibir reviews de gente, quejando que es muy lemon. Tampoco no quiero que saquen mi fic de Fanfiction.net. Por eso, estimados lectores, espero que sigan leyendo juegos sexuales; el contenido es el mismo, pero solo el rating cambio. Sigan leyendo! (esta nota la pondré al final del capitulo, por si acaso).

UN BRINDIS, por todos mis amorosos reviews! Gracias!! Me siento muy honrada cuando me piden que lea sus historias, no se preocupen, ni bien tenga tiempo lo hare! No duden! 

Gracias a: Isa, Piera Adrianzèn, Tsuki lunita, kawaii_syaoran-gurl, Sakura 16, Lilika Yanagisawa, Korishiteru, Seinko, Jessy4, Alien= bad angel audry, sailor 60, khya, Ran.

Crystal23: Cuándo digo que Eriol consigue un poco mas de acción es para que todas las fans de Eriol y Tomoyo, no se decepcionen!! Gracias por el review, y si parece que Meiling no se conforma con ninguno!. Sigue leyendo y besitos! Espero poder conseguirme un tiempito, para leer una de las maravillosas historias que haces!. ¿quién no se acuerda de la legendaria, "la princesa de Cerezo y el lobo rebelde?" Yo si!

Gata2242: Totalmente de acuerdo! Ryan es un bombonaso!, la verdad es que el final ya lo tengo decidido, y no puedo revelar si se muere o no, eso lo descubrirás vos leyendo! Lee mis historias que estan buenas! Que propaganda!! Jeje. Muchas gracias x el review! 

Aiko-chan: Meiling como el anticristo? Nooo, tampoco para tanto, si que es cruel, mala, perra, etc...bueno quizá si sea un poco anticristo..jeje. y si las mujeres somos las poderosas! (en lo que a mi respecta) Sakura esta mostrando mas personalidad, eso es bueno! Gracias por el review y sigue mandando!!

Sakura 15: que bueno que sean mas de una la que le gusta mi historia! Me disculpo por la demora, es que honestamente estaba vaga! Jeje, aparte empece otros fics que también me ocupan tiempo!..no te preocupes que no me han dicho nada sobre ti!

La peli se llama igual que el fic, juegos sexuales. Y si esta basada, pero no es igual que la película. Si muere o no...eso lo veremos adelante! Muchas gracias!!! Sigue leyendo!

Ryoko-sama: Jeje, la joda del fic es esa, que es diferente a todo lo que usualmente se escribe. Este es un universo alternativo, o sea que los personajes no tienen la misma personalidad que la serie. El tema de que preguntaba por gente Argentina y Uruguaya, era por la forma de hablar! Jejeje.... Gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes este cap!.

Luzy Akiyumi: los "típicos adolescentes"? estas segura....jeje puede ser, que conste que no quiero que parezca una telenovela americana de adolescentes, para nada, solo quiero dejar un poco de enseñanza...aunque parezca estúpido...jeje..ahh y este cap es mas largo!! Gracias x el review!!

Bueno, este es mi regalo a ustedes por mi cumpleaños que es el 9 de enero! Jeje....Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y que les agrade, no olviden que si quieren pueden leer mis otros fics.

Y ahora la historia.

-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-++-+--+-+-++--++--++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-

Una vez que encontraron un cuarto desocupado, Tai se dirigió directamente hacia la cama, Rápidamente le quitó el vestido a Meiling y su cadena en forma de G. Meiling sonrió, oh si, Michelle estaría desbastada, y todo esto jugaba un papel muy importante para destruir a Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.

´++--++--+-+-+-+-++-+-+--+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-++-+-+-+--++--+-+-++-+--++--+-++--++-

Capitulo 12_ El logro.

" Si, y yo luego me aleje caminando, fue bastante agradable ser la seductora en vez de la seducida." Dijo Sakura contenta mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido a Tomoyo acerca de su pequeño encuentro con Shaoran. Sakura estaba ayudando a Tomoyo a aprontarse para su cita.

"Esa es mi chica!, Le has mostrado a Shaoran de que estas hecha! Haz Dejado de actuar inocentemente y comenzaste a golpear traseros!, Ahora dime, cual de todos los vestidos, debería usar hoy? El Azulado o el verde?" Le pregunto Tomoyo sosteniendo dos hermosos vestidos.

"Mmm" dijo Sakura. "Que te parece el azul? Acapara toda la atención de Eriol, de eso estate segura." 

"Entonces, definitivamente el azul!" Exclamo Tomoyo, mientras se dirigía a cambiarse de ropa. Sakura observo por las inmensas ventanas, tenia el presentimiento que Shaoran tramaba algo, pero si se enamoraba de él, podría resultar realmente herida, lo que era otra de las razones para mantener una barrera entre ella y Shaoran, y vengarse.

"Entonces, que piensas?" La voz de Tomoyo hizo que Sakura olvidara que estaba pensando. Tomoyo estaba luciendo un vestido color azul oscuro, con una sola manga y esta tenia terminación en campana. El escote iba diagonalmente desde el tope de su hombro izquierdo hasta el borde de su brazo derecho. Dejando su brazo y hombro derecho expuestos. Estaba también luciendo un collar ajustado de zafiros y oro blanco, un anillo, pendientes y finos brazaletes que brillaban alrededor de su delicada muñeca. Tenia puesto sandalias de taco del mismo material que el vestido. En si Tomoyo estaba como una muñeca.

"Wow Tomoyo, te ves hermosa!" Dijo Sakura.

"Bueno espero que Eriol, piense lo mismo. Sakura puedes maquillarme?" Pregunto Tomoyo.

"Claro, siéntate" Sakura le indico a Tomoyo.

Sakura comenzó a trabajar con el maquillaje. Luego de terminar, sé dirigió a ver su obra maestra. Tomoyo estaba luciendo delineador azul oscuro, con sombra de color azul brillante. Sus labios estaban pintados de color rosa satinado, y Sakura añadió un toque de colorete en las mejillas de esta. Sus uñas estaban arregladas a la Francesa. El tope de color azul oscuro y el borde de un azul mas claro. 

"Algo esta faltando" Sakura se mordió el labio. "Ya sé!" Busco en los variados kits de Tomoyo, hasta que encontró un pote con brillantina para el cuerpo, se lo aplico delicadamente en los hombros y brazos de Tomoyo. "Listo!" Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo se examino en el espejo. "Sabes Sakura, te estas poniendo cada vez mejor en esto del maquillaje, me acuerdo cuando éramos chicas y solíamos jugar con el maquillaje de mi mamá. Cubrías mi rostro con base. La sombra color verde chillón sobre mis párpados era horrenda! Y el rojo de anciana en mis labios aun peor!. Parecía como- " El timbre sonó fuertemente cortando lo que estaba por decir Tomoyo. "Oh dios, Eriol esta aquí!, Deséame suerte!" 

"Buena suerte!, No que en verdad la necesites, creo que me retiro…" dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo se puso de pie, tomo su cartera, y se volteo a Sakura. "Y no trames nada mientras no me encuentro aquí." Y con eso, cerro la puerta de entrada. Obviamente Tomoyo no tenía ni la más remota idea de la travesura que Sakura tenia en mente, ninguna idea para nada.

--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+--+-+-++-+-

"Y Eriol, que puedes decirme acerca de Li Shaoran?" Le pregunto Tomoyo.

" Proviene de China; de una familia rica y poderosa con una fuerte historia, es conocido por ser un jugador, pero es bastante agradable." Dijo Eriol.

"Si, como que de eso me he dado cuenta, quiero decir, he salido con él durante un tiempo, pero que relación tiene Shaoran con Sakura? Que es lo que trama?".

Eriol indeciso en que contestar se sonrojo un poco incomodo, pero Tomoyo no noto esto; el no podía mentirle, pero tampoco le diría la verdad.

"Realmente no lo sé, pero creo que lentamente sé esta enamorando". Esa es la verdad, Tomoyo no-tenia que saber cuales eran las intenciones iniciales de Shaoran.

Tomoyo sonrío. "Lucirían tan adorables juntos!" Tomoyo dejo de sonreír, y frunció el ceño, "Eso es lo que pienso, a menos que el este jugando con ella, en ese caso le haré pagar lo que hizo!, Le arrancare los testículos, asegurándome que no tenga un maldito hijo nunca!"

Eriol esbozo una pequeña risa, y se alejo unos centímetros de Tomoyo, solo por sí acaso.

-++--++-+-+-+-+--++--+-++-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura tomó el teléfono, era hora de llevar a cavo su plan: Seducir y Conquistar.

Marcó el numero de Shaoran. Luego de dos timbres, finalmente contestó.

"Hola" Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura sonrío. "Hola, habla Sakura".

Sakura oyó una ruidosa respiración del otro lado del teléfono. Sharoan obviamente no estaba esperando una llamada telefónica de ella, las fichas sé habían volteado.

Shaoran sonrió satisfecho, entonces ella se estaba arrastrando a él? "Que hay?".

"No mucho, hey, me estaba preguntando, quieres ir a la fiesta que todo el mundo anda comentando, eso sí, si no estas ocupado." Preguntó Sakura.

"Oh, la señorita perfecta, quiere ir a una fiesta? Que es lo que papi va a decir respecto a esto?" Shaoran comenzó a bromear. Shaoran escucho un "hmpf".

"Bueno, pues si quieres ver adolescentes corriendo como locos, y apretándose entre ellos, esta bien conmigo." Le dijo Shaoran. "Al menos que, quieras ser uno de ellos, en ese caso necesitamos un cuarto, no te parece?" Añadió en un tono enronquecido.

Sakura se sonrojó, y tomo fuertemente el tubo del teléfono, estaba agradecida que el no pudiera verla. Recuperando la compostura, le contesto a su sugerencia.

"No, no planeo eso". Fue la respuesta de Sakura.

Shaoran paso una mano sobre su cabello, todavía Sakura seguía restringiéndose. Tenía que solamente seducirla, y esta vez no dejar que vagos sentimientos se adueñaran de él.

"Te recojo a las 10, piensas que te puedes aprontar hasta esa hora?".

Sakura sonrió. "Sipi, nos vemos en un par de minutos!"

"Adiós." Shaoran colgó.

Sakura escucho el click de su teléfono, colgando. Era hora de aprontarse. Sakura se dirigió hacia el armario, y escogió un vestido al azar. Frunció su nariz en repugnancia, una mini de cuero, y botas de plataforma altas, no eran su estilo. Y definitivamente no quería terminar luciendo como Meiling.

Sakura comenzó a buscar otra cosa. Finalmente sé vistió con unos jeans negros, localizados. Con un strapless color verde oscuro, que tenia estampado la palabra "Diva" en él. 

Su cabello estaba recogido en una rodete despeinado, con mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Sakura posó frente al espejo. Sus ojos estaban delineados con un embarrado delineador. Tenia sombra en los párpados de un color verde oscuro, que le daban a sus ojos un toque soñador. Sakura aplico a sus labios un labial con sabor a cerezas, y como Tomoyo, tenia sus hombros y brazos cubiertos con brillantina. Sakura sonrío satisfactoriamente, complacida con su imagen, tomo su cartera, y se decidió por esperar escaleras abajo.

+-+-+-+-+-+++--+-+-++-++-+-+-+--++-+-+-+--++--+-++--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Michelle comenzó a sonreír alegremente, mientras bailaba con un chico llamado James. De repente su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y fue remplazada por seriedad. ¿Dónde estaba Tai?, Se habría ido sin ella?. Michelle comenzó a preguntarse por un momento, pero se olvidó y siguió bailando.

Derek observaba a Michelle en la distancia, ahora que tenia un pacto con Meiling; debía cumplirlo y terminarlo, Derek era una persona que siempre cumplía con su palabra.

Derek se dirigió hacia Michelle y le golpeó ligeramente la espalda; Ella cesó de bailar con James, "Ah, Hola Derek!, Que es lo que tipo, te trae aquí?".

James, aparentemente no muy impresionado por Michelle, se alejó en busca de una pelirroja.

"Ganas de comenzar una conversación, la fiesta se esta poniendo un poco aburrida."

Michelle asintió. "Tipo que entiendo lo que dices! Tai, tipo que no, considera a otras personas! Eso es tipo me molesta, tipo mucho!"

Derek asfixió una sonrisa que se le estaba asomando en el rostro. "Tai?, Creo que lo vi entrando a una habitación."

Michelle inclinó su cabeza. "¿Cuál habitación?".

"Oh el cuarto, al final del corredor en el segundo piso." Le respondió Derek.

"Oh, Gracias!, Creo que iré a verlo; tipo que me quiero ir a mi casa!. Y tampoco sé a donde Meiling fue." Michelle se volteó y se alejó.

Derek sonrió satisfactoriamente, casi podía sentir lastima por la tonta rubia, por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. Casi.

--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-+--+-++--++-+--+-++-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-++-+--+-+-++-+-+-+--++-

Michelle se detuvo frente a la supuesta puerta donde supuestamente se encontraba Tai. Arqueó la ceja, porque podía escuchar a alguien suspirando y jadeando. 

"Oh no…" suspiro. "Pobre Tai esta enfermo, es claro porque se fue de la fiesta."

Michelle escucho un grito seguido por PUM de un cuerpo golpeado contra el piso. Michelle no podía aguantar mas aquello. Que sucedería si su Tai estaba lastimado?. Ella no podía solamente esperar parada aquí!.

Michelle tomó la perilla de la puerta; y lentamente abrió la puerta. Lo que vio casi la hizo desmayarse.

Meiling se encontraba allí, con una sabana alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo. Tai por otro lado, estaba de cola desnudo en el piso, aparentemente se había desmayado. Michelle quien era normalmente densa, los observó a los dos y al instante supo que había pasado.

"Meiling, porque?" Pregunto casi susurrando, pero luego alzó su voz "yo CONFIÉ en ti, como pudiste hacerme eso, perra cobarde!" 

Meiling trato de esconder su asombro, entonces el gato tiene garras. Tenia ganas de cobrárselas a la perra esa, pero no podía arriesgar su plan.

De repente, lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Meiling. "Oh, M-Michelle, lo s-siento mucho, No sabia que hacer. Él-él estaba t-tan borracho, que n…no pude detenerlo."

Los ojos de Michelle se extendieron. "Oh mi dios, acaso Tai te violó?".

Meiling asintió.

Michelle se veía casi petrificada, "Meiling, lo siento tanto que hizo eso. No puedo creerlo, pensé que era, tipo decente!" Michelle se dirigió hacia donde estaba Meiling y se sentó al lado de ella. "Deberíamos tipo reportar esto!"

Meiling sacudió su cabeza. "No quiero que se meta en problemas, l-lo siento mucho, que arruiné lo que había entre ustedes dos."

"No has arruinado nada!, Fue su culpa. Vamos Meiling."

Meiling sonrió satisfactoriamente, pero Michelle no lo notó en la oscuridad. Meiling recogió todas sus cosas, ahora que se había vengado de Tai y su golfa; solo quedaba Kinomoto, y con la ayuda de Derek, no había forma alguna que esa ramera saliera invicta. Oh no, su reputación sería arrancada, y su dignidad sería reducida a nada. Era solo cuestión de tiempo…..

++-+--+-+-+-+-++--++--+-++-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-++--+-+-++-+--+-+-++-+-+--+-+-+

Próximo Capitulo: Veremos las picaras cosas que Sakura tiene para Shaoran. Hay también un después para la cita de Eriol y Tomoyo. Que hay con Michelle?, Que es lo que Derek y Meiling planean hacer con Sakura y Shaoran? Y Obviamente podrá Shaoran seducir a Sakura?.

+-+-+-+--+-++-+{-+--++-+--++-+--++-+--++--++--+-+-+-+-++-+-+--+-+-++-+--+-+-++-+--+-+-+-++-

N/A: BUENO ESTE FUE EL 12 CAPITULO!, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. POR FAVOR REVIEW!!!!! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, REALMENTE NO TENGO IDEA CUANDO LO SUBIRÉ COMO ESTE.

**IMPORTANTE EL RATING DE J.S AHORA ES R**

Después de este capituló, estoy pensando subir un poco el rating de la historia. Por que? Porque no quiero recibir reviews de gente, quejando que es muy lemon. Tampoco no quiero que saquen mi fic de Fanfiction.net. Por eso, estimados lectores, espero que sigan leyendo juegos sexuales; el contenido es el mismo, pero solo el rating cambio. Sigan leyendo!

BUENO MI PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION VA A SER EL FIC DE HARRY POTTER. 

BUENO, Y MIENTRAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER, ESTAN ABURRIDAS/OS, O TIENEN GANAS DE LEER UN BUEN FIC, PUEDEN LEER LOS MIOS. QUE PARA ESO ESTAN. PARA QUE LA GENTE DISFRUTE LEYÉNDOLOS!

BUENO NOS VEMOS!!

REVIEW

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	13. La VEnGaNzA

JUEGOS SEXUALES

Sakura Card captors, no me partenece todo pertenece a las fantasticas Clamp

N/A: Luego de MUUUUUCHO tiempo sin haber actualizado este fic, mas de medio año, (cosa que debo disculparme) aquí les traigo el Capitulo numero 13 de "Juegos Sexuales" .

Les pido que me entiendan, y que sepan que no es que yo quiero demorar en subir esta historia, es que … tengo 4 Historias mas, y últimamente estoy MUYYYYYYYY ocupada, y casi no tengo tiempo como para escribir como lo hacia antes, así que lo que les pido es que me tengan paciencia, Honestamente pense en no seguir escribiendo mas, pero YO NO PODIA HACER ESO A MIS LECTORES!!!! Así q nunca dejare de escribir un fic mío, hasta NO terminarlo, quiero decirles también que sufrí de falta de inspiración! No se me ocurría nada, hasta q finalmente PUDE terminar el capitulo 13, que espero q valga la pena por su gran espera!.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS, SEPAN QUE SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES PEOPLE YO NO SERIA LA MISMA! PORQUE TODO LO QUE ME ESCRIBEN ME DA ANIMOS PARA PODER QUIZA ESCRIBIR ALGO CON PERSONAJES MIOS, TIPO COMO J.K ROWLING!! QUIEN SABE?? JAJJAJA

NO DIGO LOS NOMBRES PORQUE SON DEMASIADOS! PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 37 REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!! ESPERO RECIBIR LO MISMO CON ESTE Y OJALA MAS!!!!

Y PODER SUPERAR LOS 250 REVIEWS!!!!

BUENO, HE AQUÍ LA STORY….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo anterior:

Meiling sacudió su cabeza. "No quiero que se meta en problemas, l-lo siento mucho, que arruiné lo que había entre ustedes dos."

"No has arruinado nada!, Fue su culpa. Vamos Meiling."

Meiling sonrió satisfactoriamente, pero Michelle no lo notó en la oscuridad. Meiling recogió todas sus cosas, ahora que se había vengado de Tai y su golfa; solo quedaba Kinomoto, y con la ayuda de Derek, no había forma alguna que esa ramera saliera invicta. Oh no, su reputación sería arrancada, y su dignidad sería reducida a nada. Era solo cuestión de tiempo…..

__

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Capitulo 13La venganza._

Sakura sonrió cuando oyó la bocina de un auto.

"Padre, me voy!" Sakura le gritó a su papá. Estaba agradecida que Touya se encontrara trabajando, o la habría retado por usar ropas tan 'reveladoras'.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, apareció en el Living, usando su delantal; hallaba difícil de creer lo rápido que había crecido Sakura. Especialmente luego de su cumpleaños, de pronto pasó de ser una niña dulce a ser una chica misteriosa. Pero Fujitaka no estaba preocupado, los años de adolescencia son los años de cambios, y esta era una etapa que seguramente se encontraba Sakura pasando.

"Diviértete Sakura!" Fujitaka le sonrió a su hija, mientras observaba como esta se alejaba, realmente no tenia idea este, lo que Sakura planeaba y en lo que se había convertido.

Sakura respiró profundamente cuando salió hacia fuera, era tiempo de vengarse de Shaoran, jugando su propio juego y ella iba a disfrutar cada minuto de aquello. Lentamente caminó hacia donde se encontraba el auto, balanceando suavemente sus caderas, esperando que Shaoran, que estaba en su Audi plateado lo notara.

Shaoran obviamente lo notó, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que aquella preciosa joven que caminaba hacia el su auto, era Sakura. Esta abrió la puerta y se sentó.

"Hola Shaoran, como andas?" Sakura sonrió sexymente.

Shaoran sintió deseo apoderarse de todos sus sentidos, como podía ser tan sexy, sin darse cuenta? No importa lo que esta diga o vista, siempre estaba presente su lado inocente y puro.

"Listo para la fiesta" Dijo Shaoran. Y con el ruido de las llaves y apretando el acelerador a fondo, se alejaron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La música cesó de escucharse, antes que los susurros y las señaladas comenzaran.

"Oh dios, que le paso a ella?" Dijo una chica, ojeando a Meiling y a su vestido todo arruinado. Michelle estaba apoyándola contra ella, para poder pasar por entre la muchedumbre.

"Por lo que se ve, fue una cogida" Dijo la amiga de la chica.

"Y que es lo anormal de eso?" Pregunto la primera chica.

"Nada, pero creo que fue contra su voluntad, aunque pueda parecer imposible, Meiling siendo la bicicleta que es, es posible" Contestó su amiga.

"Oh que terrible, pobre Meiling!"

Meiling que escucho cada palabra de la conversación, trató de no reír, las personas ya le tenían lastima. Se volteó a Michelle, "Oh Michelle sácame de aquí, Tai se encuentra aquí todavía "

La muchedumbre rompió en un suspiro de sorpresa al escuchar aquello, Ocasionando que los susurros y los suspiros comenzaran nuevamente.

"Tai?"

"Si, Tai Ling, el que supuestamente estaba con Michelle."

"La pequeña debe estar destruida, después de todo su novio se acostó con su mejor amiga"

Michelle trató de no escuchar mas nada. Como pudo Tai hacer algo tan horrible? Acaso no le importaba a el ella? Sin embargo, que tal si había una explicación razonable para esto?. Michelle se sintió destrozada y su alegría se esfumó. Sintió sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas, pero no lloraría, tenía el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, y deseaba averiguar que…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran estacionó el auto frente a una lujosa casa.

"Bueno aquí estamos."

Sakura sonrió, "Entonces, estas preparado?" Suspiró.

Shaoran corrió una mano por entre sus cabellos para parecer mas creído, "Nací preparado"

Sakura tomó su chaqueta de corderoy y salió del auto. La casa se encontraba raramente quieta, Esto era bastante raro, ya que la mayoría de las fiestas eran bochincheras, y para detenerlas habría que llamar a los que controlaban los sonidos, y eso tampoco funcionaria hasta que cayera la policía. Pero de cualquier manera. Era muy temprano para que los vecinos se quejaran.

"Shaoran, porque esta tan tranquilo?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Debe ser la nueva ultima técnica de tecnología, para blockear cualquier ruido molesto."

Todavía no convencida, Sakura caminó por el pasillo que dirigía hacia una puerta en compañía de Shaoran. Un poco nerviosa tomó la perrilla de la puerta y la abrió. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran susurros muriéndose.

"Algo debe de haber pasado" le murmuró a Shaoran.

Shaoran no dijo nada hasta que recordó.

Meiling.

Sakura y Shaoran siguieron los globos, hacia donde el centro de la fiesta debería de ser. El murmullo se transformó cada vez mas alto finalmente, Sakura y Shaoran llegaron de donde provenía. Las chicas se encontraban susurrando a sus amigas o sus novios y señalando con el dedo índice. Shaoran y Sakura siguieron con la mirada a donde se dirigían esas señaladas hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el objeto de atención.

Michelle estaba sosteniendo a una desgraciada Meiling, y parecía como que estaba a punto de llorar. Shaoran se sorprendió cuando se le hizo clara la mente. Meiling había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, se había vengado de Michelle por robarle a Tai. Shaoran observó alrededor, y se encontró con un muy calmado Derek apoyado sobre la pared. Shaoran ni dudó en que Derek tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la falta de ropaje en Meiling. El suave vestido apenas tapaba sus largas y torneadas piernas, y sus senos parecía que se le iban a salir de un momento a otro. Estaba usando unas altas 'cógeme ya' tipo de botas, que era como si gritaban perversión. Igual en aquellos momentos de desesperación Meiling lucia como el sexo con piernas.

Shaoran vio a Sakura hablando con una morocha que se había acostado con él el año anterior, ni dudó que le estaba preguntando. Cuando terminó de hablar se volteó hacia Shaoran con cara pálida.

"Aparentemente, Tai quien es el novio de Michelle. Bueno, eh, Violó a Meiling." Dijo Sakura quien pensaba que Meiling agradecía cualquier sexo que tuviera, sin importar de quien viniera.

Shaoran casi se burla. Esto no tenía precio. Meiling violada? Si claro. Shaoran conocía a Meiling; Seguramente esta drogó a Tai para que durmiera con ella. No era nueva en el negocio de la droga. Oh si. Shaoran conocía bastante bien a su prima. O pensaba. Shaoran no sabia de los planes de este para con el. Planes que envolvían también a Sakura.

Shaoran no podía decirle a Sakura de ninguna de sus supersticiones. Cagar a Meiling, significaba cagarse a él mismo, y el no estaba pronto para perder su apuesta contra Meiling todavía. Si, se cogiese a Sakura, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. Después podría tener a Meiling también.

"Shaoran, andando. No hay nada mas que hacer" Dijo Sakura cuando Michelle llevó a Meiling hacia fuera.

Shaoran frunció en ceño pero asintió. Le preguntaría muchas cosas a Meiling luego.

Tomando la misma ruta que cuando salieron, Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron hacia el auto. Sakura pensó que todo aquella vestimenta fue en vano. Pero no. La noche era joven y todavía tenia tiempo para conseguir a Shaoran. Tiró su chaqueta detrás del auto, y sonrió. Era hora de la acción. La mano de Shaoran se encontraba en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves de su auto. Sakura colocó su mano por arriba de esta, y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos. Su mano cesó de hacer circulitos en su palma, y siguió por su estomago hasta su pecho. Sakura escuchó a Shaoran respirar agitádamente cuando esta comenzó a usar ambas manos para acariciarle su espalda y su pecho.

Sakura estaba caliente. Shaoran tenia apenas tiempo para pensar. Allí se encontraba ella, haciéndolo sentir como ninguna otra chica pudo. El rostro de esta se encontraba a centímetros del suyo, lentamente se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce pero fuerte beso. La lengua de Shaoran entró en la de esta, recorriendo cada hueco de la dulce boca de esta. Ganando un suspiro de placer por parte de Sakura. Los labios de Sakura se alejaron un poco hasta que tomaron el labio inferior de Sakura y comenzó a succionar el labio inferior de este y luego comenzó a succionar su cuello.

"Mírame" Le comandó Shaoran.

Sakura encontró sus ojos pero con vergüenza, pero la vergüenza fue remplazada con sensualidad cuando le dirigió a Shaoran una sexy sonrisa haciendo que este casi colapse. Tenía que tenerla ya! Sus labios se juntaron fuertemente. Las manos pequeñas de Shaoran se colocaron alrededor del cuello de este, haciendo que suspirara de placer. Shaoran también, la tocaba en los lugares precisos, lugares de los cuales nadie había tocado nunca. Sakura cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquel momento, esperando que susurrara por siempre. Pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su final.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bueno, fue bastante disfrutable" Dijo Tomoyo.

"Podemos hacerlo nuevamente, bueno eso si tu gustas" dijo Eriol.

"Te parece el jueves próximo?" Preguntó Tomoyo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Claro" Dijo "Nos vemos en la escuela" Le dijo Eriol cuando rompieron el beso.

"Ok, adiós!" Dijo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sonrió cuando Eriol la saludo desde su auto y acelero. No podía esperar a contarle todo a Sakura! Pero por lo que podía presentir, Eriol pensaba que Shaoran no estaba jugando con Sakura! Tomoyo rápidamente entro a la casa, e hizo una llamada a la casa de Sakura.

Eriol. Luego su rostro se inclinó hacia el rostro de Tomoyo. Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce y tierno beso

"Hola" dijo una voz varonil.

"Oh, hola Touya, se encuentra Sakura por allí?"

Tomoyo escucho un gruñido.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio; Sakura nunca le había dicho que iba a una fiesta, y sobretodo menos con un chico que era supuestamente Li.

"Oh Ok, tratare con su celular"

"De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de decirle que tenga cuidado y no confíe en el."

"Nos vemos" Dijo Tomoyo.

"Adiós" y con eso, Tomoyo colgó el teléfono. Luego marcó él numero telefónico de Sakura y se colocó el auricular en su oído.

"Hola! Habla Sakura, no estoy en este momento, déjame tu mensaje después de la señal del beep!"

Tomoyo suspiró, Sakura debió de haber dejado su celular apagado. "Holis Sakura, habla Tomoyo, Llámame Urgente!. Tengo que ya contarte acerca de mi cita, Nos vemos dulzura!"

Tomoyo cortó. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Oh bueno, de seguro que la llamaría cuando reciba su mensaje. No había porque preocuparse, Sakura podía cuidarse de sí misma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran se alejó de ella, y le mordisqueó su oreja; "No esta mal, para una niña de escuela" Le dijo roncamente al oído. Sakura sonrió antes de responderle "Puedo decir lo mismo que tu dijiste de mi".

Shaoran besó nuevamente a Sakura, sus manos por debajo de su suave piel, escalado hacia su pecho. "Shaoran" susurró. Los dos se encontraban sin aliento cuando se alejaron. Sakura moría por mas, pero estaba perdiendo el control. Supuestamente ella tenía que dirigir no él.

"Di que me deseas" Dijo Shaoran. Su voz embriagada de deseo y placer.

"Te deseo, te necesito para que me hagas sentir completa." Dijo Sakura. Shaoran se encontraba apunto de dirigirse al asiento de atrás, Pero Sakura dudó, no planeaba tener sexo hoy, menos en un auto donde la gente podía verlos mientras caminaba como dos adolescentes cachondos teniendo sexo en la mitad de la ruta. Sakura comenzó a perder el control de su traidor cuerpo, Los labios de Shaoran capturaron los suyos, y ella se entregó hacia el máximo placer, nada importaba mas…

De pronto la puerta del auto se abrió. Sakura y Shaoran rápidamente rompieron el beso aparentemente en puro shock. Sakura pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno…" Sonrió Derek en la oscuridad, cruzó sus brazos y ojeó a la pareja "Que tenemos aqu"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Próximo Capítulo: Nos enteraremos de: que tendrá Derek que decir acerca de Sakura y Shaoran? Veremos mas de Michelle y Meiling. Por una vez Michelle dejará de ser una tonta despistada y se dará cuenta de lo que trama Meiling? Y mas de Eriol y Tomoyo!.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno… ahí tuvieron el capitulo 13, les cuento que por ahora tengo planeado de que faltan solo 2 Capítulos mas… aunque puede q agregue uno, eso depende de mi…

****

Les quiero decir que COGIDA es una palabra vulgar para hablar del sexo.

Les pido a todos que lean mis Fics, porque para eso los escribo, con mucho placer por supuesto, pero para que puedan ser leídos por ustedes!…

Mis otros fics, aunque se que en la nota de autora de arriba dije q los voy a subir en agosto, puede que me demore mas para subir "Jugando con Fuego" Bastante mas… acuérdense que el mío de Harry Potter es una traducción y me lleva tiempo pasarla al español porque los capítulos son largos y no estoy acostumbrada… jeje

Espero que este capitulo no les haya parecido corto, porq creo q fue el mas largo de todos!! Bueno gracias por leer mi historia y A MANDAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

XXX

KARULUVJESSRORY


	14. La InteRRupCCion

**CRUEL INTENTIONS**

**N/A: **uffff perdonnn por la laaaaaaaarga esperaa, lo se soii muyy mala pero estuvee con el clegio a mil, me gradue con un G.P.A muyy bueno, me fui a Israel en fin tuve un anio incredible con tdos mis amigos, I bueno el colegio I las actividades extraclegiales I todo me dejaron sin tiempo, I voi a ser honesta me olvide que escribia hasta que lei mi diario jajajaja ) bueno ahora actualize con estee capitulo que lo estuve pensando desde que me volvio la memoria con fanfics jajaja bueno a todos, sorry demasiado x hacerlos esperar I espero que este capitulo valga la pena (no voi a actualizar muyy seguiudamente creo pq empiezo BCC college I buen, los dejo I a disfrutarrrr).

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS R&R SIGO POR USTEDES! )

Ultimos 2 capitulos

Capitulo anterior:

"Te deseo, te necesito para que me hagas sentir completa." Dijo Sakura. Shaoran se encontraba apunto de dirigirse al asiento de atrás, Pero Sakura dudó, no planeaba tener sexo hoy, menos en un auto donde la gente podía verlos mientras caminaba como dos adolescentes cachondos teniendo sexo en la mitad de la ruta. Sakura comenzó a perder el control de su traidor cuerpo, Los labios de Shaoran capturaron los suyos, y ella se entregó hacia el máximo placer, nada importaba mas…

De pronto la puerta del auto se abrió. Sakura y Shaoran rápidamente rompieron el beso aparentemente en puro shock. Sakura pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno…" Sonrió Derek en la oscuridad, cruzó sus brazos y ojeó a la pareja

"Que tenemos aqui"

Capitulo 14 – La interrupcion

Shaoran fruncio el cenio y apreto sus manos; estaba apunto de romper las defensas de Sakura! Como iria a dejar pasar este momento, "que se muera Yoshi, no puedes ver que esto es privado?"

El rostro de Derek no mostraba emocion alguna, Sakura sintio un cosquilleo ante la fuerte Mirada de Derek.

"Realmente Sharoan no me sorprende tu eleccion de chica, digo sueles conseguirte Putas" Derek observo a Sakura quien le respondio con una Mirada todabia mas dura.

Sakura cerro los punios, como Derek se atrevia a insinuar que ella era una puta!

Shaoran estaba a punto de "contestarle" pero Sakura se le Adelanto

"Oh, date por vencido ya! No no soy de las que aman la cama, como tu perra Meiling, y deja de comportarte como que no tenes razon de vivir solo porque yo te rechaze no te da derecho a tratarme asi!"

Shaoran estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de Sakura, realmente no se veia tan inocente hablando asi.

Derek alzo la mano como para golpear a Sakura, pero se retracto enseguida al ver la cara de enojo de Shaoran, amenzante como para explotar de furia.

Derek grunio,

"Voi a observar en que andan ustedes dos, pueden terminar en un pequenio predicamento, espera mejor dicho, me encargare que algo les pase, para provecho mio, obviamente." Sonrio maliciosamente hacia Sakura y cerro fuertemente la puerta de un golpe.

Sakura suspiro y se sento exhausta en una silla.

"Bastardo, sadista!" murmuro. Derek la estaba sacando, no podia simplemente dejar todo como estaba? Porque realmente por haber ido a solo una cita no le daba el derecho de creerse el duenio de ella.

Shaoran grunion "tipico de Derek de arruinar el buen humor de todos"

Sakura con su temblorosa mano acaricio su cabello, "estoy preocupada por lo que dijo"

Shaoran le sonrio a Sakura, "no lo estes, seguro estaba haciendoce el vivo" la verdad era que ni Shaoran estaba tan seguro de lo que acababa de decir, tenia que estar alerta, parecia ser que Derek se habia unido a Meiling, esto era peligroso para Sakura y el.

Sakura bostezo, no habia manera de que ella podria seguir con su plan de esta manera, Derek tenia que venir Iy arruinarlo todo! Pero una parte de ella estaba feliz de que Derek se apareciera asi ella se liberaba por un rato de seguir con Shaoran.

"me puedes alcanzar hasta mi casa? No tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui" le dijo Sakura a Shaoran.

Shaoran acintio arrepintiendoce, le gustaba la sensacion de Sakura acercandoce hacia el, mas que el hacia ella. Pero igualmente se tenia que estar el en control de toda la situacion, ganaria la apuesta, porque nunca habia perdido una. Shaoran coloco las llaves en su auto, pero estaba apagado.

Tomoyo se paseo alrededor de la habitacion, Sakura no habia llamado todabia, ella obviamente, habia esuchado todo lo que habia pasado, Chiharu que lo habia esuchado de Yuri una amiga de Meiling de la clase, acerca de la violacion de esta. Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una pequenia sonrisa saliera de sus labios. Incluso en las situaciones mas serias, no podia evitar pensar en Eriol. El era el chico, Tomoyo lo sentia. Suspirando Tomoyo trato de cncentrarse en el tema de Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling.

Eriol le habia mensionado que Shaoran se estaba enamorando de Sakura, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que Shaoran estaba jugando con Sakura. Le tomo unos segundos a Tomoyo para darse cuentra que era Meiling!

Meiling era un personaje demasiado sospechoso, parecia que hacia una gran escena en cada situacion, Tomoyo tenia una intuicion de que Meiling estaba tramando algo. Tomoyo se fijo en la mente tener bien vigilada a Meiling porque parecia que tenia algo en contra de Sakura. Habia algo en Meiling que hacia que Tomoyo se sintiece un poco inquieta , lo que sea que fuese, ella lo averiguaria.

"Estas tipo bien?" Michelle le pregunto a Meiling que le contesto con una sonrisita falsa, estaban en la casa de la ultima tomando chocolate caliente.

Meiling estaba en su interior increiblemente feliz, la estupida perra se lo estaba creyendo todo! Su trabajo para destruir a Michelle estaba finalizado. Sin embargo, la parte de Michelle no estaba completa. Todabia estaban Shaoran I la basura de Kinomoto.

" Me siento tan sucia, no puedo creer que Tai me hizo esto a mi, no puedo creer que te hizo esto a ti!"

Michelle suspiro, lagrimas cayendo de sus pupilas. Meiling tenia razon. Como Tai se atrevio hacerle esto a ella? No habia forma de que lo perdonaria, habia violado a Meiling por ende ella habia perdido todo el respeto hacia el. Sin embargo Tai no parecia de aquellas personas que violarian a alguien, habia algo raro en todo esto, Michelle abrazo a Meiling que estaba temblando (o pretendiendo temblar.)

Sakura suspiro cuando el auto freno frente a su casa.

" Nos vemos" Shaoran se le acerco para darle un beso, pero Sakura lo alejo. Abrio la puerta del auto y corrio hacia la entrada de su casa. Sintiendoce audaz, le arrojo una cereza. La puerta se abrio revelando a un preocupado Touya.

" Era hora que la rata te traiga" dijo.

Sakura sonrio cmprensivamente cuando vio el auto de Shaoran alejandoce. Al entrar a su casa comenzo a buscar su cellular en su cartera, cuando lo encontro lo prendio, vio que tenia un Nuevo mensaje de voz. Era Tomoyo. Sakura marco su correo de voz para esuchar el mensaje de Tomoyo, la voz de la ultima sonaba realmente contenta y exitada.

Sakura sonrio, su cita parece haber ido bien. Desesperada por los detalles, Sakura comenzo a marcar el numero de su amiga.

"Sakura" dijo esta.

"Tomoyo!" dijo Sakura. "creo que esta bien decir que tu noche estuvo mucho major que la mia"

Sakura esucho a Tomoyo reir "Fue fantastico! Me llevo a este fino restaurant Frances, y me pidio para tener otra cita este Martes!" Tomoyo se detuvo por un momento. "Sakura estas bien por lo de hoi a la noche? Chiharu me llamo para contarme y no pude evitar sentir que te involucrarian a ti, estuvo bien la noche?"

"Contando todo lo que puedo decir, malisima. La fiesta se murio cuando Meiling bajo apenas llegamos. Fue una rara ocacion en la que ella finalize la fiesta generalmente es la que se queda hasta el final."

Tomoyo suspiro "esta Meiling se me hace que esconde algo, no me gusta para nada, si me preguntas."

"Tienes razon, el comportamiento de Meiling es sospechoso, pero sea lo que sea que este planeando, te aseguro que no me incluye."

Sin embargo mientras discutia los acontecimientos de la noche, no tenia ni idea que el fiasco de aquella noche tenia todo que ver con ella.

Meiling sonrio al ver la silueta de Michelle desaparecer entre los autos del parking lot, la pobre chica no sabia que le habia pegado, y asumia que ella era la victima.

Habia conseguido que Tai mordiera el anzuelo, lo habia tenido, pero no como ella queria, ya que este no estaba sobrio, pero Michelle lo dejaria por el dolor que este le causo a ella y a Meiling, y Tai no tendria otra que volver a Meiling arrastrandoce.

Sharoan no tenia idea lo que le esperaba a el; estaba ciego por el deceo que sentia por ella, No habia manera de que ganara la apuesta, y si lo hacia, Meiling tenia un plan de retiro. Siempre era sabio tener un plan por si la mission no era exitosa.

Era la estrategia perfecta, o Meiling pensaba. El amor a veces cambia el curso de hasta lo mas frivolos planes.

Sakura bostezo y se estiro en su cama, los rayos de sol le infiltraban la vista. Vagamente se dirigio hacia el banio. Se habia pasado una hora y media hablando con Tomoyo por telefono y solo tenia fuerzas para cambiarse a sus pijamas.

Sakura se miro en el espejo del banio, su rimel se habia corridor hacienda que pareciera que tenia ojeras. Su labial se habia corridor tambien y su cabello caia en direcciones despeinadas. Habria sido mucho peor si se quedaba en la fiesta, solo estaba feliz que no tenia una resaca increible.

Bostezando Sakura tomo un poco de desmaquillante, y aceite anti-fizz para el pelo.

Treinta minutos despues estaba pronta, y su cabello sujetado en dos colitas. Estaba con unos shorts y una remerita polo que se le ajustaba al cuerpo sueltamente. Tenia que enfrentar a Shaoran el dia de hoy, y no tenia plan para conquistarlo.

Tomando su bolso, y tomo su desayuno antes de dirigirse al colegio. Sakura pestanio al salir de su casa, se detuvo al ver el auto de Sharoan esperandola en la vereda de su casa, el capote estaba bajo, y pudo ver a Shaoran inclinado en la silla de su auto, con la musica alta y los anteojos en la cabeza. Sakura rio al ver la escena y se dirigio al auto.

"Buen servicio" le dijo.

"Bueno tu necesitas la cream de la cream" le dijo Shaoran mientras acelero hacia el colegio, sin saber que la relacion tomaria un drastico cambio al finalizar el dia.

Meiling rio al ver el auto de Shaoran estacionarse. Era hora de la fase dos en su plan. Seria dificil, especialmente poniendo ese tipo de escena en el colegio, pero ella seria capaz de teminar todo, siempre lo era. Meiling sonrio maliciosamente pero su sonrisa se convirtio en una mueca al ver que Sharoan abria la puerta a Sakura de su auto para que esta saliera.

Meiling le dedico a la pareja otra Mirada de asco al salir de el lugar que se encontraba escondida y dirigirse hacia el colegio. Kinomoto seria destruida al final de este dia, su reputacion arruinada y no seria mas que una puta comun. Meiling sonrio nuevamente, Kinomoto major que disfrutara sus ultimas horas como una estudiante ejemplar porque todo se le acabaria. Si. La venganza sera dulce.

**N/A: **ok, bueno ahora denuevo sorry x la demora espero que esten preparados pq ya esta por temrinar esta historia, la verdad ahra estoy trbajand hasta empezar el college ) que me falta poco, pero bueno tipo espero que les guste este Nuevo cap de juegos sexuales, y qiue no me olvie que amo a sakura card captors, auqneu ya creci un poquto tenia 15 cuando lo miraba jejeje hace 3 anios ya jaja pero buen nunk me olvido I espero que las nuevas generacines que lo miren lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrutaba ) bueno dentro de menos de lo que piensan voi as subuir el porx (no me voi a demorar tanto pinki swear!) besos, y gracias )


	15. El FiNaL

N/A: disculpen todo lo que demore, pero realmente ya me habia olvidado q escribia hasta q me llego un review, jejeje sorry lo que pasa es que perdi un toque el don de escribir (me mata que siempre en cada nota cuento un poco de mi vida, aunque realmente no se si las leen) en fin este es el final, algunos les va a agustar a otros no, peor se me estaba ocurriendo en la clase de arch communications, asi q disfruten, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron leyendo y no se olvidaron de mis historiaaaas (quiza este ees un comienzo a volver a los fics, quien sabe?)

Capitulo anterior.

Meiling rio al ver el auto de Shaoran estacionarse. Era hora de la fase dos en su plan. Seria dificil, especialmente poniendo ese tipo de escena en el colegio, pero ella seria capaz de teminar todo, siempre lo era. Meiling sonrio maliciosamente pero su sonrisa se convirtio en una mueca al ver que Sharoan abria la puerta a Sakura de su auto para que esta saliera.

Meiling le dedico a la pareja otra Mirada de asco al salir de el lugar que se encontraba escondida y dirigirse hacia el colegio. Kinomoto seria destruida al final de este dia, su reputacion arruinada y no seria mas que una puta comun. Meiling sonrio nuevamente, Kinomoto major que disfrutara sus ultimas horas como una estudiante ejemplar porque todo se le acabaria. Si. La venganza sera dulce.

Capitulo 15 – el final.

Sakura dibujaba pequenios corazones sobre la tapa de su libro de matematicas. Su mente estaba en Shaoran y la odiosa de su prima Meiling. Sakura había sentido la mirada penetrante de esta al entrar a la clase, que tenia Meiling en su contra? Suspirando echo un vistazo a lo que había dibujado, era un ying-yang, Shaoran estaba sentado frente a ella, pero esta sabia que cada dos por tres le echaba un vistazo. Podía ver su cabellera levemente moverse cada vez que este trataba echarle un vistazo.

"Sakura!" la profesora la regreso a la realidad.

"Hoe?" pregunto tontamente, toda la clase la observaba.

"Podria ser tan amable de averiguar el valor de "x" en la pizarra?" dijo la profesora un tanto enojada.

Sakura mordió su labio al mirar el problema matematico, no había escuchado ni una palabra de la profesora. Levantándose de su asiento camino tímidamente hacia la pizarra. Al pasar la banca de Shaoran, sintió a este deslizar algo dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans, tratando de no llamar la atención, saco un trozo de papel. Era la solución al problema en la pizarra. Volteándose a la clase, Sakura le sonrio suavemente a Shaoran, a la que el respondió con una coqueta guiniada, "típico" pensó Sakura, solo porque era bueno en matematica y la había ayudado no significaba que se haga el lindo.

Saycha y Cho estaban arreglándose las unias cuando Meiling se les acerco.

Cho alzo su mirada,

"Hola Meiling!" saludo

" Hola chicas" contesto Meiling.

Saycha guardo sus esmaltes, " y entonces Meiling, como esta funcionando esto del plan? Escuchamos lo de Tai Ling, como te lo cojiste cuando tiene a esa tonta de Michelle rondándolo?"

Meiling sonrio maliciosamente " Lo drogue"

Saycha y Cho se miraron a la otra,

" Y que sigue?" Pregunto Cho peinando su larga y brillosa cabellera.

La sonrisa de Meiling se agrando, " Veran… ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer algo" dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el locker de Kinomoto. Asegurandose que nadie la viera, deslizo un trozo de papel, se dirigió al de Shaoran e hizo lo mismo. Meiling se dirigió a su clase de física, feliz.

"Hola Sakura, mira allí viene Shaoran" le susurro Tomoyo al dirigirse a los lockers. Shaoran se había desvanecido por la esquina antes que esta pudiera llamarlo. Sakura abrió su locker para sacar sus libros de química y física y se topo con una nota.

_Encuentrame en la biblioteca a las 12.40_

_Shaoran._

Tomoyo miro por encima de Sakura la nota,

"Ohhh Sakuraa tiene una carta de amor de su novio!" dijo cantando.

Sakura suspiro, guardo la nota en su bolsillo. Obviamente iria a encontrarse con Shaoran después de clase.

"Rapido, vamos a clase" Le dijo a Tomoyo, tratando de cambiar de tema. (ignorando los ruidos de besos de Tomoyo)

Shaoran abrió su locker, cuando estaba apunto de sacar sus libros encontró una pequenia nota.

_Encuentrame en la biblioteca a las 12.30_

_Besos,_

_Meiling._

Shaoran rompió el pedazo de papel. Que quería ahora Meiling? .

Impaciente camino a clase. (Ignorando a una chica rubia que se le había acercado a hablarle.)

El timbre sono senialando la hora del almuerzo. Meiling corrió a la biblioteca, tenia que llegar primero, si Sakura llegase antes que ella todo su plan se arruinaría. Meiling encontró a Derek en la cafetería. Le asintió, acordando lo que iria a hacer, y lo que este debía hacer luego.

Meiling entro a la biblioteca, lugar que nunca concurría. Solo cuando algunas clases se llevaban a cabo allí.

Al encontrarse a Shaoran le sonrio.

Le sonrio sensualmente " Hola Shaoran" y se acerco hacia el. Solamente los libros en los brazos de Shaoran los separaban.

Shaoran dio un paso atrás, mientras la ojeaba a esta que llevaba puesto un top extremadamente sexy.

Sonriendo Meiling se acerco a su presa.

" Tomoyo debo encontrarme con Shaoran en la biblioteca" exclamo Sakura al salir de clase.

" La biblioteca! Que romantico!, amor, el amor!" Tomoyo suspiro dramáticamente.

"Hey Tomoyo" se escucho una vos. Era Eriol, Tomoyo corrió hacia el.

" Nos vemos" dijo Sakura, feliz que Eriol se había llevado a su amiga.

Sakura corrió hacia la biblioteca, ya eran 12.42

Al entrar y sentir el aire acondiconado respiro, camino hacia donde supuso que Shaoran estaría, y al acercarse esucho voces. Sakura se sorprendió al esuchar la voz de Shaoran, con quien hablaba?

Sakura se escondió tras un estante de libros, y lo que vio la shockeo.

Meiling y Shaoran estaban besándose desesperadamente.

Sakura sintió estrangular a Shaoran pero se quedo quieta escondida.

" Entonces?" dijo Meiling al terminar los besos. " Vas a cojerte a Kinomoto, o te retiraras porque empezaste a sentir cositas por ella? La zorrita muere por ti"

Sakura esucho a Shaoran gruñir. "Sentimientos por ella? La tengo donde quiero. Y pronto será en mi cama" Sakura sintió lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos, Shaoran no la quería, solo quería cojersela.

"No hay sentimientos?" Meiling pregunto.

"No departe mia" contesto Shaoran. Mintio, claro que había empezado a sentir algo por Sakura. Deseaba no haber accedido a la apuesta de Meiling, y ahora la situación lo mataba.

"La putita esa va a estar destruida, y luego podras estar conmigo" dijo Meiling.

Sakura cerro sus punios. No iba a ser una ficha en su morboso juego. Como pudo Shaoran enganiarla asi? Decidió que basta era basta y salió.

" como pudiste?" Shaoran sintió una pequenia voz. Se volteo para ver a Sakura lagrimeando.

Shaoran estaba helado. Echo un vistazo a Meiling que sonreía. No podía creerlo, había planeado todo!

"Como pudiste?" repitió Sakura.

Shaoran trato de hablar pero nada salía de su boca, estaba helado.

"COMO PUDISTE!!" comenzó a llorar Sakura.

" Escucha, perdóname, dejame explicártelo, todo empezó como una ap-" Shaoran comenzó a hablar de que Meiling había arreglado todo y había sido idea de esta, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

"NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS!" Le grito. " No se te valla a ocurrir acercarte a mi, puedes quedarte con tu puta!" Antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestar, Sakura salió corriendo.

Shaoran miro a Mailing " zorra! Tu preparaste esto, maldita!"

Meiling solo le sonrio al tomar el portafolios de Shaoran .

Shaoran grunio " que quieres?, devuélvemelas!" pero Meiling ya le había quitado sus llaves y su diario.

"Esto me pertenece, es mas obvio mi amor que has perdido la apuest" Le dijo Meiling antes de marcharse. Shaoran permaneció sentado allí. Sakura no le volveria a hablar jamás, toda su oportunidad se había desvanecido, todo gracias a Meiling.

Sakura corrió hasta que no pudo mas. Se sentía horriblemente mal. Verlo hablar con Meiling había sido como una cachetada, Sakura se alejo del colegio y se dirigió hacia el campus, donde lloro desconsoladamente toda la tarde.

Todo era su culpa, había sido demasiado estúpida como para creer en Shaoran, Verlo hablar con Meiling fue horrible. La uso para poder acostarse con esa perra!, al esuchar el timbre lo ignoro, no volvió a clase.

Tomoyo comenzó a buscar a Sakura, no la encontraba y la preocupaba… Quiza se había ido porque se sentía mal, pero si eso hubiera pasado, le habría mandado un mensaje. Tomoyo sin dudarlo le mando un mensaje a Sakura preguntándole donde estaba. Trato de buscar a Shaoran al no recibir contestación alguna de la joven pero fue inútil.

Suspirando se dirigió a su clase de Frances. Si Sakura no aparecia quizá era porque estaba ayudando algún companiero con la tarea.

"Bonjour mademoiselles et monsieurs!" Exclamo la profesora.

"Bonjour Madam Eden," contest la clase.

"Commen-alez-vous?" pregunto esta.

Tomoyo sintió su celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de Sakura pidiéndole que fuera al patio.

Alzo la mano "Profesora me siento un poco mal, podría ir a la enfermería?"

" Si mi amor, no hay problema" le contesto su profesora de Frances.

Las lagrimas todavía brotaban del rostro de Sakura. No podía hacerlas parar por mas que tratara. Al ver el mensaje de Tomoyo sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Al ver a Tomoyo acercándose mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

"Oh Sakura, que pasa?" pregunto

" Dime que ha pasado!"

Sakura contesto entre lagrimas " el-el-me e-estaba usando" al contarle a Tomoyo los acontecimientos la ultima no podía creer la crueldad de esos dos.

"Tranquilizate amiga" dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmarla.

El timbre sono.

"Vamos Sakura" le dijo levantándola y acompaniandola hacia adentro del colegio.

Shaoran corrió hacia afuera buscando a Sakura, pero esta no se encontraba mas allí.

"Mira que tenemos aquí? Un no tan contento Shaoran Li." Se esucho una voz. Derek y Tai se dirigían hacia el.

"Que poca inteligencia eh Shaoran" le dijo Tai "pagaras al final por drogarme"

"que diablos? Para que mierda te drogaría yo a ti? Llegue a la fiesta cuando tu ya estabas desmayado!" Esto era todo un plan de Meiling. Quería destruirlo.

"No mientas, vi como le mezclabas el trago antes de salirte de la fiesta." Dijo Derek. Shaoran ahora entendía todo, Derek y Meiling estaban juntos en esta.

"Tai te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver, fue Meiling quien hizo todo aquello" dijo Shaoran.

" Se que quieres estar con mi chica" dijo Tai.

Shaoran no lo podía creer, primero muerto antes de estar con una pesada como Michelle.

" Despues de lo que le hiciste a Sakura, la vas a pagar Li" dijo Derek cerrano sus punios.

Tai cerro los suyos " Nos vamos a encargar de eso"

Shaoran se puso en posición de ataque, si Tai no le creía, tendría que pelearse.

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban llendo hacia la puerta del colegio cuando esucharon un par de voces provenientes de la esquina del pasillo.

"Tanto trabajo para esta mierda?" esucharon a Meiling gritar. "esuchen esto chicas. YO SE que quería acostarme con Meiling, pero creo que me he enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto. Como lo se? Porque cada vez que la veo, mi corazón comienza a latir, y siento la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa que la complasca, creo que voy a romper la apuesta con Meiling, pero eso significa entregarle mi diario." Dijo Meiling imitando a Shaoran.

" Y se toda la demás mierda que este escribió" les dijo Meiling tirando el diario a la basura.

"Entonces después de tanto plan, no has conseguido nada?"

"Aparte del auto, ya que estamos hablado Tai y Derek lo destrozaran en minutos a Shaoran. Tai piensa que Shaoran lo drogo y Derek se quiere vengar. Cuando los encuentren a los dos los van a expulsar del colegio y Shaoran no será nadie como la estúpida de Kinomoto."

" Que inteligente que eres! La debilidad de Shaoran era Kinomoto y la explotaste al máximo!" dijo Cho.

" que estamos esperando chicas? Vallamos a ver como Shaoran Li se desvanece" las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el patio.

Tomoyo miro procupada a Sakura. Sakura trataba de procesar toda aquella información. Al ver que Meiling y sus amigas se habían alejado, Sakura tomo el diario de la basura, y comenzó a leerlo, la realidad le pego cuando Tomoyo le leyó algunas cosas escritas por Shaoran.

"Tomoyo, Shaoran esta en peligro. Derek y Tai le van a dar una paliza"

"Apurate Sakura tienes que hacer algo!"

Shaoran esquivo un golpe de Tai pero una patada de Derek lo hizo caer al piso.

Shaoran se retorcía mientras los dos adolescentes lo pateaban en el estomago. Esquivando un golpe de Derek, Shaoran logro levantarse. Había un monton de gente mirando la pelea.

"La pagaras!" le grito Derek al pegarle una vez mas en el estomago. Decidiendo que era poco Tai lo empujo a la calle haciendo que este cayera de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza.

" Shaoran" esucho una voz, al mirar vio a Sakura "CUIDADO!" le indico con su mano.

Shaoran miro donde esta senialaba y vio un camión acercándose ligeramente hacia el. Abrió su boca para gritar pero fue demasiado tarde, el camión lo golpeo con toda su fuerza. Shaoran sintió cada segundo del impacto como anios. Sintió su cuerpo lentamente perder compostura, alzo su vista para ver a Sakura corriendo hacia el, trato de mantener la vista pero todo se volvió oscuro "Perdoname…Sakura" susurro antes que su cuerpo caiga sin vida sobre el azfalto de la calle.

Sakura miro con horror toda la situación.

"SHAORAN!" grito "CUIDADO!" fue muy tarde el camión lo había arrollado.

Sakura corrió para ver sangre alrededor de este, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era. Al acercarse a este esucho decirle " Perdoname…Sakura" No, no podía irse, no! No! No! Sakura observo como se caia este al piso, No podía ser verdad, no podía, no debía, que alguien la despertara!

Sakura sintió nauseas, no esuchaba nada, ni siquiera a Tomoyo gritando corriendo hacia ella, no escuchaba nada, no quería ver nada. Sakura sentía su cuerpo temblar, estaba por desmayarse cuando alguien la tomo en sus brazos. Sakura no vio nada mas. Nada le había pasado a ella, pero Shaoran estaba muerto.

Proximo Capitulo: este es el capitulo final antes que el Epilogo. Sakura despierta, peor Shaoran seguirá vivo? Que pasara con las personas que causaron todo aquello?


End file.
